Sunny & Gloomy
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: TERMINADO Takuya trabaja en una biblioteca, aburrido dice Kouji... pero Takuya hará que cambie su percepcion de varias cosas... Takouji. Shounen Ai.
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencias sobre el fic:**

AU, Shonen Ai. Takouji ^o^. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

Este por ser el primer capitulo incluye una pequeña introducción por parte de los dos, los demás será uno desde el punto de vista de Kouji y otro desde el punto de vista de Takuya.

*** SUNNY & GLOOMY ***

**escrito por mi ~_~''**

CAPITULO 1: COMO EL DÍA Y LA NOCHE

**_~ * KOUJI * ~_**

El es como un fragmento de sol, cálido y luminoso.

Takuya...

Takuya vive en un distrito diferente al mío, y por algún motivo trabaja en la biblioteca de mi distrito y no en la del suyo. Creo que lo hace porque no se ha dado cuenta de que también hay una ahí... es tan despistado que hay mucha probabilidad de que mi teoría sea acertada.

La primera vez que lo vi fue trabajando en la biblioteca, no se porque me llamó la atención, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a ese lugar. No soy muy afecto de los libros, en mi opinión son la cosa más aburrida de todo el mundo. Claro después Takuya cambiaría eso.

Ahora recuerdo, me vi forzado a entrar a la biblioteca huyendo de mis "amigos", que solo se la pasan burlándose de mi porque... err, aun no estoy listo para decirlo. Quizás más tarde.

Como sea terminé en la biblioteca. Y ahí estaba yo. Paseando por los pasillos entre los estantes de la biblioteca de dos pisos haciendo una buena imitación de un "niño bueno" (seguro) cuando lo vi balancearse con una pila de libros en sus brazos.

"Aaahhh!!" gritó el, después el seguía de pie con una cara de depresión mirando a sus pies... donde habían terminado los libros que estaba cargando.

"Torpe." murmuré sin importarme si podía escucharme o no y me di la vuelta.

De 360 grados para volver a quedar frente a el y me puse de rodillas para ayudarle a recoger los libros (¿qué querían que hiciera? me dio pena ajena!!)

**_~ * TAKUYA * ~_**

El es como rayo de luna, hermoso y lleno de misterios.

Kou... ¿qué rayos? KOUJI!! Su nombre es Kouji!!

Kouji vive en el distrito donde voy a trabajar. ¿Qué si porque trabajo en una biblioteca? Pues porque es un trabajo relajante y adoro los libros. Siempre tienen algo interesante que contarte y encierran conocimiento que por siglos se ha acumulado... lo confieso soy un romántico empedernido.

¿Por qué no trabajo en la biblioteca local? err... pues, porque ahí trabaja una persona que se portaba de forma grosera conmigo por razones que no revelaré aun.

Como sea este relato es para hablar sobre Kouji y no de mi.

Aunque aquel sujeto que me molestaba si necesitaba ser introducido ya que el es físicamente muy parecido a Kouji.

De hecho, fue por eso que cuando lo vi me sorprendí tanto que dejé caer los libros, no la verdad es que soy torpe, y fue así como el me llamó aquella vez con voz suave y apenas audible. Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que no se trataba de quien yo creía.

E inmediatamente sentí vergüenza. Había hecho el ridículo frente al doble de aquel que me detestaba por un buen motivo.

Me agaché para recoger los libros regados por el suelo, con la cabeza agachada para ocultar el rostro más patético de mi vida. Cuando veo que ya no hay más libros en el suelo me pongo de pie y procedo a acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares en los estantes...

Acababa de acomodar el primero cuando la misma voz de antes murmuró, ahora en tono de impaciencia.

"Hey!! A donde vas? No esperas que YO acomode esto o sí?"

* * * fin capitulo 1 * * *

Y ese fue su primer encuentro!! En mi fic, al menos XDD.

Ja ne!!

... n_n'


	2. Capitulos 2 y 3 ¿señal del apocalipsis?

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto. Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen (lo cual no me hace ninguna gracia.)

Los capítulos 2 y 3 me salieron muuuuy cortos, además de que tienen más sentido si se leen al mismo tiempo y ese es el motivo por el que los subí juntos.

****

CAPITULO 2: NADIE ES PERFECTO

**__**

~ * KOUJI * ~

Hay momentos en tu vida que sientes que estás a punto de tomar una decisión importante, como tomar un empleo, estudiar la universidad, irte a vivir a otra ciudad...

Bueno, yo tomé una de esas decisiones una semana después de mi encuentro con el divino de ojos cafés.

¿Primero quieren saber que ocurrió con Takuya en la biblioteca? Oh claro que les cuento.

Le aventé los libros a los brazos sin importarme si alcanzó a sostenerlos todos me di la vuelta y salí de la biblioteca.

¿Que tengo que decir a mi defensa? Que sus ojos son preciosos, pero no podía quedarme mirando por mucho tiempo o terminaría en otro lío como el que causó que perdiera a todos mis amigos... simplemente es complicado. Aun no quiero hablar al respecto, ok? bien.

Ahora pasemos a mi decisión.

Detalles más, detalles menos, pasó que me ofrecieron dos trabajos al mismo tiempo:

Trabajar en la escuela como tutor para alumnos de grados inferiores (pensaban que era un burro verdad? con eso de que no me gustan los libros, pues no de hecho tengo buena memoria y todo lo que dicen en clases queda grabado, eso es, si estoy poniendo atención al maestro claro, aun así me las arreglo para salir bien en la escuela) y el otro era...

Trabajar medio tiempo en el centro de computo en la compañía de mi padre (si una de esas grandes compañías que emplean a millones de obreros con la intención de explotarlos.

Tomar una decisión entre ellos fue difícil porque ninguno me parecía menos aburrido que el otro. El primero era demasiado sencillo y no muy bien remunerado, pero el dinero no es precisamente una preocupación para mi, no como Takuya que... (err, me estoy saliendo de tema otra vez) además está el inconveniente que tengo que utilizar mis habilidades sociales las cuales son... ninguna. El segundo, obviamente sería bien remunerado pero más aburrido que un concierto de flauta del coro Tommy, y eso es decir mucho (lo siento Tommy).

Una semana después me ven teniendo una entrevista con la encargada de la biblioteca, que estaba más que complacida en aceptar mis servicios como labor social (es decir que no me pagaban).

Después de pensarlo, decidí descartar las dos opciones y buscar algo más satisfactorio (no que la biblioteca lo sea, es decir pff! Acomodar libros quien no puede hacer eso?). Fue entonces que me enteré que era obligación cumplir con una cantidad determinada de horas de servicio para salir del colegio.

Alarmas rojas se encendieron en mi cabeza. Por obvias razones: nunca había hecho labor social, no sabía donde podía hacerlo y sobre todo... 500 horas?? que están pensando?

Ya que se me pasó el shock por el descubrimiento empecé a investigar como hacer este famoso "servicio" y resultó que podía hacerse dentro de la institución –pero no como tutor -, y fuera de la institución –pero no en una gran compañía -.

Eso mandó a mis dos opciones de trabajo por un tubo. Me habían explicado también que como ya estabamos a mitad del curso, era difícil que pudiera conseguir un lugar vacante (yo casi me jalo los cabellos, como es posible en verdad que tengan demasiada "ayuda gratis"?) yo no me lo podía explicar y mejor dejé de intentarlo.

Entonces apareció la tercera opción de lo que podía hacer con mi tiempo libre. "La biblioteca nunca tiene suficientes ayudantes" dijo la joven que me había informado sobre los requisitos de mi _labor-social-obligada_.

En ese momento pensé _'es obvio, a quien le gustaría pasarse el día en un lugar tan aburrido'_, no fue sino hasta varios segundos de meditación después, que caí en cuenta de que esa podía ser la solución a mi dilema.

La encargada de la biblioteca se encargó de presentarme con mi jefe, un anciano 100% hentai que parecía disfrutar de perseguir e insinuárseles a las jóvenes que se aparecían esporádicamente por la biblioteca.

__

'Ahora se porque esto está más solo que un desierto, no solo es aburrida, además este viejo espanta a las mujeres en el área.'

Déjenme recordarles algo, había pasado ya más de una semana desde la primera vez que vi a Takuya y sinceramente me había olvidado por completo de el. Pero supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba el momento en que fue presentado a mi por mi anciano jefe:

"... Kouji, el es Takuya Kanbara"

****

CAPITULO 3: AGUA Y ACEITE

**__**

~ * TAKUYA * ~

Hay momentos en tu vida que causan gran impacto pero no puedes prepararte para ellos. Por ejemplo, cuando una persona que en realidad será muy importante en tu vida, mejor aún está a punto de convertirse en el amor de tu vida.

¿Ya les había mencionado que soy un romántico empedernido?

A mi me ocurrió exactamente eso. Soy una persona que cree fervientemente en el destino. Si algo está destinado a pasarte (sea malo o bueno, en especial si es algo malo) te va a pasar y me gusta pensar que las personas que deben entrar en mi vida aparecerán en mi vida eventualmente.

Aunque a veces lo dudo, y me cuestiono pensando...

¿Y que tal si me dedicara exclusivamente a la escuela? recuerdo que planeaba buscar un tutor que me explicara algunas cosas que no entiendo, más bien, MUCHAS cosas que no entiendo (me gustará leer, lo malo es que me la mayoría del tiempo me la paso fantaseando sobre lo que leo y la otra mitad estoy dormido o hiperactivo y ninguno de esos estados es propicio para aprender)

O también... ¿que tal si hubiera conseguido aquel trabajo de obrero en la empresa "M"? tendría un mejor salario pero no tendría oportunidad de continuar estudiando por las mañanas. Estoy más que agradecido con mi tío, el encargado de la biblioteca de mi distrito por haberme dado excelentes recomendaciones para venir a trabajar al distrito que está cerca de la escuela. Este empleo es más que perfecto para mí, gano lo suficiente para estar al día, realizo tareas sencillas y no es estresante, (gracias a eso, solo tengo con preocuparme por la escuela y la casa)

¿Quieren saber cual es el problema en casa? Vivo solo. Vine a estudiar a esta "gran ciudad" pero mis padres no podían financiar mis gastos así que tuve que trabajar para salir adelante. Apenas han pasado 3 meses desde eso, y sueno como si lo hubiera hecho por años verdad?.

Pero basta ya de mi deprimente historia. Creo que todo lo que ocurre es porque tenía que pasar y son las valiosas lecciones que hemos venido a aprender en esta vida (o también creo en la reencarnación). Aparte de conocer personas especiales, personas desagradables y a tu alma gemela.

"... Takuya, te presento a Kouji Minamoto"

Me sorprendí al verlo por segunda vez (claro que lo reconocí, después de todo es idéntico a aquel que... umm, aun no, todavía no es tiempo.) Después me avergoncé al recordar las circunstancias de nuestro primer encuentro. Aún así pretendí no sentir nada de eso sonriendo como tonto mientras agitaba una mano en señal de saludo.

El solo me miró por un momento y luego volteó a ver a nuestro jefe esperando recibir más instrucciones.

Si, mi alma gemela. Alguien debió advertirme que estaba a punto llorar y reír sin motivo alguno, y en especial debieron prevenirme sobre la probabilidad de actuaría como un loco en el nombre del amor.

No que hubiera puesto atención a sus advertencias.

* * * fin capitulo 3 * * *

^_^ son adorables verdad??

LINNDA: el problema contigo es que los consideras una miniversion de la relación de Matt y Tai con la apariencia de Davis y Ken.

DARLA: ¬_¬' eso no es cierto

LINNDA: no te hagas lo leí en tu diario ^_^

DARLA: O_O mi... diario... * lo piensa por un momento * Hey, yo no tengo diario!! Debiste haber leído **TU **diario!!

LINNDA: Eh? ah si cierto... con razón me sabía la clave... _

DARLA: que torpe eres u_u; Como sea es hora de... **AGRADECIMIENTOS!!**

LINNDA: ~_~ muchas gracias a estas encantadoras personas que han escrito sus opiniones sobre el fic:

****

Nanaka(espero que esto sea suficientemente pronto XD)**, Yami Bakura**(Sip, quien lo hubiera imaginado, en la serie Takuya es obviamente fan de los videojuegos pero como eso no me parece más divertido que leer decidí cambiarlo ^_^),** Ice Kory X**(Así es Kory de hielo, esto es en un universo alterno ^-^ y sobre tus otras suposiciones... pueden o no ser correctas ¬_¬ a quien quiero engañar con mi dramatismo, tienes toda la razón sobre lo que mencionaste ^_~), y** Merle-chan**(Hey! Hun!! Continua *Merle le tapa la boca porque ya esta hasta de que le recuerden que continue: * Ummn Viafmmhfjfe @_@) 

Ja ne!!

****

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 


	3. Capitulo 4 de vuelta a lo tradicional

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

CAPITULO 4: SONRÍE, ESTAS EN CÁMARA ESCONDIDA

**__**

~ * KOUJI * ~

Lo admito, al principio me molestaba mucho.

¿Ustedes saben cual incomodo se siente cuando te están observando? como un predador a su víctima? Yo sí. Lo que más me molestaba es que cada vez que volteaba a ver no había nadie alrededor.

¿Asustados? Yo también lo estaba... hasta que encontré algo pegado en el techo llamado cámara de vigilancia.

El maldito techo estaba plagado con ellas. Para mí no tenía sentido, ¿en verdad piensan que alguien quiere robar estas antigüedades? Eran solo libros, y como libros no podía valer mucho... o al menos eso creía yo.

Así que me quedé mirando a la cámara con odio y, solo por un momento, tuve la tentación de hacer una seña obscena hacia la lente. Pero lo pensé mejor y me di la vuelta.

Estos pensamientos eran lo que me entretenían apenas en mi primera semana de trabajo social ¿encantador verdad?

Y hablando de encantadores... ¿donde estaba el divino de ojos cafés?

Toda la semana se la había pasado espiándome de la misma forma que lo hacían las cámaras de video, si no es que hasta más (no es que a mi me molestara o algo por el estilo). Lo que me confundía era la forma en que me miraba con cautela y timidez, siempre a un distancia considerable.

Nunca me dirigía la palabra. Y cuando era evitable que nos encontráramos cara a cara, el solo sonreía y agachaba la cabeza. 'Tal vez es tímido' pensé al principio, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que con el resto de las personas era mucho más abierto y platicador - mejor aun, la lengua no le paraba si se trataba de platicar con los demás trabajadores de la biblioteca y otro sujeto que había comenzado a hacer el servicio dos días después que yo.

Pero no le di mucha importancia. Si el no quería hablarme, sus razones tendría. Pero que se la pase vigilándome eso si que no.

__

'¿acaso pensará que quiero robarme sus preciosos libros?'

"Kouji, umnn..." dijo el divino(ya saben quien) un día "quieren que vayamos al segundo piso a revisar unos libros"

"¿Revisar? Revisar como?"

"Son libros nuevos, y necesitan ser revisados hoja por hoja para ver que no falte ninguna"

__

'Entonces esto SI puede ponerse más aburrido'

Tenía que ser ese día, de todos los días en que tenía mis necesarias 10 horas de sueño, por coincidencia, ESE DÍA no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, y como era de esperarse, terminé babeando un libro de 10 centímetros de grueso que me sirvió de almohada. Afortunadamente Takuya era la única persona aparte de mi en esa pequeña habitación (aparentemente el estaba tan atento en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que me había desmayado del aburrimiento) y para mi buena suerte esa fue la única vez que tuve que revisar libros/dormir sobre ellos.

Aunque hay un recuerdo agradable de todo eso. Aquella fue la primera vez que soñé con el (claro que en ese tiempo no me pareció tan agradable sino todo lo contrario, fue incómodo puesto que a pesar de que pensaba que Takuya era _divino _no esperaba descubrir que en verdad estuviera tan atraído por el)

"Oye, Kouji... Ya es hora de que te vayas a casa." me avisó Takuya mientras me sacudía del hombro.

"Umm... no quiero... dormir..." respondí aun somnoliento, una vez que empiezo a roncar es difícil que me despierten, pero Takuya no me dejó en paz hasta que me levanté de la silla y salí de ahí casi arrastrando los pies de la flojera.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a "trabajar" Takuya era la única persona ahí, su rostro se veía triste o cansado (aun no puedo decidir cual de las dos, ya que fue la única vez que lo vi así). Por un momento pensé que debía saludarlo y preguntarle que le estaba preocupando/molestando/lo que sea pero cuando me decidí a hablarle -15 minutos después- el ya había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Junpei, el otro chico que hace el servicio). Junpei me saludó con una sonrisa a la que respondí con un "Hey" antes de concentrarme en recoger libros y acomodarlos en su lugar.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el asunto ese de acomodar libros estaba comenzando a ser más fácil y – para horror mío – comenzaba a parecerme divertido. Pero seguía siendo un bodrio para mi tener que decirles a las personas que pedían mi ayuda, que el libro que buscaban estaban justo debajo de sus narices o casi les picaban los ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, observaba como Takuya hacía el mismo trabajo que yo, pero aun así, lo hacía parecer algo diferente. Quizás era por su actitud hacia el trabajo, quizás era porque le pagaban. El asunto es que el trabajaba con entusiasmo, mientras que mi actitud hacia todo lo relacionado a la biblioteca era "tengo que soportar esto o si no nunca podré graduarme", y Takuya lo hacía ver como una tarea satisfactoria.

"No puede ser tan agradable" murmuraba yo un día. Mientras veía al divino atendiendo a una joven rubia que iba a la biblioteca casi a diario y siempre le pedía ayuda para buscar los mismos libros...

Antes jamás lo hubiera admitido, pero sentía celos de la forma en que Takuya se llevaba con ella - con todos - menos conmigo, y envidia por la dedicación que mostraba en cualquier trabajo que hacía.

Lo admiraba.

Y aun lo admiro. No hay otra forma de explicarlo. Admiro su percepción original y optimista de las cosas. Aun con miedo, es valiente hasta el último momento. Claro que eso me lo demostraría luego.

En aquel entonces lo miraba con recelo y, a pesar de que de vez en cuando soñaba con el, nunca me imaginé que las cosas fueran a cambiar tanto entre nosotros.

Claro, tampoco sabía que el comenzaría a hablarme una semana después.

* * * fin capitulo 4 * * *

Waiiii!! El capitulo de Digimon del viernes estuvo Kawaii!! La parte donde Takuya carga Kouji Waaaaiii!! So cute!! XDD

Uhmm, no se porque pero también me llamó la atención que Takuya tuviera ese sueño con Izumi, tengo que admitir que esa pareja no me parece nada mal tampoco... PERO NO!! TAKOUJI ES MUCHO MEJOR!! XDD

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, lindas personas que me dejaron sus reviews!! En serio me ponen muy alegre e incluso me cambian el humor!!

Han escuchado la nueva canción de Matchbox Twenty_ - **UNWELL**?? _se las recomiendo!!

"Ya salí de vacaciones, Ya salí de vacaciones, Ya salí de vacaciones, Ya salí de vacaciones, Ya salí de vacaciones Waiii!!"

La felicidad me hace daño XDD.

Ja ne!!

****

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 


	4. Capitulo 5 ¿que mas quieren?

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

CAPITULO 5: FUEGO, VIENTO Y HIELO

**__**

~ * TAKUYA * ~

Lo admito, al principio me daba miedo.

Pero solo un poco. Era más por instinto que me alejaba de el, no por temor. Su gran parecido a aquel que antes hacía mi vida miserable, además de que no ayudaba mucho con su mirada de "no te metas conmigo o te va a ir mal". Sus ojos siempre se las arreglaban para encontrarme y neutralizar cualquiera de mis intentos por hablarle.

De eso se trata todo eso. No me atrevía a hablar con el.

Pero era todo su culpa, como ya he explicado, cada vez que intentaba- cualquier cosa- su mirada acusadora me hacía perder el valor y en lugar me surgían unas ganas tremendas de buscar refugio para desaparecer de su vista.

¿Cobarde? Algo, supongo.

Pero no pueden culparme por eso. Puedo sentir el peligro cuando está cerca, y estar cerca de el encendía sirenas de alarma en mi mente.

Como sea ese día tuve que reunir todas mis reservas de valor (gran cosa) para decirle que teníamos que trabajar juntos. Y al final de cuentas no fue tan difícil, a pesar de que hizo algunas preguntas estúpidas antes de dormirse, no eran en el mismo tono ofensivo y de burla al que estaba acostumbrado... con aquella otra persona. No lo era en lo absoluto. Su actitud era de un flojo retardado, pero podía ser eficiente si le daba la gana.

__

'Caprichoso' pensé entonces. '_algo debía tener en común con su gemelo después de todo.'_

Hablando de gemelos. Me pregunto si en verdad son primos o si tienen algún parentesco. Es que en verdad son casi idénticos. Kouji Minamoto y Ken Ichijouji. Creo que ya es conveniente hablar sobre el, ya que en este momento no puedo evitar recordar el mal rato que este me hizo pasar...

Ken Ichijouji, es lo que muchos llaman un genio, yo lo llamaba _'idiota que le gusta restregarme en la cara que es superior a mi'_. Al principio me sentía atraído por el físicamente, pero eso cambiaría muy pronto...

Como era de esperarse, el chico acudía a la biblioteca a diario. Y siempre me buscaba a mi para que le ayudara a encontrar lo que buscaba (entre comillas porque el conocía muy bien la biblioteca y caminaba muy seguro a donde el sabía que se encontraban los libros que estaba buscando) así que solo me quería tener por un lado para que cargara sus libros. Pero eso no era lo que me molestaba. A pesar de que no era parte de mi trabajo, le habría ayudado con gusto... si tan solo se hubiera quedado callado!! Eran sus palabras y el tono en que me hablaba... como si fuera poco menos que basura para el, lo que me hacia odiarlo.

Mi temperamento no es tan dulce como tal vez ustedes lo hayan percibido al principio. Mi forma de escribir afecta poéticamente mis verdaderas ideas que surgen de una mente acalorada y que me lleva a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y es así como seguiré haciéndolo. Así que, en las palabras más amables con las que puedo expresarme, digamos que no pude tolerar por mucho tiempo la actitud del genio Ichijouji y le hice sentir mi desagrado, presentándolo con mis puños, una pared y el pavimento. Pero no crean que yo salí tan bien librado de ese encuentro, el fue amable en presentar su rodilla con mis costillas y mi abdomen.

Afortunada y desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos terminó muy grave. Como era de esperarse alguien –mi tío- nos interrumpió y fuimos llevados a un hospital de emergencia... ¿qué? no fue nada grave en serio!! Solo porque había mucha sangre fuera y nos habíamos hecho tremendas rajadas de... creo que ya me entendieron.

La peor consecuencia de este enfrentamiento fue indudablemente mi despido. Que solo sirvió para aumentar mi resentimiento hacia aquel tonto cuya única afectación notoria fue un precioso ojo azul... rodeado ahora por morado, o eso era lo que yo creía.

Al día siguiente de que hablé con Kouji, me enteré que le prohibieron volver a la misma biblioteca de la que fui despedido (solo a nosotros se nos ocurre pelear dentro de una biblioteca) ¿Qué si cómo me enteré? porque a aquel cínico se le ocurrió visitar mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que ver en el rostro de Kouji, su viva imagen, el demonio en persona decidió visitarme. Al menos no hice otra payasada como la del día en que vi por primera vez a Kouji y eso fue porque esta vez yo pensé que se trataba de el. Pero no, el momento que su voz grave y agitada –porque el no tuvo problemas para recordarme- comenzó a reprenderme si acaso lo estaba siguiendo, supe de quien se trataba y le respondí lo mejor que pude. Sin violencia la mejor solución era... "¿Necesita ayuda en algo, Sr. Ichijouji? No? Bien porque estoy ocupado"

Ignorarlo. Ese fue el consejo que me dio mi tío. _'si alguien te molesta, no les prestes atención. Ignorarlos es no darles importancia, y si no les das importancia luego no te pueden molestar'_ - a que tío tan inteligente tengo verdad?

Pero es más fácil _decir_ que _hacer _así que a pesar de que Ichijouji se había ido, yo aún seguía molesto. Lo interesante de todo es que Kouji se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Y por un momento parecía que estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, así que lo observé por un momento y después de darme cuenta de que ni siquiera parpadeaba lo dejé solo.

__

'Que horror, ahora se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos'

Un día llegué a la conclusión de que los jóvenes atractivos de ojos azules y cabello azul eran todos extraños y se encontraban merodeándome para volverme loco. _'Si, claro. El problema con ellos es que uno de ellos solo escupe veneno y el otro no escupe nada.'_ pero yo podía cambiar eso, verdad? Es decir, no era que Kouji no hablara, era yo quien necesitaba tomar la iniciativa y hacer preguntas que el pueda contestar verdad?

Y con esa idea en mis manos, me dirigí a hacer conversación con el adorable de Kouji. ¿Adorable? Ja! Adorable no era la palabra que utilizaría entonces, más bien...

* * * fin capitulo 5 * * *

Ughh, no tengo mucho tiempo para saludar pero si para agradecer a los que están leyendo este fic.

****

crystal y satoshi 4ever love

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic el cual actualizo lo más constante que posible: una vez por semana n_n'

****

Ice Kory X / Taku-chan

¿Te espía?? XD, jeje, y que te parece el "gemelo" se parece a Kouji o no? ^_^;;

****

Merle-chan

No te preocupes, yo vuelvo a la escuela de verano el próximo mes v_v. Dijiste que soy una de las mejores waaii!! GRACIAS!! _*LA MOSCA abraza a MERLE-CHAN* _y continuaste UN VIAJE!! _*MERLE-CHAN vuelve a ser abrazada*_ muchas, muchas gracias!!

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 


	5. Capitulo 6 la gravedad del asunto XD

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

CAPITULO 6: QUE RAYOS?? 

**__**

~ * KOUJI * ~

__

Es una conspiración. Me lo han cambiado. Se ha vuelto loco... eran las opciones que mi triste cabeza me daba para justificar el cambio de actitud de Takuya. Era desesperante, porque podía darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado desde el momento sentí como si toda su actitud fuera planeada.

La primera semana lo único que hacía era decir "Hola Kouji!" y yo respondía "Hey..." después de eso el sonreía y se iba a acomodar los libros que se habían acumulado (porque el muy loco se sentaba en el cubículo donde guardábamos nuestras cosas esperando a que yo llegara , al principio no entendía nada eso, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba ahí esperando solo para saludarme) y cuando me iba era la misma voz alegre despidiéndome "Adiós Kouji" y yo solo hacía una señal con mi mano. Fue extraño. Y se puso más aterrador.

La siguiente semana continuó con lo mismo, pero ahora cada vez que pasaba cerca de el, Takuya me llamaba y me pedía algo o me preguntaba cualquier tontería sobre el servicio o alguna persona que había visto hablando conmigo o algún libro (es decir sobre cualquier cosa, el tema no era lo importante lo importante era decir mi nombre). Preguntas fáciles que deberían ser fáciles de responder... pero por saber que venían de su boca, con esa dulce voz se me hacía imposible contestar o empezaba a tartamudear. _'Rayos!'_ Para no avergonzarme más decidí que no le respondería. Lo único que eso provocó fue que sus preguntas y atenciones hacia mí fueran más insistentes. _Rayos! Rayos!_

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con el? ustedes se preguntaran...

Pues sencillamente porque eso no tenía sentido. Es decir. Me ignoró durante todo un mes, estuvo evitándome como si fuera la plaga. ¿Y ahora quería ser mi amigo? Simplemente no encajaba, además... además...

Además, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Para ese entonces el ya figuraba en mis sueños en forma regular ¿Con que soñaba? Soñaba con su sonrisa, con el hablándome, haciéndome compañía, confiándome sus sueños y temores, diciéndome que era alguien especial para el... estaba infatuado con el chico por el que al principio sentía envidia, luego admiración y después celos de todos los que le rodeaban y podían estar con el.

Sea como fuera, para el fin de la semana ya estaba acostumbrado a sus voz cuestionándome constantemente y yo respondiendo con los más universales movimientos de cuello (ya saben: arriba – abajo = Sí, derecha – izquierda = no.)

Este avance se mantuvo por dos semanas. Podía escuchar la voz de Takuya que ahora me acompañaba por toda la biblioteca, me ayudaba a acomodar los libros mientras me hacía preguntas, era maravilloso (aunque todavía no puedo entender porque nadie le llamaba la atención por hablar tanto)... mientras duró.

El lunes de la cuarta semana, cuando entré al cubículo ya esperaba ver a Takuya después del fin de semana (que como se imaginarán se me había hecho eterno sin poder verlo).

Pero el no estaba ahí.

"Hey!" esta vez lo dije en tono de demanda _'Donde está mi beso? Quiero decir- mi Takuya... err ¿dónde está ese tonto?'_ Por un momento pensé que estaba escondiéndose, haciendo esto a propósito una broma suya, que se yo...

Dejé mis cosas sin guardar y salí a buscarlo por toda la biblioteca, pero el no estaba en ninguna parte. Desilusionado por su ausencia, volví al cubículo recogí mis cosas y salí de ahí. De pronto ya no me sentía de ánimos para estar en la biblioteca... si el no estaba ahí. Pero claro que eso no fue lo que le dije a mi jefe, le dije que no me sentía muy bien y que volvería mañana.

Al día siguiente llegué a la biblioteca más temprano (usualmente voy alrededor de las 4 pero ese día llegué a las 3:20 no me miren así... no estoy loco. En serio!). entré al cubículo y, como el día anterior, el no estaba ahí. Los actos se repitieron: dejé mis cosas tiradas en el suelo del cubículo y salí a buscarlo por todo el perímetro que abarca la biblioteca... sin éxito. _'_¿Y ahora que _hago?'_

Mi jefe se acercó a mi luciendo un poco preocupado. "¿ya te sientes mejor?"

__

"..."

'_Lo que debí hacer ayer, preguntar por el!'_

"Kouji, niño-"

"Disculpe señor, no sabe donde esta Takuya?"

"Ah!" exclamó mi jefe y después sonrió "salió de vacaciones, pero regresa la próxima semana..."

__

'¿de vacaciones? Eso es todo? pero...' 

"¿por qué no me dijo nada?"

La cara del viejo se puso muy seria entonces y yo comencé a alarmarme, acaso había mentido antes solo para tranquilizarme "La verdad es que fue una salida de emergencia, ayer llamó para decirme que estaba en casa de su tío, por algún problema de salud"

"¿pero el está bien, verdad?"

"Yo, no sé... espero que sí" Eso no me hizo sentir mejor, pero al menos sabía donde estaba _'Mi pobre Takuya... espero que esté bien y que regrese pronto'_

Esa semana pasó y del divino ni sus luces... decir que estaba angustiado era poco, y las pesadillas que tenía sobre el no ayudaban en nada. La siguiente semana seguía igual, creo que hubiera estado más tranquilo si hubiera podido verlo en ese tiempo, o si al menos supiera que había pasado con el. Pero no! el señorito no se dignó a presentarse hasta el jueves de esa semana, tan tranquilo... como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Takuya..." el estaba sentado dentro del cubículo, esperándome igual que antes.

"Hola Kouji!" el idiota ese solo me dio su usual saludo (que a pesar de que me hacía sentir alegre, no era lo que quería escuchar, lo que yo quería era una explicación) y después comenzó a organizar los libros en sus manos, luego se puso de pie con toda la intención abandonar la pequeña habitación. Entonces si reaccioné, me paré justo frente a la puerta bloqueando la única salida y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

"Hey!" mi voz se volvió a escuchar como un reclamo, porque eso es lo que era "¿qué pasó contigo? porque no habías venido?"

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa aun más; amplia y sus brazos extendiendose para terminar colgados en mi cuello "Yo también te extrañé, Kouji!!" _'Que ray-'_

* * * fin capitulo 6 * * *

El título tiene dos significados, primero me pareció apropiado para los giros que tuvo la historia en un solo capítulo y para expresar mi desacuerdo sobre el final de Digimon Frontier! Buaa! Yo quería ver más!! Aughh.. como sea, ya no me quejo, pobre Koichi casi lo pierden al final!!

Y ahora sobre sus comentarios, críticas y palabras de apoyo (ustedes son una monada, muchas gracias!!) creo que debo hacerles unas aclaraciones:

__

Mi explicación de porque escogí a Ken es más que obvia: yo sabía que todos estaban esperando al sweet-Koichi, pero ese es el problema de porque no lo escogí, además de que sería muy predecible, el personaje es demasiado tierno, no sabría como presentarlo como villano, sería demasiado OOC, además Ken puede relacionarse más con la maldad, gracias a su episodio de Kaiser despiadado.

****

Nakuru Tsukishiro

Jeje, se supone que yo debería tener control sobre la longitud de los capítulos pero la verdad es que no XD, aunque debo confesarte que últimamente no he podido escribir nada de más de 2 páginas de longitud... creo que mi creatividad está desapareciendo * comienza a llorar *. Por otra parte, estoy de acuerdo contigo Kouji es divino!! ^_^

****

Taku-chan

Te van a demandar por exceso de uso de la palabra "_chale_" XD (no me hagas caso estoy loca), sorry porque este capitulo no tiene mucha acción, o al menos no- nada de acción. Aparte de eso... Waii!! Soy una de tus favoritas!! XD no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso!! ahora promete que vas a continuar y no vas a abandonar el fic de _Big Brother_ ni el de _"Sentimientos"_ , porque aunque ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo escribir ni un meco review sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo!!

****

Yami Bakura

* La mosca abraza a Yami Bakura * gracias por tus comentarios, en especial que te haya gustado la idea de que Ken apareció en este fic!! Otra vez muchas gracias!!

****

Merle-chan

* La mosca abraza a Daisuke, el representante de Merle * Jeje, supongo que Merle tiene miedo de que le lastime el cuello ^_^; tu sabes que agradezco mucho tus comentarios, pero eso no significa que no lo voy a decir, *Merle aparece de la nada para taparle la boca a La mosca, pero entonces es Dai-kun el que grita:* Continua UN VIAJE!! Si si!! que lo continúe! que lo continúe!...

****

crystal y satoshi 4ever love

* La mosca hiperactiva * ¿Vacaciones?! ¿Vacaciones donde? XD jeje, quiero decir... ¿cuáles? Ya entré a la escuela de verano y voy a estar ahí un mes, yo espero que usted si esté disfrutando de las suyas ^_^ sorry por la tardanza con el capítulo pero es que es mi primera semana de vuelta a la skull y pues siempre tardo algo en adaptarme... v_v

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 


	6. Capitulo 7 lo se, reencarné en el animal...

**Sobre el fic:**

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

Este capitulo es la continuacion de donde nos quedamos con Takuya la ultima vez (si no lo recuerdan pasen al capitulo 5)

**CAPITULO 7: AUCH! Y MÁS AUCH!**

**_~ * TAKUYA * ~_**

¿Adorable? Ja! Adorable no era la palabra que utilizaría entonces, más bien atormentador, nada cooperativo, regañón (con la mirada... y aun así lograba mantener su encanto o tenerme encantado, es lo mismo.)

... problemático, desatento, callado, ignorante (y no refiero a su inteligencia).

Me refiero a que el muy bruto me ignoró!!

La primera vez que lo saludé, yo estaba dentro del cubículo, nervioso esperando a que llegara y cuando por fin apareció sentí un nudo en la garganta y una temblorina en las piernas. Pero el ni siquiera había notado mi presencia así que le grité al saludarlo y gracias a mi enfado fue con la energía suficiente para que el no pudiera ignorarme por más que intentara. El volteó a verme sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tartamudeo otro tanto y al final aspiró y respiró varias veces hasta calmarse... pero no dijo nada.

_'creo que lo tomé por sorpresa' _pensé sonriendo mientras salía del cubículo.

Eso me hizo pensar, aún más, reconsiderar mis planes. El no estaba listo para los discursos y maratones de palabras que tenía planeados.

Oh pero eso no era ningún problema, si el necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a mi voz, pues por mi no había ningún problema. La biblioteca no iba a ningún lado y yo tampoco mientras necesitara pagar mis estudios, lo que de seguro tomaría un largo, largo tiempo.

Lo dejé en paz por el resto del día pero antes de que saliera por la puerta principal de la biblioteca yo me despedí de el casi gritando "Adiós Kouji" su espalda se volvió rígida inmediatamente, pero el no volteó. Segundos después levantó un brazo y con su mano hizo un movimiento de despedida al cual sonreí, para mí eso era más que suficiente.

Hice lo mismo durante toda la semana y para el viernes el ya respondía mi saludo en un tono más relajado aunque lo único que decía era: "Hey" yo podía notar la diferencia en su tono, cada vez era más animado. Así que, basándome en ese avance, la siguiente semana decidí comenzar a hacer preguntas comunes sin un significado profundo: "Kouji, ¿No has visto 'tal libro'?", "Kouji, ¿el 'viejo' no te pidió quedarte tiempo extra?", "Kouji, ven a ver esto!", "Kouji, ¿qué dices si vamos a..." pero me di cuenta de que el no estaba listo para articular palabras todavía cuando volvió a repetir la escena del lunes pasado, volvió a hacer una magnifica impresión pez y después comenzó a tartamudear. _'Esto va a tomar más tiempo...' _y en verdad que lo fue, 2 semanas y para el viernes de la segunda semana el seguía con monosílabas y señales con cabeza y manos. Pero cuantas expresiones podía ver! Aunque no fuera su voz, al menos era agradable a la vista.

Ya había pensado que era hora de dar un paso más. Que se yo, encontrarnos fuera de la biblioteca? acompañarlo a su casa, lo que fuera. Pero el fin de semana recibí una llamada de mi familia diciendo que mi tío estaba hospitalizado y que por favor cuidara de el. Así que olvidándome de Kouji por un tiempo, me fui a cuidar de mi tío...

si claro. El viejo no soportaba que estuviera vigilándolo todo el tiempo y me mandó a la biblioteca (la misma de la que me habían despedido) a hacer su trabajo, que en general es, mantener el lugar funcionando como reloj.

Me gustaría decir que la semana y media fue sencilla y llevadera. Pero no fue así. Todo lo relacionado a los trabajos en la biblioteca eran fáciles y no tuve problema con dirigir el lugar, después de todo había pasado buen tiempo observando a mi tío (eso es, antes de que me despidiera ¿resentido? naaa!!)

Pero lo inevitable ocurrió, mi reencuentro con el detestable geniecito.

Estaba yo tan tranquilo, conversando con el joven que me había reemplazado (no hay resentimiento con el, de hecho me simpatiza mucho) cuando el odioso aquel se apareció fuera de la biblioteca. _'¿Qué cree que está haciendo en este lugar? Como rayos se enteró de que estaba aquí?'_ en cuanto vi su imagen a través del cristal mi sangre comenzó a hervir y sin pensarlo mucho fui a "saludarlo", aunque podrán imaginarse que no fui a decirle ningún "Hola", sino "¿por qué no me dejas en paz y te largas de una buena vez?" grité y el volteó a verme sorprendido.

El idiota que no vale la pena llamar por su nombre me miró con ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos y luego me preguntó "¿Y que rayos haces tu aquí?"

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, "¿Q- quieres decir que no viniste a molestarme?"

El me miró desconcertado y con algo de curiosidad y luego una mueca apareció en sus labios. "Creo que se te ha subido el Ego, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo."

"Entonces a que has venido"

"Err..., Takuya. El, uhh, vino por mi..., a recogerme." La voz del nuevo trabajador de la biblioteca... _'¿cual es su nombre?'_

"Davis" '_exacto... hey!'_

"Hola Ken!" lo saludó el muy tranquilo.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" preguntó Ken con algo de prisa por alejarse.

"Si, Adiós Takuya, nos vemos mañana." Dijo el otro alegremente y se fue caminando al lado de aquel, aquel... _' arghh!! No entiendo!!'_

"Adiós" apenas murmuré y luego me quedé pensando _'... Que rayos!'_

Como se habrán dado cuenta, señor simpatía tiene un amigo y es nada menos que mi reemplazo en esta biblioteca... y sin que me lo pregunten, voy a decirles algo. No me parece justo! El geniecito no necesita amigos!! O al menos no los necesitaba cuando yo estuve aquí. ¿entonces porque es tan amable con Davis? Porque no pudo ser así conmigo? Que fue? Simplemente decidió que yo no le simpatizaba y punto? y por eso perdí mi trabajo aquí.

Ya se que no fue solo su culpa, yo tampoco le tuve mucha paciencia. Tal vez el nuevo es una persona más tolerante,... y seguramente no lo conoció en la biblioteca.

_'Está decidido, este es el peor lugar para conocer personas'_

Eventualmente me acostumbré a ver a Ken merodeando en la entrada, poco antes de la hora de salida de Davis. El último día que trabajé ahí fue cuando mi tío volvió a la biblioteca, me ofreció quedarme a trabajar ahí nuevamente, pero yo rechacé la oferta por una sencilla razón, la otra biblioteca quedaba mucho más cerca de la escuela, además no quería ser la causa por que Davis perdiera su trabajo. Le dije justamente eso a mi tío el cual acepto mi decisión sin insistir (ughh, se nota cuanto –no- me extraña)

Después de todo eso, volví a mi nueva biblioteca y como por arte de magia, olvidé todo lo que había pasado al ver a Kouji. "Takuya..."

"Hola Kouji!" le saludé alegremente y como siempre me dispuse a salir sin recibir respuesta alguna de su parte. _'Se siente bien volver a la rutina.'_

"Hey!" el se paró frente a la puerta bloqueando la única salida _'ok, eso no era parte de la rutina'_ "¿qué pasó contigo? porque no habías venido?"

_Hay momentos en tu vida que causan gran impacto pero no puedes prepararte para ellos._

Ok, que me hablara no era tan impactante, pero a mi me dejó sorprendido. Después de todo, mi buen trabajo me ha costado.

_Soy una persona que cree fervientemente en el destino. Si algo está destinado a pasarte (sea malo o bueno, en especial si es algo malo) te va a pasar y me gusta pensar que las personas que deben entrar en mi vida aparecerán en mi vida eventualmente._

Si Ken y yo no hubiéramos peleado, no me hubieran corrido de aquel lugar, yo seguiría allá y tal vez nunca me habría topado con Kouji y esa idea no me gustó en lo más mínimo. Así que, agradecido como estaba, y no habiendo nadie más a quien agradecerle más que a el, por estar ahí, a mi lado en ese momento...

"Yo también te extrañé, Kouji!!" le dije y como resultado de un impulso terminé abrazandolo y...

golpeándolo.

"Auch!" lo escuché quejarse y me alejé de el un poco para poder ver su rostro. Una de sus manos cubría su nariz con cuidado. _'¿Y ahora que hice?'_ vaya que soy... "¡torpe!"

* * * fin capitulo 7 * * *

A todos los que están leyendo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, me gustaría decir que no volverá a pasar, pero mientras esté en la escuela de verano será algo inevitable que tarde un poco más en actualizar.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes lindas personas, por sus reviews y una vez más sorry por tardanza (estoy pensando en cambiar de nombre, de mosca a tortuga, creo que me quedaría mejor XD.)

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

_"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." _


	7. Capitulo 8 ya tengo listas las maletas

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto. En este capítulo está el punto de vista de ambos porque simplemente fue lo mejor para la situación, aunque creo que al final termina con un sabio 'oh' que no se da a entender mucho.

****

CAPITULO 8: BUU! EXÁMENES FINALES!

**__**

~ * KOUJI * ~

'No puedo creer que haya soportado tanto tiempo en este lugar' pensaba eso cuando apenas cumplía 3 meses de hacer el servicio en la biblioteca. Un semestre de clases estaba a punto de terminar _'y yo encerrado en un lugar tan aburrido'_ donde el bullicio del exterior se podía observar sin volumen. Eso era perfecto, pero como podrán darse cuenta, en ese entonces no sabía apreciar muchas cosas.

Conforme se acercaba el verano, la biblioteca se iba vaciando más y más, lo cual me parecía ilógico _'¿qué nadie tiene exámenes finales?'._ Nuestro anciano jefe se la pasaba fuera todo el día (persiguiendo jóvenes que salían despavoridas al encontrase con el) mientras que Takuya, Jumpei y yo nos hacíamos cargo de todos el trabajo (que era mínimo) e incluso nos quedaba tiempo para la actividad favorita de Takuya: leer, la actividad favorita de Jumpei: hablar de Zoe (una chica rubia que iba todos los días a pedir los mismos libros y siempre necesita ayuda) y mi actividad favorita: ignorarlos.

...

Ok! ok! ver a Takuya! contentos?

De vez en cuando, Takuya me preguntaba si no me aburría solo estar ahí cachando moscas, yo le respondía que estaba poniendo atención a lo que Jumpei estaba diciendo y el me respondía si claro y yo le decía que se callara.

Por cierto, ya puedo hablar con Takuya... ¿que? ¿por que me ven así? no es la gran cosa... bueno, si es la gran cosa. Si quieren saber como pasó, pues muy sencillo: todo se me hizo más fácil después de aquel día que Takuya embistió con su dura cabeza a mi pobre nariz. Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas: "Torpe..." le dije

y una sensación de deja-vú vino a mi al recordar que ya lo había llamado antes de esa forma, el día que nos conocimos, y luego "¿POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS? O PIENSAS ANTES DE..." bla bla bla. Aun recuerdo el rostro de Takuya cuando terminé con mis regaños, se debatía entre el sentimiento de culpa y de felicidad porque le había hablado.

Pero volviendo a donde estábamos, mes más tarde, con exámenes finales en la puerta y con Takuya insistiendo que, el que yo estuviera sentado sin hacer nada (solo viéndolo) era improductivo.

"Cállate y sigue leyendo" Takuya nunca toma ofensa de mis palabras, no importa en que tono las diga, el dice que son suaves en comparadas con otras que le han dicho.

"¿Qué no tienes exámenes?" el quería saber.

"Si, pero no necesito estudiar para pasarlos."

"¿En serio? No me digas que te copias los exámenes o-"

"Claro que no, es solo que nada de lo que me enseñan me parece difícil."

"Oh!" pausa mientras piensa en algo, luego "¿entonces porque no lees algo?"

"Uh" _'lo dice en serio' _su apariencia tranquila me decía que si "¿para qué?"

"Leer es divertido, en especial cuando no es obligación."

"Takuya, eres un caso especial y es por eso que paso por alto el hecho de que te pasas la mitad del tiempo pegado a un libro. Pero no te equivoques, detesto leer tanto como detesto a los matados que viene aquí a hacer lo mismo" Takuya me miró sorprendido, y luego todo su rostro se transformó en uno de tristeza, sus ojos más brillantes que de costumbre _'upps'_ - "Takuya?"

"..."

"err... no quise decir eso yo-"

"..."

"Takuya, uh..." en eso estaba yo cuando el otro comienza a reir-no, mejor dicho a carcajearse de mi.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté enfadado.

"Hubieras visto tu cara, parecía que ibas a llorar." dijo casi llorando de risa.

"pues tu también parecías que ibas a llorar"

"pe-jeje, pero yo estaba fingiendo"

"..." lo miré enfadado y justo en eso, para su suerte, apareció Jumpei con una bolsa del autoservicio de la esquina. "¿Quieren comer algo?"

"Sí!" dijo Takuya y quitándole la bolsa de las manos salió corriendo en dirección del cubículo. Jumpei y yo no pudimos evitar sonreír mientras lo seguíamos.

Cuando llegamos lo encontramos sentado con un libro en sus piernas al que no estaba mirando por atender al chocolate en sus manos. "¿Y ahora que estás leyendo? más poemas románticos?" dijo Jumpei y yo volteé a ver en dirección de ambos varias veces, Jumpei sonreía mientras Takuya se ponía de un interesante color rojo y evitaba voltear a mirarnos.

"No, no es nada de eso. Es un libro de matemáticas."

"Gahh! Malditos exámenes finales" se quejó Jumpei y se sentó a un lado de Takuya.

Mientras ellos comían y compartían sus penas, yo levanté el libro que Takuya estaba leyendo (que había sido lanzado para enfatizar el desagrado) y vi que efectivamente se trataba de uno de Álgebra. Lo hojee por un momento y descubrí con aburrimiento que todo aquello ya lo había visto o aprendido- y con horror descubrí que no me parecía difícil. Luego volteé a ver a Takuya que estaba contándole a Jumpei como no podía concentrarse cuando leía un libro que se tratara de matemáticas, física o química. Volteé a ver el libro una vez más 'tengo una idea...'

**__**

~ * TAKUYA * ~

__

'No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y ya estoy en finales otra vez' el segundo semestre en el colegio y el primero en esta biblioteca (por si no lo recuerdan yo antes trabajaba felizmente en la biblioteca que está cerca de mi casa hasta que me corrieron).

Ya solo quedaba la semana de exámenes y después tendría todo el tiempo libre para leer los libros de ficción y novelas que había abandonado por el _estudio 'en cuanto salga de la escuela voy a tomar una semana de vacaciones'_ pensaba e incluso podía imaginarme por la mañana levantándome temprano y desayunar cereal en mi cama, y después comenzar a leer; al mediodía ordenar pizza o algo a domicilio y seguir leyendo y comiendo hasta que el sol bajara y después saldría a pasear, correr; compraría nuevos libros y ropa; uno de esos días también los aprovecharía para ir a visitar a mi familia _'pero voy a dejar eso para el fin de semana para que no puedan convencerme de que me quede con ellos...'_

Maravillosos sueños que no debería estar teniendo en aquel momento, cuando la prioridad era pasar los exámenes si no quería reprobar y tener que quedarme todo el verano en la escuela haciendo recuperación. Traté de poner atención una vez más en el libro más aburrido del mundo -Álgebra I- haciendo obvia la inevitable amenaza de una segunda parte de tan desagradable tema. Afortunadamente había muy pocas cosas que hacer en la biblioteca y muchas manos que hacían que todo se hiciera más rápido, dándome a mi tiempo suficiente para estudiar y hacer trabajos finales, como la antología de poesías y cuentos (que en realidad disfruté haciendo, pero Jumpei me descubrió leyendo poemas y comenzó a decir que romántico era a pesar de que yo le expliqué porque lo que hacía).

Aun así, había una cosa que no me quedaba clara. A Kouji parecía que no le importaba estudiar, o nunca sacaba un cuaderno o un libro dentro de la biblioteca. Muchas veces Jumpei y yo nos sentábamos a estudiar juntos pero Kouji no hacía nada solo se sentaba a vernos o se iba limpiar algo. Cuando le pregunté que si no tenía algún examen por presentar el me aclaró que no necesitaba estudiar para salir bien _'otro con complejo de genio... genial.'_ Entonces le ofrecí que leyera algo más, cualquier cosa por no verlo ahí sentado sin hacer nada, _'yo y mi complejo de inutilidad' _entonces el me hizo una confesión que me dejó algo triste, aunque no le dejé saberlo me habían molestado sus palabras. '_El solo piensa así porque jamás lo ha hecho'_ razoné y entonces decidí que esa sería mi nueva meta con Kouji: inducirlo hacia el buen hábito de la lectura (que en mi caso ya se ha convertido en un vicio). _'con lo que he logrado antes no debe ser tan difícil' _tengo mis motivos para sentirme orgulloso, saben, hacía un mes que había logrado mi antigua meta -hacer que Kouji me hablara- lo que un tiempo me parecía imposible, así que hacer que leyera era como dice 'pan comido'. Y hablando de comida...

Jeje, Jumpei trajo la bolsa más grande de la tienda repleta de cosas que no nutren pero son deliciosas. Jumpei y yo nos dedicamos a devorarnos la bolsa mientras nos quejábamos de la escuela y Kouji que no quiso comer ni decir nada.

Esa vez me miraba de una forma extraña.

Ok, solo me estaba mirando, no había nada extraño en eso aparte del hecho de que se trataba de Kouji, quien siempre trataba de ignorarnos. "¿Cuándo tienes este examen?" me preguntó.

Jumpei y yo nos quedamos callados, sorprendidos de que el hubiera preguntado algo -cierto, que el me habla pero aún es muy poco y solo cuando estamos solo (lo que no me molesta sino que lo hace más especial).

Hice la pausa aun más larga tratando de recordar y después me vino la respuesta "el próximo jueves," y añadí "¿porque?"

"..."

"Kouji?"

"¿Son los últimos 2 capítulos del libro verdad?"

"Eh? Uh... si." le respondí sintiéndome algo desorientado _'a donde quiere ir con esas preguntas'_

"..."

"..."

"¿y que es lo que no entiendes?"

...

__

'Oh!'

* * * fin capitulo 8 * * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Me han alegrado mucho esta última semana de clases ^_^ y ahora me voy de vacaciones a la playa por una semana así que **no habrá ninguna actualización** la próxima semana, sorry.

Visiten mi página!!

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 

Matta ne!!


	8. Capitulo 9 me extrañaron? no? buaaa!

**Sobre el fic:**

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

**CAPITULO 9: QUIEN ES EL MALVADO?**

**_~ * KOUJI * ~_**

_'El divino viene a mi casa! El divino viene a mi casa!!'_ como podrán darse cuenta estaba algo– no, muy emocionado, aunque por fuera siguiera actuando como siempre. Aunque solo frente a Takuya, pero para el resto del mundo era más que obvio que estaba extremadamente feliz conmigo mismo, con una sonrisa que parecía salirse de mi cara.

"¿te sacaste la lotería o algo así?" preguntó Jumpei, entonces traté de controlarme.

_'Vamos no es la gran cosa, solo irá a tu casa **a estudiar** hoy por la tarde...' _pero al momento que recordaba eso jeje, una nube se formaba en mis pensamientos y volvía a soñar despierto y la sonrisa de idiota volvía a mi rostro.

Cuando por fin llego el momento de irnos, yo estaba, como era de esperarse, muy nervioso y muy emocionado, tan emocionado que no podía decir nada coherente y mejor me quedé callado, dedicándome únicamente a indicar por donde debíamos caminar. Por otro lado Takuya aprovecho mi silencio para comenzar a hablarme sobre sus libros favoritos y los libros favoritos de los jóvenes.

"los de terror que al terminar te dan pesadillas o los de misterio donde hay casos de muertes sin resolver. Umm... Si! los de misterio definitivamente son los mejores para que empieces..." _'¿sigue terco con eso?'_ pero no dije nada le estuve soportando el discursito todo el camino a mi casa y el iba tan concentrado en lo que decía (a diferencia de mi que me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro) que no se dio cuenta que ya habíamos llegado hasta que le abrí la puerta para dejarlo pasar, entonces su platica pasó de libros a constantes exclamaciones "¿llamas a esto jardín? Es más grande que un parque!" "Cuantos carros dijiste que tenías?" "Podría vivir en tu sala!!" "No, mejor en el comedor..." "Retiro lo dicho! La cocina es mi hogar!!" "Rayos Kouji! Tu habitación es mas grande que mi casa completa" "¿todos esto juegos son tuyos? ahora entiendo porque no te gusta leer..."

Me costó trabajo separarlo de observar todo lo que había en mi casa (que para mi no tenían nada de extraordinario, pero que el se empeñaba en admirar) resultando una gran distracción para el y su estudio. En especial los que tomaron más tiempo para alejarlos de el fue una pared repleta de libros en la sala (no quería dejar de ver cuales había leído y cuales no conocía) y mi hermano Koichi. Recuerdo que apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya comenzaba a lamentar haberlos presentado.

"Takuya, el es mi hermano Koichi. Koichi, el es Takuya Kanbara." Los ojos de Takuya aumentaron considerablemente de tamaño y su boca estaba abierta como muestra de la sorpresa que tenía. _'Jeje, ahora que recuerdo nunca le dije que tenía un hermano...'_

"Mucho gusto!" dijo Koichi.

"WOW!! Son... idénticos!!" al escuchar esto Koichi alzó una ceja y volteó a verme.

"No dijiste que ibas a traer visitas... mi papa se va a enfadar." Dijo mi hermano en tono serio.

"Olvídalo, después me preocupo por eso. Además los planes no van a cambiar las cosas, aun voy a ayudarte con tu trabajo final." Le respondí tratando de ignorar una voz interna que decía que estaba en problemas.

"¿Entonces el," dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza en dirección general a donde estaba Takuya "que hace aquí?" obviamente evitando voltear a verlo.

"Yo... vengo a estudiar. Tengo un examen de álgebra y Kouji se ofreció a ayudarme." Le respondió Takuya obligando así a que mi hermano volteara a nuevamente_ 'había olvidado que el detesta ser ignorado'_

"¿en serio?" preguntó Koichi, su mirada llena de incredulidad.

"Si." respondió el otro sin dudar. Obviamente Takuya se daba cuenta de que había algo incomodo en la pregunta, pero no se dejó intimidar.

"..." mi hermano volteó a darme la cara. Por la apariencia de su rostro el me estaba preguntando sin palabras algo así como _'¿es cierto lo que dijo?'_

"..." y yo asentí una vez para responder.

"..." Takuya nos miró a los dos, para después mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Antes de empezar Takuya, no quieres comer algo?"

"Eh? no gracias, aun sigo repitiendo los dulces que me comí," Koichi puso cara de asco al escuchar eso _'¿por qué se comporta así ahora?' _sin darme tiempo para pensar en la extraña actitud de mi hermano, Takuya continuó "pero si quieres puedo acompañarte."

"No!" gritó Koichi haciendo que Takuya brincara de sorpresa y que yo lo viera aun más raro "mejor porque no vienes conmigo para que Kouji pueda comer tranquilamente! a el le gusta comer solo sabes."

"Uh..." Takuya volteó a verme algo inseguro, obviamente preguntando si era seguro aceptar esa oferta.

"..." Usualmente hubiera dejado al divino en compañía de mi hermano sin preocuparme, pero había algo extraño en la conducta de Koichi que era completamente distinta a lo normal. _'Casi como si odiara a Takuya'. _Así que mi respuesta fue un **no** por todo lo alto. Moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo señas con los brazos (por suerte Koichi no me vio).

"... claro" dijo el – al que supuestamente estaba aconsejando – e inmediatamente fue jalado del brazo por mi hermano y forzado a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Yo me quedé mirando su partida hacia mi cuarto, sintiéndome muy sorprendido- y confundido. ¿acaso había mal interpretado su mirada? O no pudo entender lo que yo quería decirle? No estaba el preguntando si mi hermano le arrancaría la cabeza cuando yo me volteara. Aparentemente no. Resultó que el creyó que yo estaba rechazando su ofrecimiento de hacerme compañía.

En que cabeza cabe!! Como pudo pensar eso!!

Así que para poder volver a reunirme con ellos, me serví algo ligero y comí lo más rápido que pude (hasta que casi me atraganto) me tomé un jugo de algo, la verdad es que no recuerdo bien ni que comí, lo único que yo quería era correr a mi cuarto e interrumpir cualquier cosa que Takuya y Koichi estuvieran haciendo, aunque estuvieran estudiando.

Sin embargo, cuando llegue a la puerta del cuarto se me ocurrió una mejor idea. Para darme una idea de lo que encontraría al entrar decidí pegar el oido a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro (imaginaba cosas volando, MIS cosas volando por el cuarto en una guerra a muerte o un menos sangriento duelo de palabras, cosas por el estilo, pero no) escuchar la voz de mi hermano (que es casi igual a la mía) diciendo "... mi hermano habla mucho de ti." Me convertí instantáneamente en una estatua de hielo. _'¿Quéeeeeeee?'_

"en serio?..." fue la respuesta que soltó Takuya ", perdón. No es que no te crea, pero es que en la biblioteca casi no habla – es muy raro cuando lo hace – y por eso se me dificulta imaginármelo hablando MUCHO como tu dices..."

***TOC* *TOC***

Inmediatamente las personas al otro lado de la puerta guardaron silencio. Ahora que era más seguro de entrar me atreví a abrir la puerta y encontré a los dos sentados en extremos opuestos de mi escritorio con expresiones de sorpresa y burla (ustedes imagínense quien tenía cual). Lancé una mirada de odio a mi hermano antes de decir en tono de enfado "¿Por qué no han comenzado a trabajar?"

"Te estabamos esperando a ti, hermanito" _'ughh... esa actitud_' ya había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.

"..." más mirada de odio que solo recibía una mueca de burla de un rostro igual al mío.

Esa me pareció una de las tardes más largas de mi vida y para hacer el recuerdo más corto, solo les diré que de ahí en adelante Takuya y Koichi trabajaron muy poquito en sus estudios y se dedicaron más bien a platicar y a reírse de cosas que yo no hallaba graciosas. Cuando por fin llegó la hora en que Takuya debía volver a su casa decidí acompañarlo hasta la parada de autobús y ahora iba platicando sobre mi hermano, cuanto le impresionó nuestro parecido ("pues claro somos gemelos" le respondí yo, pero el me ignoró y siguió diciendo más cosas).

Estuvimos parados buen tiempo a que pasara el último autobús, ya era muy tarde y estaba temiendo volver a la casa con el otra vez (no que eso me molestara, pero mi padre iba llegar pronto y a el no le haría ninguna gracia). El se mantuvo hablando al principio pero después de media hora parecía que ya no le quedaba más que decir. El silencio era incomodo (además de mi comentario inicial yo no había vuelto a decir nada) y pensé que el no lo notaría.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"Porque me ofreciste ayuda, y me pasé la tarde distrayéndome en otras cosas y desperdicié el tiempo"

"hm... es verdad que desperdiciaste el tiempo, y no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad que tenías de aclarar tus dudas del examen"

"Si bueno... pues déjame decirte que tu casa no es algo que se ve todos los días"

"pero no fue de mi casa de la que estuviste hablando por casi una hora"

"eh?"

*suspiro* "al menos mira el lado amable, todavía te queda un día para estudiar"

"pero no vas a volver a ayudarme... verdad?"

* * * fin capitulo 9 * * *

_* LA MOSCA aparece más prieta, más gorda y más feliz que antes.*_

DARLA: Hey! como están todos!! *saludando con la mano*

LINNDA: _*más delgada, más pálida y más enferma que hace una semana*_ deja en paz a los lectores! Que no ves que ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que leer tus menzadas.

DARLA: pero si solo quiero saludarlos!! Y desearles que estén pasando unas felices vacaciones!!

LINNDA: pues ya lo hiciste, así que ya termina!

DARLA: pero también quiero agradecer a todos los que me han escrito reviews! Muchas gracias a **Haruko Haruhara, Vrag, Kory **y** Crystal Ketchum **por sus reviews!! Y un especial saludo a **Ken Ohki ** que me acaba de dar la genial noticia de que va a subir este fic a su pagina :)

LINNDA: Ok, ok... ahora si ya terminaste!

DARLA: Huy si, ya voy! ¬_¬ _*en voz baja*_ mil disculpas por su actitud, es que la muy buey@ está enferma, le dio gripe en pleno verano.

LINNDA: termina ya!!

DARLA: _*sonriendo* _ja ne!!

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

_"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." _


	9. Capitulo 10

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

CAPITULO 10: AL AMANECER Y AL ATARDECER

**__**

~ * TAKUYA * ~

'Idénticos... ¿Tiene un hermano gemelo? por qué no me advirtió antes? ¡Ay! Mi pobre cabeza...' Kouji pudo y debió advertirme sobre su hermano!! Aun estoy algo sentido con el por eso porque como ustedes ya saben, sufro de cierto trauma relacionado con tipos de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, luego resulta que este hay otro idéntico a el en la misma familia ¡Y no me lo dice!! Pero bueno, se lo dejé pasar porque el no saben nada sobre este problema. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le dije porque actuaba como lo hacía al principio, pero ahora ya no tiene caso que se lo diga o... ughh, ya me estoy desviando de lo que quería decir.

Sobre lo que quiero hablar en realidad, tampoco es la visita que hice a la casa de Kouji, que fue por demás interesante y reveladora (lo de su hermano me dejó algo sorprendido, pero aun más sorprendente fue lo que Koichi me dijo y que, jeje, no les voy a contar.) Al final del día, yo seguía igual de ignorante hacia las matemáticas y Kouji estaba enojado conmigo, pero debí haber hecho algo muy bueno a alguien sin saberlo y ahora alguien que lo ve todo me estaba recompensado por eso. Kouji aceptó ayudarme a estudiar el día siguiente, pero esta vez quedamos de ir a mi casa, donde el esperaba que no me distrajera tanto.

Y no lo hice!! No me distraje! Puse atención a todo lo que tenia que decir. Kouji es muy buen maestro, explica todo muy bien y es increíblemente paciente. Pero a pesar de nuestra buen disposición para el estudio, terminamos con los dos capítulos del libro algo tarde, más bien, de noche. El habló a su casa para decir donde estaba y pedir que fueran a recogerlo pero quien sea que le haya respondido no quiso hacerlo, así que el pobre tuvo que quedarse a dormir (y antes de que les vuele la imaginación déjenme aclararles algo! el durmió en el sofá y yo en mi cama y había una pared de concreto entre nosotros ok? ¬_¬, bien.)

Si acaso algo extraordinario que pudo haber pasado es que fue la primera vez que soñé con el, aunque no fue nada romántico (mi horrible profesor de matemáticas me daba una pila de hojas y decía que era mi examen y debía contestaron el 30 minutos, Ken aparece para presentar el mismo examen y mientras yo hacía los problemas a la carrera el exclamó que ya había terminado, volteé a ver el reloj y ya faltaban 5 minutos y muy asustado me doy cuenta de que no llevo ni la mitad de las hojas, es cuando empiezo a sentir pánico; entonces Kouji aparece tan serio como siempre y dice que es un sueño, me asegura que el examen no va a ser tan largo y tendré tiempo suficiente.)

Al día siguiente, volví a sentirme algo inquieto. _'pero no hay de que preocuparse, estudié bastante para este examen...' 'estás seguro? podrás recordar todo?'_ aunque los nervios estaban haciendo añicos a mis tripas, no fue suficiente para quitarme el hambre y fue ahí donde encontré a Kouji, sentado en la única silla que hay en la cocina, lo saludé y comencé a sacar una caja de sopa instantánea (ughh, que? no soy buen cocinero, me van a demandar por eso?). Kouji estaba bebiendo una taza de café, no me atreví a preguntarle donde lo había encontrado, porque estoy seguro que yo nunca lo compré (así que probablemente estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara) así que solo le sonreí nerviosamente y me comí mi sopa instantánea con algo de remordimiento (que tal si se enferma, el café de por si es asqueroso que tal si...) pero el se dio cuenta de que algo andaba raro y me preguntó si me sentía bien "Eh? Yo? Me siento muy bien, de maravilla! Que tal tu? te duele algo?" dije sin pensar y el me miró de manera extraña.

"¿Sigues nervioso por el examen?" preguntó el y yo me reí.

"¿Nervioso yo? No para nada... pero si no nos vamos pronto, voy a llegar tarde lo que no es tan malo..." En cuanto terminamos de comer, salimos de mi casa y Kouji me acompañó a la escuela (más bien me llevó arrastrando) y me pidió le avisara a nuestro jefe que llegaría tarde porque quería ir a cambiarse a su casa (porque traía la misma ropa del día anterior).

Como era de esperarse, reprobé el examen. Lloré como no se imaginan y solo hasta que me había calmado un poco entendí que no remediaría nada lamentándome y volví a estudiar para presentar el examen de recuperación una semana después.

¡Ajá! Los engañé! En verdad creyeron eso? esa es la confianza que tienen en mí? Pues de hecho salí muy bien (por ahí dicen que pude haber salido mejor) pero yo estaba más que satisfecho con haber pasado y que la escuela por fin haya terminado. Además, estaba feliz porque había dejado a Kouji leyendo algo. En agradecimiento, decidí regalarle un libro, pero el obsequio no le hizo ninguna gracia "¿Libros selectos?"

"¡Son cuatro en 1!!"

"Ah." dijo Kouji sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Vamos! Son de misterio! Te garantizo que no te vas a aburrir o te devuelvo tu dinero!"

"¿Voy a pagar por esto?"

"¿Qué? No! no, era broma!!"

"Pues no me gusta tu sentido del humor."

"¿Entonces no vas a leerlo?"

"Ughh... Voy a hojearlo, cuando me acuerde. Pero no te prometo nada." y en eso quedamos.

Siguiendo con mis planes, pedí la semana inmediata al terminar la escuela para tomar vacaciones, relajarme, leer más, descansar, hacer ejercicio, dormir, visitar a mi familia y a mi tío y encontrarme con gente que no quiero ni mencionar. En general fue unas vacaciones muy agradables, pero saben a quien extrañé mucho? y saben que hice el domingo de esa misma semana?

* * * fin capitulo 10 * * *

Hola!! Saludos! Los quiero! Gracias por sus reviews a: **Ken Ohki **_(Porque lo quieres ver sufrir?? ¬_¬ cruel!! y ya lo oyeron, si tienen fics -tan lindos como este ^_^ [dijo la egocéntrica] – se los mandan!!)_ **Vrag **_(Ohayo!! me alegra que continúes leyendo mi fic, espero tu respuesta por correo.) _**Haruko Haruhara** _(Muchas gracias!! que bueno que te ha gustado!!)_ **Kory y Horo2**(¬_¬ no sabía que tenías pag. Claro que puedes subirlo!! Y sobre la rivalidad entre hermanos... pues, no estoy muy segura... pero de que alguien se pondrá celoso, se pondrá.) **Crystal Ketchum** _(Gracias!! gracias! me alegra que te guste este fic!!)_

Tengo prisa por volver a mi casa (porque estoy en un cyber y de milagro está lloviendo) así que cuando mejore el tiempo los cotorreo aún más ¬_¬'

¡Visiten mi página!! Y si ya la han visto pues vuelvan pronto que estoy a punto de actualizar!!

****

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

_"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." _

****

****

Ja ne!!


	10. Capitulos 11 y 12 'cuz I was born to ple...

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

CAPITULO 11: EL DEMONIO MENTIROSO

__

~ * KOUJI * ~

~ Hay momentos en tu vida que causan gran impacto pero no puedes prepararte para ellos. Por ejemplo, cuando una persona que en realidad será muy importante en tu vida, mejor aún está a punto de convertirse en el amor de tu vida. ~

¿Es linda la frase escrita ahí arriba verdad? Lástima que para mi ese no era el caso.

Conocí a Takuya hace ya casi 4 meses. Los mismos que llevo haciendo el servicio (es decir que no me pagan) en una biblioteca. En ese entonces, no sabía que me había encontrado a mi alma gemela, y aunque lo supiera nada hubiera cambiado. Al conocerlo, inconscientemente le apliqué la ley del hielo, lo que no lo hizo muy feliz y comenzó a hablarme, cada vez más y más hasta que tuvo que recurrir a la violencia (no intencional) para que yo por fin explotara gritándole.

No recuerdo como fue, o en que momento me enamoré de el. Solo se que fue el en ese _aburrido _lugar, entre tantos días normales y sin muchos eventos. Simplemente sucedió con tiempo y para el final del semestre yo sabía perfectamente bien lo que sentía por el y hacía todo lo posible por permanecer a su lado.

"pero no vas a volver a ayudarme... verdad?" el tenía el rostro más triste sobre la faz de la tierra así que ¿como podía decirle que no? (jamás planeaba hacerlo) así que acepté ayudarlo con la condición que esta vez sería en su casa y la canción que comencé a tarareaba en mi cabeza el resto del día y el siguiente iba más o menos así _'Voy a su casa! a la casa del divino!'_

Esa noche, la cara de idiota no se me quitó hasta que mi hermano hizo un comentario sobre las moscas entrando en mi boca para no salir jamás. Se supone que le estaba ayudando en su proyecto final de (ni idea, la verdad es que mi atención jamás estuvo ahí) pero Koichi no se enfadó por eso, una sonrisa de burla era más que suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando "¿Y lo invitaste a salir?" e inevitablemente me puse tan rojo como un semáforo en _Alto_.

Koichi solo se rió y me dijo que podíamos dejar el trabajo para mañana, pero como ya saben había un problema con eso "Pero le prometí a Takuya que le ayudaría a estudiar mañana"

"¿Y que? Uh, espera se a lo que te refieres, no vas a poder concentrarte en nada estando cerca de el cierto? Aw es tan lindo!!"

"No. No es por eso, es que mañana vamos a su casa."

"jeje, ¿y piensas terminar tarde eh? tal vez quedarte a dormir y luego..."

"¡Koichi!!"

Ughh, yo no quería recordar eso. Es embarazoso, pero necesario para que entiendan la clase de hermano que me ha tocado. El es, con excepción de nuestra apariencia, completamente diferente a mi: alegre, expresivo, gentil, juguetón(demasiado) y hace amigos con mucha facilidad; y claro todo lo opuesto dicta que mis puntos fuertes son sus debilidades: es terrible en el estudio (peor que Takuya), se distrae con facilidad, su habitación siempre es un desorden y es muy boca floja. Lo que muchas veces lo han metido en problemas a los cuales termino siendo arrastrado. La última de esas fue la que causó que perdiera a todos mis amigos. *suspiro* Pero tengo que admitir que de vez en cuando, a mi también se me salen cosas que no quiero decir. Ahora ha vuelto su curiosidad por el tema que logré que olvidaran por un momento... solo déjenlo pasar por alto una vez más si? después se los explico.

Solo por este momento quiero continuar criticando a mi hermano, mientras me quede algo de rabia... ¿por qué? umm después –pronto sabrán.

El muy descarado es un demonio con máscara de ángel (claro porque tiene mi cara). No es solo que me atormente. Si es verdad eso de que entre los gemelos hay uno bueno y un malo, yo no me considero un santo, pero el ni siquiera alcanza a tener un halo. En otras palabras, es un monstruo. Un monstruo que le encanta burlarse de mi en cuanto descubre alguno de mis secretos y el problema es que yo siempre trato de mantener todo en secreto. Ah! yo se que me quiere, a su muy diabólica manera, pero podría vivir sin que el se tomara la libertad de hablar de mi en tono de chisme y como si yo hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados, cuando lo único que he hecho fue quebrar la pecera de mi padre (y matar a todos los peces) por accidente y quemar el estéreo de su carro (ni siquiera recuerdo como logré que pasara). Y por eso todo el mundo –en especial mi padre– cree que el es el ángel.

Takuya también lo cree así. Aun ahora el pobre vive engañado.

Esa es otra de las cosas que no me gustan acerca de Koichi, el efecto que tiene en las personas con las que habla cuando no estoy. Después actúan como si supieran algo sobre mí que yo no se.

Cuando íbamos a casa de Takuya, al día siguiente, traté de convencerlo de que me dijera que más le había dicho mi hermano(aparte de lo que había escuchado), entonces el me dijo que nada importante y yo casi le digo que está mintiendo porque los escuché. Pero eso no se vería muy favorable para mí, así que opté por resignarme a no saberlo (ya le había preguntado a mi hermano la noche y este me respondió: "No finjas, estabas escuchando todo detrás de la puerta"). Aun así me preocupa, porque lo que si alcancé a escuchar eran mentiras, eso de _*... mi hermano habla mucho de ti.*_ yo no _hablo _ni para quejarme, entonces ¿por qué hablaría para contarle sobre la persona que me gusta para que luego pueda molestarme con eso? menos mal que Takuya no se lo creyó y hasta le pareció algo extraño.

¿Por qué me solté escribiendo todo esto? Ah si, estaba criticando a Koichi, pero antes de eso... cierto, estaba emocionado porque iría a la casa de Takuya.

Umm, la casa de Takuya... bueno, no era nada fuera de lo común, algo pequeña para mis gustos pero muy acogedora y lo más sorprendente era como todo estaba en orden, debo admitir que eso me sorprendió mucho y aun más cuando me enteré que vivía solo (yo que no lo creía capaz de sobrevivir sin vigilancia y mucho menos aislado). La tarde pasó muy rápido, porque revisamos doblemente cada tema del capítulo y cuando terminamos el muy descarado me ofende diciendo que podría ser un buen profesor de Matemáticas, aunque se que no lo dijo con mala intención, díganme ¿quién puede creer que eso es un halago? solo el, por supuesto.

*otro suspiro*

¿y quién más que el puede creer que un libro es un buen regalo? Tal vez si fuera un anciano, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo me habría agradado – o si fuera Koichi. ¿Olvide mencionarles que a le gusta leer? No es tan obsesionado como Takuya, pero leyó _'Libros selectos'_ en una semana (la semana que Takuya tomó de vacaciones) y me lo devolvió el domingo por la noche justo cuando regresaba de visitar a Tommy.

¿Nunca les he mencionado a Tommy o sí? no lo recuerdo, como sea, Tommy es hijo de la hermana de mi mamá – lo que lo convierte en mi primo – y ese domingo se presentaría en un pequeño teatro junto con el coro (el tocando la flauta). Koichi se disculpó diciendo que estaría muy ocupado y me comprometió a mi a estar con el enano que necesitaba _'Apoyo moral'_ . Así que me pasé gran parte del domingo roncando de aburrimiento y al final solo voy y le digo "muchas felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien" como el gran hipócrita en que me he convertido,

¡Por culpa de mi hermano!

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, cuando llegué a la casa Koichi me estaba esperando con una sonrisa angelical, _'este se trae algo'_ pensé. Me siguió a la cocina y estuvo ahí sentado con esa cara alegre que me hacia temer lo peor "Esta bien! Ya dime que hiciste!"

"¿Quién yo?"

"¡Si, TÚ!"

"Yo no he hecho nada, de hecho no salí de la casa en todo el día..."

"¿En serio?"

El asintió varias veces y su sonrisa se tornaba más malvada cada vez que lo veía "es que vinieron visitas"

"Oh."

"De hecho, vinieron a buscarte a ti..."

"Ajá, te creo..."

"... un chico ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Mm..."

"¿Quién?" le dije ya enfadado de sus _'juegos'_.

"se apellida Kanbara..." _'¿Takuya?' _en ese momento brinqué de mi asiento pero luego volteé a ver a mi _hermanito_ que se soltó riendo. _'está mintiendo'_

"Koichi..."

"¿qué? lo digo en serio!!" y por el resto de la noche estuvo tratando de convencerme, pero yo nunca se lo creí.

****

CAPITULO 12: BUENAS LECCIONES Y MALAS DECISIONES

__

~ * TAKUYA * ~

~ Hay momentos en tu vida que sientes que estás a punto de tomar una decisión importante, como tomar un empleo, estudiar la universidad, irte a vivir a otra ciudad... ~

Bueno, he tomado muchas de esas decisiones últimamente, pero yo no creo que las haya tomado solo. Tal vez mi forma de pensar sea algo tonta, pero estoy convencido que todas las cosas ocurren por alguna razón, y todo lo que está destinado a pasarme, pasará.

En realidad uno no puede tomar muchas decisiones, muchas de ellas ya han sido tomadas por las circunstancias que ocurren a tu alrededor, guiándote con una mano invisible por el sendero que fue trazado para especialmente para esa persona, por medio del cual aprenderá las lecciones necesarias.

¿Qué filosofo salí verdad? Ignoren lo que acabo de decirles, ese discurso casi siempre lo uso para hacer más emotivos los momentos alegres o de triunfo y también para justificar todo lo que me sale mal, es decir errores.

Aunque si hago caso por un momento a las sabias palabras que están escritas al inicio, diría que tomé una de esa decisiones la ultima semana de clases. Tomé la decisión de descansar de la escuela inmediatamente ¿y saben algo? ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mucho tiempo. Ok, no ha sido la decisión más importante de mi vida pero gracias a eso muchas cosas ocurrieron, en especial que pasó mucho tiempo y me dio por extrañar al chico callado y reservado que es Kouij, así que decidí ir a verlo a su casa en mi último día de vacaciones.

En ese momento empezaron las malas decisiones, junto con las lecciones:

__

Lección # 1: Llama siempre antes de visitar a alguien, así te enteras de una buena vez si estará ahí cuando llegues y si podrá atenderte. De esta manera te puedes ahorrar el viaje si no está disponible (como era el caso de Kouji.)

__

Lección # 2: Las mentiras nunca son buenas, en especial si te las dicen a ti, por ejemplo: cuando llegué a la casa de Kouji, Koichi me dijo que su hermano estaba en la casa, pero que aun estaba dormido.

__

Lección # 3: No creas todo lo que te dicen, porque hay gente que miente en forma crónica. Ejemplo por default: Koichi. Primero me dijo que su hermano estaba dormido y a pesar de que ya eran las 12 del día y me pareció algo extraño, se lo dejé pasar; después, me dijo que ya se estaba bañando pero yo no escuchaba ningún ruido de agua corriendo, se lo dejé pasar; luego me dice que salió con prisa porque su papá lo llamó, entonces me molesté un poco pensando que fue un acto rudo de parte de Kouji que ni siquiera se hubiera despedido de mi, entonces recordé que siempre soy yo quien se despide de el y nunca ha sido al revés; entonces, ya que me dijo esto pensé que no tenía caso que me quedara porque el que había ido a visitar ya se había ido, pero Koichi me convenció de que no tardaría mucho y que cuando llegara le daría mucho gusto verme y yo volví a caer; después de dos horas, volví a insistir en que debía irme y Koichi me salió con la asombrosa historia de que le había ocurrido una emergencia que le impedía volver a su casa, fue entonces que entendí que me había estado engañando y se lo dije; entonces Koichi solo se rió y me dijo la verdad, Kouji había salido alrededor de las 10 de la mañana para asistir a un recital en el teatro al otro lado de la ciudad; debo admitir que estaba muy ofendido y a la vez impresionado de lo ingenuo que soy y de lo fácil que me creo las cosas, pero en lugar de enojarme con el que me engañó todo el día, me quedé a cenar con el porque me dijo que el resto de su familia llegaría muy tarde (ya no me importaba si decía la verdad, una invitación a comer jamás se rechaza) y abandoné su casa cuando ya había oscurecido.

__

Lección # 4: Los jóvenes atractivos de ojos azules y cabello azul son todos extraños, yo ya había deducido eso hace mucho tiempo y una vez más mi teoría fue confirmada, volvamos al ejemplo de Koichi: el tipo se la pasó todo el tiempo (cuando no estaba diciendo mentiras) hablando de su hermano y llegué a la conclusión que Kouji debía ser su ídolo, pero eso tampoco lo detuvo de decir cosas malas sobre el o alguno de sus secretos. Lo importante según creo, era no salirse del tema central que era Kouji. Si me dijo la verdad, gracias a el se su comida favorita, color favorito, instrumento favorito, bebida preferida, porque usa esa pañoleta en la cabeza (aunque creo que en eso me mintió, o tal vez solo inventaba lo que no sabía ¿quién sabe?); y por último

__

Lección # 5: Jamás confundas a los gemelos, ya que al menos a uno de ellos no le hace mucha gracia. Desafortunadamente esa es una lección que aun no he aprendido bien ¿pero que esperan de mi? De pronto hay dos Kouji–s en el mundo y yo ¿no tengo derecho a confundirme de vez en cuando? ... Ok, me confundo a diario, pero ese no es punto! El punto es que mientras Koichi se ríe cada vez que lo llamo Kouji y me guiñe el ojo diciendo que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza (logrando así que me sonroje), Kouji se pone rojo de coraje y me ignora por el resto del día, como descubrí el siguiente lunes.

Además me había pasado todo el domingo dirigiéndome a su hermano ¿por qué no puede tolerar un error tan minúsculo como decir: "Hola Koichi!" , en vez de: "Hola Kouji!"

Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y después con enojo _'Upps'_ pensaba mientras salía a perseguir a Kouji intentando que me hablara o que al menos me respondiera con señas pero no dijo nada en todo el día, a pesar de que yo le expliqué lo de haber pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano (pero en lugar de entenderlo se enfureció más) y de decirle que lo había extrañado mucho y que por eso había ido a verlo, todo fue inútil. No fue hasta la hora de salida cuando me despedí diciendo el nombre correcto esta vez, que el levantó su brazo y con su mano hizo un movimiento de despedida.

Esa noche recibí una llamada de Koichi preguntando porque su hermano parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, el pobre me tuvo que hablar porque Kouji, siendo Kouji no quiso hablar con el (lo cual no me explico, fui yo quien lo confundió además fue un error tan pequeño que no valía la pena enfadarse por eso). Así que le conté lo que pasó en el trabajo ese día y el solo se rió "por tu bien espero que Kouji no esté escuchándonos, o en verdad va a estrangularte" entonces el se rió de mi.

"Hay Takuya, en verdad que eres ingenuo." yo ya ni siquiera hice el intento por entender que quiso decir con eso. Después de media hora pegado al teléfono, Koichi me colgó diciendo que el asesino venía en su búsqueda.

__

'... son todos extraños'

* * * fin capitulo 12 * * *

__

*LA MOSCA mira a LINNDA de forma extraña *

DARLA: tienes algo diferente...

LINNDA: * acomodándose sus nuevos mechones rubios * de que estás hablando?

DARLA: te hiciste algo?

LINNDA: eh? _* entonces voltea a ver hacia arriba y después nuevamente a LA MOSCA *_ err... esto ya se esta alargando mucho, ¿por qué no mejor agradeces a los lectores antes de que pierdan el interés?

DARLA: ok ¬_¬, _* voltea hacia los lectores *_ a todos los que siguen ahí leyendo, muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Los quiero!!

LINNDA: _*gritando*_ y quiere más rev-

DARLA: _*tapando la boca de LINNDA* _Cállate! ugh... como les iba diciendo, **Crystal Ketchum**(Muchas gracias! tu abrazo será entregado por el lindo Koichi ^_^)**, Merle-chan**(Ohayoo!! Continua _''Un viaje''_ por plis! [LINNDA: _*se suelta un segundo*_ por eso ya no quiere ni escribirte, siempre la estas molestando con lo mismo] y disculpa mi ignorancia pero qué es _Ps2, FFX_?), **Ken Ohki**(My God No! me he esforzado en hacer este fic lo más dulce posible y tu quieres que los haga sufrir al final? _*lo piensa por un segundo*_ eso no suena tan mal... y dime que más esperabas? me podrían servir algunas ideas!!), **Kory y Horo2**(Wai!! Eres de Monterrey!! Siempre he querido ir a conocer esa ciudad!! v_v algún día...), **Nakuru Tsukishiro**(no te digas tan feo ^_^ que bueno que te gustaron los dos capítulos), **Haruko Haruhara y Kiri-chan **a todos ustedes, y en especial a los dos últimos, so sorry, lo siento mucho si les parece que el capitulo anterior salió muy corto, pero ya lo había explicado antes, yo no tengo control sobre eso y últimamente me cuesta trabajo escribir algo de longitud decente, mil gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia!!

LINNDA: _*se suelta de LA MOSCA para gritar *_ suéltame abusiva!!

DARLA: ¿qué te traes? _* en eso LINNDA sale corriendo, y la insensible de LA MOSCA la alcanza a coger de las greñas pero la otras sigue corriendo dejando el pelo atrás *_ eh? AAAAAHHH!! * grita por un rato y después voltea a ver a LINNDA y otro grito comienza*

LINNDA: _*tallando su cabeza *_ hay ya, no es para tanto.

DARLA: ¿No es para tanto? ¿NO ES PARA TANTO? POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS CALVA?

LINNDA: err... ugh... mm... jeje.

DARLA: sabes que sigues siendo mi personaje, no puedes andar por ahí pelona, peor aun con una peluca rubia! Rubia de todos los colores? porque no pelirroja? Hay lo que van a pensar...

LINNDA: Mosca, estás desvariando.

DARLA: _*suspira*_ y que esperabas? si estás PELONA!! qué me quede así tan tranquila? _*voltea hacia los lectores*_ uh? Siguen ahí? err... como podrán ver mi personaje original está teniendo problemas técnicos y tengo que repararla... ugh, Ja ne!!

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 

****


	11. Capitulos 13 y 14 sorry por la tardanza

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

*****

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen si me tardé un poco más en subir este capítulo, además de que está algo raro (cuando lean entenderán) y tengo una explicación para eso que ustedes podrán leer si quieren al final del capítulo. Es por eso que las respuestas a sus mensajes están ahora antes del capítulo:

****

Kory: falta un poco más para que pase lo que dijiste.

****

Nakuru Tsukishiro: muchas gracias por eso de lo um... _'te quedo excelente'_ *se pone algo roja*, en serio muchas gracias.

****

Haruko Haruhara: ¬_¬ cual chiste? ¬_¬** cuales humos? ^_^ no en serio, a veces si me sube a la cabeza pero generalmente cuando algo así ocurre me pasa algo que hace que vuelva a poner los pies en la tierra.

****

Kiri-chan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic, y por decir que es uno de los mejores Yaoi y estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay muchos muy buenos fics Tai/Yama, pero nunca son demasiados! ^_^ y sobre Linnda, sigue en el hospital para personajes imaginarios y por eso no aparece aquí.

****

Maleysin: Ohayoo! *con ojos llorosos* Maleysin!! Hace rato que no sabía de ti!! Leí tus dos fics Taito y me encantaron! _Vainilla_ y _Quiero que me quieras_ son divinos!!

****

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: muchas gracias y una vez más son dos capítulos ^_^

****

Ken Ohki: claro que tu idea me servirá! en un futuro aun distante, pero que se aproxima un poco más con cada capítulo, ne?

****

Merle-chan: gracias por la aclaración, y que lástima que no puedas continuar el fic v_v bueno... *suspiro* de todas formas voy a seguir insistiendo, continua el fic _Un viaje! _por plis!)

****

Vrag: ^_^ hola! Me encanta como va tu fic _Ologig_!! Espero que lo continúes!! Continúalo! Pronto!! Y sobre Kouji celoso, pues habrá algo de eso, pero no de la persona que esperabas muahahahahaha *se ahoga con su risa*

Ahora sí, lean y critiquen!!

****

CAPITULO 13: LOS HORRORES

__

~ * KOUJI * ~

"¿qué? lo digo en serio!!" y por el resto de la noche estuvo tratando de convencerme, pero yo nunca se lo creí...

El lunes sin embargo, descubrí que mi hermano no estaba mintiendo. Efectivamente Takuya había ido a mi casa y se pasó todo el día con mi hermano, ¿por qué? no lo se, no quise preguntarles ¿y saben que fue lo peor que? que al saludarme me llamara "Koichi" grrr.

Estaba furioso, y no me digan que ustedes no lo estarían si por pasar un solo día con alguien se te olvida el nombre de otra persona, no importa cuanto nos parezcamos, mi hermano y yo somos muy diferentes!! La suerte que tiene Takuya de que me guste, además que dijo que me extrañaba y que por eso fue a verme, de lo contrario no lo hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente. Pero mi hermano es una historia completamente diferente. Terminé ignorándolo durante las siguientes dos semanas y casi el mes completo de vacaciones en la casa de mis abuelos.

Así es, solo pasé dos semanas más viendo a Takuya (que seguía confundiendo mi nombre, y por eso no dejaba de enfadarme con mi hermano) antes de salir de vacaciones por un mes. Es una tradición en nuestra familia. Mis padres nos mandan a pasar un tiempo con nuestros abuelos (pero ellos nunca nos acompañan) y la verdad es que no es tan malo. Mis abuelos viven en una enorme casa en el campo, rodeado de árboles y animales domésticos. Muchos perros y caballos, ya que son los favorito de mi abuelo y mi padre; también hay muchas razas de felinos, porque mi abuela los adora e igualmente son mis animales favoritos, aunque Koichi los detesta; pero los que más abundan son insectos, los favoritos de mi hermano y que jamás he podido tolerar, en especial si tienen aguijón.

La verdad es que fueron unas vacaciones muy agradables. Mi abuela me regaló un gato siamés que tenía un ojo verde y el otro azul (mientras más raro mejor, porque asustan más a Koichi), también terminé de leer el libro que me había regalado Takuya y 3 más, lo cual consideraba una hazaña, aunque comparado con Koichi, que alcanzó a leer 7 de las recomendaciones que le hizo Takuya no era nada. No les conté eso o sí? Koichi se apareció un día en la biblioteca y le dijo al divino que le había gustado mucho el libro que me había regalado y el otro se alegró tanto que al día siguiente me mandó a casa con 10 más para que mi hermano los leyera (Takuya es exagerado cuando se trata de sus preciosos libros) y comenzó a preguntarme a diario si Koichi ya había terminado alguno y que le había parecido, también me preguntaba que tanto llevaba de _'Libros Selectos'_ aunque solo llegaba a avanzar un capítulo por día o algo por el estilo, Takuya se alegraba de saberlo y me preguntaba mi opinión también. Hasta que de tanto recibir opiniones, tanto de Takuya como de Koichi sobre esos libros, me dio algo de curiosidad y terminé por leer algunos de ellos durante las vacaciones, me aseguré de que fueran de los que Koichi no había leído aun para poder hablar sobre ellos antes que mi hermano... ¿qué? celoso yo? Pues claro!! Nunca he intentado ocultarlo. Me molestaba saber que ellos tuvieran algo en común que los apasionara tanto y yo quedaba fuera de eso. Me molestaba aun más que a causa de eso pasaran tiempo juntos, aunque no tanto como Takuya y yo en el servicio, pero era algo diferente... estaban juntos porque compartían un pasatiempo, no un tiempo obligado de trabajo/servicio. Lo que hice entonces fue seguir sus conversaciones y mensajes (que se mandaban por medio de mí!!), para saber cuanto pudiera al respecto y obtuve brillantes deducciones de ahí. Descubrí entonces que:

1. Nada le gusta a Takuya más que leer (duhh!)

2. Siempre está curioso por saber que opinan otras personas sobre sus libros favoritos.

3. Esta algo loco.

4. Me gusta como es, y por último

5. Si quiero ganar toda su atención, tengo que hacerme a la idea de usar lentes de lectura.

Ok, entonces todo revoloteaba alrededor de su pasatiempo favorito, incluso durante mis vacaciones no toqué la computadora (mi pasatiempo favorito). Además que un libro me lo recordaba más, por lo que terminé leyendo 4 libros en mis vacaciones, recuerdo que en ese entonces estaba tan avergonzado por eso. Leer por que me gustaba alguien que le gustaba leer ¿qué tan obsesionada se puede volver una persona?

Cuando regresamos a casa, cada uno con una mascota (a Koichi le regalaron una cocker spaniel muy escandalosa) y por culpa de la perra, lo primero que nuestros padres nos dicen es que tenemos que devolverlos en lugar de "bienvenidos" o "los extrañamos", aunque no lo hubieran dicho de todas formas. Koichi y yo nos quejamos, insistimos, renegamos y logramos que los dejaran quedarse en el patio (porque los queríamos dentro de la casa). Pero en la noche la tonta perra Bella, bautizada así por mi hermano, se la pasó aullando toda la noche sin dejarnos dormir y no me extrañó mucho cuando al día siguiente mi papá dijo que consiguiéramos un nuevo hogar para ella, lo que si me sorprendió y me molestó mucho es que dijera que Siam tampoco podía quedarse, "no sería justo" dijo "además a tu madre no le gustan los gatos" y eso resuelve el misterio de porque Koichi los odia tanto, lo sacó de mi madre. Esa también podría ser la razón por la cual mis padres nunca van a visitar a los abuelos... los gatos viven dentro de la casa.

Como sea, el caso es que no pudimos conservar nuestras mascotas y nos dieron el resto del día, que era domingo, para buscar alguien que quisiera adoptarlos o los dejarían abandonados. Yo no quería perder a Siam y tampoco quería regalarlo (increíble lo rápido que puedes encariñarte con un animalito cuando son graciosos), sugerí entonces devolvérselo a los abuelos (al menos de esa forma podría ir a visitarlo) y mis padres se negaron rápidamente. Nos hicieron jurar que no le diríamos nada a ellos y nos mandaron a buscarles nuevos dueños. Sin embargo, una mirada a Koichi me bastó para saber que el no pensaba abandonar a Bella y yo tampoco, ¿por qué rayos no podíamos tener una mascota si queríamos?

Justo después de que mis padres se fueron a- quien sabe donde, mi hermano me dijo lo que tenía planeado: hablar con mi abuelo, pedirle que convenciera a mis padres y luego recuperamos las mascotas, pero para que no supieran que los habíamos desobedecido teníamos que llevarlas con alguien que las cuidara por un tiempo y adivinen a quien sugirió mi hermanito...

"¿Dijiste que vivía solo no es cierto?"

"Pues si... pero vive en otro distrito"

"¿y que? podemos llevárselos, es cuestión de que el quiera cuidarlos, además yo se que tu quieres verlo"

Kouji me dijo que yo le hablara por teléfono a Takuya, mientras buscaba las correas para nuestras mascotas, y me alegré de haberle hecho caso en cuanto escuché su voz "Hola?"

"Takuya..."

"Kouji?" y dijo el nombre correcto!!

"Si."

"¡Hola Kouji! ¿Cómo estás? Ya regresaste de tus vacaciones? Y Koichi? Se divirtieron? La biblioteca no era lo mismo sin ti sabes, todo está de cabeza por aquí–"

"Takuya!"

"¿Dime?"

"Umm, quería pedirte un favor..."

"Claro, dime."

"Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías cuidar de un perro y un gato mientras convencemos a mis padres de quedarnos con ellos?"

"... errr"

"¿no puedes?"

"no, no es eso... el perro está bien, pero el gato... soy umm, alérgico al pelo de gato"_ 'genial ¿por qué al pelo de gato?'_

"Ah... ¿entonces cuidarías a Bella?"

"¿Bella?"

"Es el nombre de la perra, mi hermano lo escogió" escuché risas a través del auricular y mi estomago hizo una de las cosas más extrañas. "entonces Koichi irá a tu casa, ¿está bien?"

"¿tu no vienes?"

"no puedo, es que tengo que buscar alguien que pueda cuidar a mi gato"

"¿y tu le pusiste nombre al gato?"

"si"

"¿y como se llama?"

"Siam" el volvió a reírse.

"Porque es siamés ¿cierto?"

Estuvimos hablando, más bien el estuvo hablando un poco más y pronto nos despedimos. Cuando mi hermano regresó le conté sobre Takuya y su problema con los gatos, el solo levantó el teléfono y llamó a alguien. Dijo "Hola soy yo, quiero que me hagas un favor. Cuidar a mi gato. Si. Si. No. Tal vez. No. Si. Bye!" luego colgó y dijo que íbamos primero a la casa de Izumi.

Al principio no sabía de quien me estaba hablando pero cuando lo vi, lo reconocí de inmediato. Koushiro Izumi, está en la misma escuela que nosotros pero va en el último año y estudia la misma especialidad que yo: computación. No tenía idea de que mi hermano lo conocía, así que me impresionó que lo saludara como si fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Le entregó el gato, le dijo que teníamos prisa y ni siquiera hizo tiempo para presentarnos. Tomamos un autobús hacia el distrito de Takuya y durante todo el camino estuve reclamándole porque rayos no me presentó con el y el otro tranquilamente me dice que ya me conoce:

"mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto, soy un grado menor que tu pero te admiro mucho..." dijo imitando mi tono de voz, y exagerándolo un poco.

"no es cierto... ¿le dijiste yo era tu? quiero decir, que tu eras yo?"

"jeje... es lindo, pero las computadoras y los programas toman todo su tiempo, es definitivamente peor que tu..."

"¿Lindo? Lindo como ¡oh mira que lindo, voy a hacerle una broma para hacer quedar mal a mi hermano!?"

"No, lindo como ¡oh mira que lindo, creo que voy a conquistarlo!"

"¿Qué?" entonces llegamos a la casa de Takuya.

****

CAPITULO 14: GATOFILIA Y GATOFOBIA

__

~ * TAKUYA * ~

El siguiente mes en la biblioteca no fue exactamente aburrido, pero todo el tiempo sentía que algo hacía falta, o mejor dicho alguien que se fue de vacaciones por 4 semanas. Pero aunque haya dicho que no fue un mes aburrido, tampoco significa que haya sido agradable o divertido. Había una emoción en el aire y esa era miedo. La primera semana del mes, exactamente el lunes, apareció una chica que no había visto hace tiempo y de la cual tampoco había oído hablar últimamente. Me refiero a Zoe Orimoto.

Zoe está en el mismo grupo que yo, es rubia, supongo que es linda, tiene ojos verdes o azules y la mayoría de lo que usa es de color rosa. Ella entró y me saludó (ignorando por completo al pobre de Jumpei) antes de entrar a la oficina de la encargada de la biblioteca, 15 minutos después las dos salieron juntas y la encargada me pidió que fuera a buscar al jefe que había salido a comer y cuando regresé, Zoe y Jumpei estaban sentados en una de las mesas donde acomodamos libros. Al anciano se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la chica y ella solo le sonrió por unos segundos mientras le decía que a partir de ese día ella haría el servicio en la biblioteca.

Y a partir de entonces comenzó el terror.

Zoe me pidió que fuera yo quien le dijera en que consistía su trabajo en la biblioteca y por el resto de la semana anduvo tras de mí haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, eso lo aguanté bien, no tengo mucha paciencia pero creo que no todas las personas entienden lo que dices a la primera. La segunda semana ella parecía ya haber aprendido y me dejó en paz por un tiempo, hasta que el viejo comenzó a perseguirla. Entonces ella me pidió que si podía quedarse cerca de mi mientras estuviéramos en la biblioteca y aunque sabía que estaba exagerando, es decir el viejo es loco, pero no le haría daño, de todas formas acepté ser "su guardaespaldas" como ella me nombró.

Para la tercera semana estaba hastiado de ella, en primera porque insistía en utilizar un carrito para acarrear los libros y yo tenía que empujarlo, las ruedas hacían un ruido semejante a un chillido que estoy seguro que incomodaban a todos en la biblioteca, pero nadie decía nada y para empeorar las cosas, Jumpei se enfadó conmigo por la atención que recibía de Zoe. A pesar de eso, traté de seguir con mi rutina: trabajar; leer en mis ratos libres haciendo oídos sordos al zumbido, perdón quise decir, la voz de Zoe; e ignorar las miradas de envidia y coraje que recibía de Jumpei. Pero eso no funcionaba. En la cuarta semana casi me despedían por unos libros que habían desaparecido, aunque luego resultó que ella olvidó marcarlos como prestados; Jumpei casi me golpea cuando la hice llorar porque le dije exactamente eso (que casi me corren por su culpa); la encargada y mi jefe también me vieron con malos ojos por el mismo incidente y yo casi lloraba de coraje _'ella hizo todo mal y ahora también es la víctima?'. _Ni siquiera se disculparon por haberme acusado de robar los libros. Esa misma noche le hablé a mi tío para preguntarle si sería posible volver a la otra biblioteca, pero el se las arregló para tranquilizarme y convencerme de que debía aguantarlo "como tu mismo dijiste, te conviene trabajar allá porque te queda más cerca de la escuela" después me repitió muchas veces que debía tener paciencia y darle tiempo a las situaciones, me dijo como hacer varios ejercicios de relajación y me colgó diciendo que su cena se estaba quemando.

Pero todos los horrores e injusticias que sufrí esa semana fueron recompensados al fin con una llamada y una visita de Kouji. Estaba más que contento cuando hablé por teléfono con el, algo triste porque dijo que no podría venir a mi casa. así que me llevé una sorpresa muy agradable al verlo frente a mi puerta con su hermano cargando a Bella en sus brazos. Bella es la perrita más linda sobre la faz de la tierra: pequeña, de apenas unos 30 centímetros de alto, pelo de color castaño claro en todo su cuerpo, sus orejas largas y peludas parecían ser dos mechones que se acomodaban alrededor de su carita y sus ojitos ambarinos brillaban con curiosidad. Me enamoré de ella el minuto que la vi. Koichi me pasó a la pequeña que prefería que la cargaran en brazos en lugar de caminar, luego ella puso sus peludas patas en mis hombros y comenzó a mover la cola...

Ok, está bien, la perrita no se robó toda mi atención, solo fue uno de los mejores momentos del día, el otro estaba sentado en mi sillón mirándonos a mi y a Bella (que nombre tan apropiado) con algo de recelo. Pero el no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, después su mirada se volvió hacia Koichi y se transformó en una de enojo _'uh?'._

"Y dime Kouji, ¿encontraste alguien que cuide al gato?"

"Si." respondió Koichi sonriendo. La mirada de Kouji se volvió más peligrosa.

"que bueno, eh... y... que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones Koichi? Kouji me dijo que fueron a visitar a sus abuelos"

"Así fue." Respondió Kouji. _'¿por qué nunca me responde al que me estoy dirigiendo? y luego no quieren que me confunda...'_

"Ah... y ¿por qué trajeron mascotas como recuerdo?"

"Fueron un regalo de nuestros abuelos." respondió Kouji rápidamente. Esperé que dijera algo más, pero después de unos segundos en silencio, fue obvio que no pensaba continuar.

Así que el otro gemelo continuó "Pero a nuestros padres no les pareció y nos dijeron que..." Al terminar de contarme la historia completa, era obvio para mi que ambos sentían afecto por los animales y los querían tener en su casa, en especial los comentarios que hizo Kouji de vez en cuando, parecía no confiar en la persona con la que habían dejado su gato, Siam.

¿Qué si por qué Siam no se pudo quedar conmigo? pues... le dije a Kouji que era alérgico al pelo del gato, pero la verdad es que me dan algo de miedo. La forma de sus ojos redondos que parecen estar al acecho todo el tiempo, esas garras que usan para atrapar roedores y pájaros, pero en especial ese ruido que hacen al ronronear o el que hacen para pedirte comida, en mi cabeza "miau" es una señal de advertencia que he evitado volver a escuchar desde que la vieja gata de mi tío me arañó la espalda y la cabeza el día que la conocí. Pero eso no importa ahora, ok? Olviden que lo mencioné y volvamos a mi día con los gemelos Minamoto (¿eso no suena algo extraño para ustedes o soy solo yo? ...... ¬_¬ ok, soy solo yo).

Kouji y Koichi se quedaron en mi casa hasta el mediodía, que fue cuando nos dio hambre a los cuatro y fuimos a comprar hamburguesas y comida para perros, comimos en un parque mientras me contaban más sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano (resulta que Kouji es un gran fanático de los felinos y a Koichi le gustan los insectos, y me pregunto una vez más ¿por qué tienen que ser tan extraños?), y sobre los libros que leyeron. Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho que Kouji hubiera leído tanto en sus vacaciones, 3 libros completos además de terminar el que le había regalado. "se merece un premio ¿no crees Takuya?" dijo Koichi sonriendo.

"Claro que se lo merece." le respondí pensando entonces que libro le regalaría después. Volteé a ver a Kouji entonces y su rostro era un de pánico mientras veía a su hermano.

"¿pero que podría ser?" miré a Koichi esperando escuchar su sugerencia, el estaba sonriendo de la forma más extraña "¡Ya sé! ¿Que tal–"

"¡AHHHH! Mira la hora que es, Koichi tenemos que volver a la casa antes que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¿Demasiado tarde para que?" preguntó Koichi y Kouji no dijo nada solo siguió amenazándolo de muerte con la mirada. "Oh, tienes razón! Como pude olvidarlo, tienes que volver a la casa temprano, pero yo creo que voy a pasar por la casa de alguien más, dile a mi mamá que llegaré tarde! Nos vemos luego!" no había terminado de hablar cuando ya había salido corriendo. _'Al menos fue lo suficientemente listo como para alejarse de Kouji'_

"Err... Takuya, tengo que alcanzarlo. Muchas gracias por cuidar a Bella y–" decía Kouji mientras caminaba lentamente en la misma dirección que su hermano había salido corriendo.

"Está bien, estoy seguro que Koichi está aprovechando estos segundos de ventaja" le dije mientras levantaba a la perrita del suelo y la acomodaba en uno de mis brazos y cargué la bolsa de comida para perro en el otro.

"hasta mañana entonces." dijo y aceleró el paso hasta que ir corriendo también.

"Hasta mañana!!" le grité y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia mi casa, en dirección opuesta de la que ellos habían salido.

* * * fin capitulo 14 * * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a **_Bella_** y a **_Sisi_** (mi gata siamesa que murió el año pasado).

La semana pasada la perra de mi tía, una mezcla de razas pequeñas french-cocker desapareció de la casa de mis abuelos donde la dejamos durante las vacaciones y lleva más de una semana perdida. La verdad es que ya no esperamos volver a verla y eso me hace sentir muy mal. No creo que sea culpa de nadie y si alguien en verdad se la ha llevado espero que la estén cuidando bien. Nunca he perdido a una persona cercana a mi, ni por causas naturales ni por accidente y no se como voy a reaccionar entonces; no me imagino que voy a hacer cuando algo así suceda, si la desaparición de nuestra mascota ha afectado a algunos miembros de mi familia en distintos grados: a mis primas les dio remordimiento porque no la trataban bien, la bebé está triste porque perdió a su hermanita y mi tía, la dueña original de la perra, está deprimida y preocupada porque ha comenzado a llover y a Bella le dan miedo los truenos. En mi caso me bloqueé y no pude terminar el capítulo en una semana. Lo intenté montones de veces y terminé con varias historias alternas que después no podía continuar. Así que para sacarla de mi sistema decidí incluirla en el fic. Obligarme a pensar en ella resulta mejor que hacer como que no existió, al menos de esta forma puedo recordarla más alegremente. 

Gracias por soportarme esto.

Darla.


	12. Capitulo 15, con una palabra para descri...

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

Nota de la autora:

Más bien advertencias, este capítulo es laaaaaargo, algo triste y apresura muchos eventos, solo viene desde el punto de vista de Kouji y probablemente se enfaden conmigo cuando terminen de leerlo.

****

CAPITULO 15: DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA EN QUE TE VI

__

~ * KOUJI * ~

La base de los recuerdos, siempre es la emoción unida a ellos. La razón por la que recordamos más un momento, una frase o a otra persona, sobre lo demás, es por el efecto o el impacto que nos ha dejado, los sentimientos y emociones que movieron en nosotros estos objetos o personas ¿saben a lo que me refiero?

Sabía que me podría algo emocional al final...

¿Recuerdan el incidente que siempre dejo sin explicar y que causó que perdiera a mis "amigos"? Ese es uno de esos recuerdos, y creo que ya es tiempo de que sepan algunos detalles como que está relacionado con mi hermanito, su talento como mentiroso y boca floja, y cierto tipo que le gustaba. Hace un año Koichi andaba como loco alguien que nunca me tocó conocer, todo lo que se sobre aquella persona era que tenía un hermano mayor que creía que yo era Koichi, o más bien, que yo era Kouji pero eso era porque mi hermano le dijo que el era yo y andaba vigilándome y... ughh, ¿qué estaba diciendo? esto no tiene sentido...

Empecemos de nuevo,

Mi hermano tiene la mala costumbre de decir que soy yo (y hacerme mala fama con esto). El me dice que lo hace porque yo soy una persona mucho más interesante que el –ajá, le creo– se que lo hace para molestarme. Pero la última vez que lo hizo, después de que el hermanito de su amado comenzó a seguirme a todos lados, porque pensaba que era yo quien andaba tras su herman– saben algo, esto en verdad es muy difícil de explicar, porque ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de que pasó. Solo se que muchas circunstancias se dieron para que el desastre ocurriera. Y muchas de esas circunstancias fueron causadas por la tendencia de mi hermano de no decir la verdad.

Ok, voy a empezar de nuevo. Lo primero que deben saber, es que antes de este incidente, mi hermano y yo no estudiábamos en la misma escuela; en segunda que Koichi se presentó al joven que le gustaba con mis datos; lo tercero es que el hermano del novio de mi hermano, no tenia apariencia ruda y siempre andaba acompañado de otro joven que tampoco se veía muy amenazador, pero en realidad los dos eran expertos en artes marciales, sin mencionar que eran varios años más grandes (y más altos) que yo; y por último que nunca vi venir el golpe (en otras palabras Koichi no me advirtió lo que estaba haciendo).

Las cosas ocurrieron más o menos así: Koichi comenzó a insinuársele a este tipo (el muy descarado), pero el chico obviamente no estaba interesado y debió comentárselo a su hermano, que optó por esparcir un rumor en mi escuela sobre mis preferencias sexuales por medio de un chico que más adelante abandonó la escuela. Entonces comenzaron a haber más miradas en mi dirección de lo usual. Mis amigos, enterados de los rumores, me miraban algo desconcertados pero no cambiaron mucho, al principio. Koichi aun no dejaba en paz al otro chico que, por alguna razón lo trataba con amabilidad en lugar de decirle que no estaba interesado en el; en lugar de eso iba y le decía a su hermano que el tal "Kouji" no lo dejaba en paz. Este hermano se hartó y decidió conocer al famoso Kouji, por lo que fue a mi escuela, pero en lugar de encontrar al que molestaba a su hermano me encontró a mi, el verdadero Kouji, que no sabía porque estos dos tipos aparecieron de pronto y comenzaron a hacerme las preguntas más extrañas. No fue sino hasta la mitad del curso, que me enteré de labios del que había iniciado el rumor lo que decían de mi y claro que me enfadé, lo negué y me agarré a golpes con el idiota (que a forma de anotación, debo decir que usa gogles en la cabeza igual que Takuya, una extraña coincidencia), claro que le di una recia y pensé que con eso se pondría en paz. Pero no, al día siguiente, los dos sujetos que eran más grandes que yo, se encargaron de darme una paliza hasta que alguien se dio cuenta de que iban a matarme e hicieron algo para que me dejaran. Los dos abusivos se fueron justo a tiempo para no toparse con mi gemelo, que apareció segundos después, con el 'noviecito' y más tarde apareció el idiota de los rumores e hizo la más brillante deducción (nótese el sarcasmo.)

Koichi, me pidió perdón durante todo el camino a la enfermería, al hospital y en el trayecto a casa. A partir de ese día, no volví a dirigirle la palabra hasta el día de nuestro cumpleaños (2 meses después) tiempo que el tuvo que andar con su remordimiento de conciencia (como si la tuviera). Mientras que yo, no lo disfruté exactamente, las marcas y moretones se quedaron conmigo poco más de un mes y seguían doliendo aun después de las dos semanas. Afortunadamente jamás volví a ver a los tipos que me golpearon, pero al 'novio' de mi hermanito y el de los gogles fueron a mi casa para disculparse, aunque tampoco quise hablar con ellos.

El resultado de todos esos incidentes fue: en la escuela adquirí la fama de ser una persona problemática y, a pesar de que Motomiya (creo que ese era su apellido) trató de convencer a todos que lo que había dicho sobre mi era mentira, no se lo creyeron. Así que la gran mayoría de los alumnos, así como mis amigos, mantenían un radio de al menos 2 metros de distancia de mi. Lo que son las ironías, al final del año, Motomiya era la única persona que me hablaba lo cual le causó una terrible fama a el también (pero no me sentí mal por el, ya que el fue quien comenzó con eso), y ahora que lo pienso esa debió ser la razón por que el siguiente año se cambió de escuela.

Entonces Koichi decidió que iría a la misma escuela que yo, según el para hacerme compañía. Si ese era su verdadero motivo, pues no salió como planeaba. Desde el primer día, todos en su clase y la escuela entera lo alabaron y admiraron (solo porque hizo una fiesta de la que se sigue hablando años después), mientras que yo seguía siendo ignorado y/o molestado. Más tarde, a mitad de ese año conocí a Takuya y... bueno, ustedes ya saben como va eso. Todo fue tranquilizándose a lo largo de este semestre, tanto los molestos que antes llamaba amigos, como mi resentimiento hacia Koichi.

Eso fue, hasta que mi hermanito decidió repetir sus fechorías. El muy idiota le había dicho a Izumi que el era yo! Y me lo dijo justo antes de ver a Takuya, haciendo que se me quitara un poco la alegría de verlo, porque luego lo único que quería era estar a solas con mi hermano para poder sacudirlo, estrangularlo y matarlo después de preguntarle porque rayos me estaba haciendo esto otra vez.

Después de que dejamos a Takuya en el parque, alcancé a mi hermano en la parada de autobús y los gritos comenzaron de mi parte. Koichi extrañamente guardó silencio durante todo mi desahogo hasta el final cuando le dije: "Tienes que decirle la verdad, dile que no eres yo." mi hermano solo me miró seriamente por un momento antes de prometerme que sería lo primero que haría en cuanto lo viera.

No se porque se lo creí.

Al día siguiente, llegué a la biblioteca a las 3 de la tarde (como ya se me había hecho costumbre) Era la última semana de vacaciones y al principio pensé que esa era la razón por la que Takuya se veía tan deprimido, pero en cuanto le pregunté que tenía el se puso de rodillas en el suelo frente a mi, me abrazó las piernas y comenzó a suplicarme que fuera a la biblioteca en las mañanas. "Zoe, Jumpei, nuestros jefe, la encargada... TODOS me están ignorando y no es justo!! ... Kouji por favor ven más temprano mañana!!" dijo Takuya y luego comenzó a hablar sobre el horror que era hacer el servicio con Zoe y lo que pasó durante el mes que estuve ausente. Yo creía que está exagerando, pero decidí hacer lo que me pedía con tal de que dejara de mojarme las piernas con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo y fui recompensado con un grito de emoción y un abrazo de Takuya por el cual fui nuevamente lastimado, pero esta vez fue en la mejilla y por culpa de sus tantos brincos de alegría y cuando se despidió de mí, me dijo "Mañana vienes temprano!" en lugar de "Adiós Kouji!"

Y esa no fue la peor parte del día (no, de hecho fue la mejor). Por la noche recibí una llamada telefónica que me tomó por sorpresa:

"Buenas noches, podría hablar con Kouji?"

"El habla."

"..."

"... quién habla?"

"um... Koushiro Izumi" – _'eep'_

"..." – _'que digo, que digo?' – 'Una mentira?' – 'pero ya le dije que yo era Kouji, y si mi hermano ya le dijo que el no era yo...' – 'si claro y por eso está llamando porque quiere hablar contigo.' – 'disculpa, ¿porque no querría hablar conmigo?' – 'porque no te conoce a ti, a mi, es decir el cree que yo soy Koichi, no que Koichi soy yo... arrgggh!!!'_

"hola?" – _'tierra a Kouji!! Estás en el teléfono!' – '¿en serio y que se supone que haga?' – 'no me preguntes a mi!!' – '¿eres mi conciencia o no?' – 'eso creo...' – 'pues entonces piensa!!!'_

Al final opté por encubrir a la excusa de hermano que tengo diciendo una mentira: "err... si, aquí estoy, um, yo en verdad soy Koichi, um, Kouji no ha llegado a casa todavía."

Gran error.

"¿en serio? oh, bueno..." pausa "temo que ha habido una confusión aquí, solo quiero hablar con el dueño de Siam."

"err... ese sería yo."

"exacto, porque a Koichi no le gustan los gatos."

"Si." me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que había dicho y luego: "¡Hey..."

"¿Kouji, cierto?"

Resulta que este sujeto ya me conocía, me dijo que yo era alguien popular en la escuela (aunque fuera mala fama). Según Koushiro, todos en los grados superiores a mi me conocían y resulta que mi hermano se aprovechó de esa fama para hablar con el a principios de este año (grrrr.... maldito), pero que siempre había sabido que estaba mintiendo porque me había visto varias veces en la sala de computación.

Yo no pude evitar preguntarle porque le había seguido el juego a mi hermano entonces, y me confesó que era porque en verdad le gustaba el mentiroso compulsivo de Koichi. Debo decir que esa me tomó por sorpresa, Koichi puede ser encantador cuando se lo propone, pero aun así... Koushiro es uno de los pocos jóvenes en el mundo a los que llaman genios. Como era posible que mi hermano...

"sabes, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo. El maestro de programación habla maravillas de ti y personalmente he revisado algunos de tus diseños y programas, y debo decir que son algo especial" no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé al escuchar tal cumplido viniendo de un especialista en programación.

"g –gracias" – _'elocuente, muy elocuente...'_

"... y me preguntaba si te interesaría trabajar en un proyecto, ¿tu colaboración sería muy bien remunerada que dices?"

"n– no, no se que decir. Uh yo– estas seguro que podría? Es decir, aun no soy un alumno avanzado y... ¿de que se trata este proyecto?"

El me explicó en forma general las características, resulta que era un trabajo escolar, que les contaba como créditos en la escuela como prácticas "y a ti te podría contar como servicio o práctica, que opinas?"

"¡Es genial! Es más que eso! trabajar junto con Ichijouji e Izumi... ¿en verdad crees que pueda ayudarles en algo? es decir... ustedes son los mejores"

"¿entonces aceptas?"

"¡Claro!! Cuando empiezan?"

"Bueno, nosotros ya hemos iniciado. Comenzamos hace una semana, así que si puedes comenzar mañana sería lo mejor."

"Muy bien entonces!! err... a donde tengo que ir?"

"A la escuela, hemos comenzado a ir por las tardes, para acostumbrarnos al horario que tendremos cuando vayamos a la escuela" fue entonces que algo comenzó a molestarme, pero aun no sabía de que se trataba.

"La escuela claro... bien entonces, en la sala de computación de la escuela a que horas?"

"A las 4 en punto."

"bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana a las 4. Ja –"

"espera! Um... podrías hacerme un favor, dile a Koichi que ya se la verdad. Estuvo actuando raro todo el tiempo y es algo incómodo."

"Oh claro! Se lo diré!" – _hora de la venganza _– "¡hasta mañana!"

"Gracias, adiós."

Cuando mi hermano se dignó a llegar a la casa, una hora más tarde, le conté orgullosamente y con algo de burla a mi hermano que Koushiro había llamado y me había pedido que trabajara junto con el en un proyecto escolar, que el ya sabía quien era el y que ya dejara de fingir porque le gustaba el –Koichi – y no quien pretendía ser, es decir yo.

Y las reacciones de mi hermano fueron el mejor entretenimiento que he tenido en meses: palideció un poco cuando le dije quien llamó, se puso blanco cuando le dije que había aceptado el trabajo y se puso de todos colores cuando le dije que esta vez no le había salido la mentira...

Si, ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida... cuando mi hermano conoció la vergüenza.

Koichi se recuperó por completo en la mañana del día siguiente, entonces fue capaz de formar oraciones coherentes y me dijo tranquilamente:

"menos mal porque ayer intenté decirle la verdad pero no pude..." luego estalla diciendo las cosas que supongo se había pasado pensando durante toda la noche, principalmente maldiciendo a su novio por haberle hecho creer que lo estaba engañando y a mi por estar tan feliz al respecto, lo único que me alegraba es que por fin se me había hecho justicia. Eso fue hasta que el hizo este comentario "pero si vas a trabajar con ellos cuando entres a la escuela, eso significa que ya no vas a ir a la biblioteca?"

Honestamente, no había pensado en eso hasta que el lo dijo... luego "Takuya!! Lo había olvidado! Le prometí que iría a la biblioteca temprano!!"

En ese momento no me di tiempo para pensar en el verdadero problema que tendría cuando iniciaran las clases, en lugar de eso, me ocupé de llegar a la biblioteca antes de las 9 para ver a Takuya... y a Zoe. Esta joven... es la misma chica de la que Jumpei hablaba todo el tiempo (la boba que siempre pedía los mismos libros). En cuanto me vio hablando con Takuya, la muy atrevida se acerca a decirme que era mejor que me alejara de Takuya, como lo hacía el resto del personal en la biblioteca yo solo le di una mirada escéptica y me alejé de ella sin responderle. Cuando le pregunté a Takuya como se había hecho de semejante molestia, el me explicó que ella lo había estado siguiendo por toda la biblioteca durante casi un mes, hasta que por fin explotó y le dijo que se alejara de el cuando casi lo corren por su culpa. De lo que Takuya parecía no darse cuenta, es que la chica aun lo seguía a cualquier lado que el fuera – igual que yo, pero porque el me pedía que lo acompañara – no tardé mucho tiempo en llegar a la brillante de la deducción que la niña debía sentir algo por mi querido y despistado Takuya, ella solo estaba actuando cruelmente con el porque Takuya la había rechazado.

"¿Te vas tan temprano?" me preguntó Takuya, cuando dieron las tres y media.

"Si es que tengo que ir a la escuela." el divino no parecía creerme, entonces me di cuenta nunca le comenté sobre mis planes para la tarde "voy a participar en un proyecto escolar junto con Izumi Koushiro err, ... ¿sabes quien es, verdad?"

"¡Claro que se quien es!! Porque lo preguntas?"

* * * *

"¿proyecto escolar eh?"

"Si."

"y Koichi... ¿está celoso?"

"Si, me parece tan ridículo..."

"yo pensé que Koichi era más seguro de si mismo, es decir, no pensé que le molestara tanto que trabajaras con su novio."

"Lo se. A mi también me parece extraño."

"y a tu no te sientes incómodo, quiero decir, por trabajar con Izumi-sempai?"

"Un poco. Me apena mucho cuando me felicitan porque según dicen estoy progresando y es mucho peor cuando Koushiro lo dice porque entonces Koichi no deja de verme como si quisiera matarme... es como si me viera a mi mismo con coraje"

"no puedo creer que Koichi vaya a la escuela a vigilarlos... lo bueno es que la próxima semana entramos a la escuela y ya no podrás trabajar con Izumi"

"err.. ahora que lo mencionas, Koushiro me dijo que el proyecto podía contar como servicio y, había estado pensando en... seguir yendo"

"Oh."

"Si."

"Entonces..."

"si."

"..."

"..."

"bueno pues me alegro por ti, que bueno que vas a trabajar en un lugar de tu agrado" Takuya se levantó de la silla a mi lado y abrió la puerta del cubículo murmurando "se me había olvidado que tenía que revisar unos libros en la parte de arriba, nos vemos más tarde Kouji" pero Takuya no bajó antes de que llegara mi hora de salida y, por no querer llegar tarde a la sala de computación, no fui a buscarlo así que me fui de ahí sin despedirme.

Sin saber que no lo volvería a ver por un largo tiempo.

La semana siguiente, otro ciclo escolar dio inicio. Por las mañanas me dedicaba a atender a clases donde mis compañeros seguían ignorándome, mientras que por la tarde me reunía con algunas de las mentes más brillantes de la ciudad y un genio con reconocimiento mundial, para trabajar en el diseño de un programa que serviría a la escuela para mejorar su administración o algo por el estilo.

Una semana pasó así, sin saber de el. La semana se hicieron dos, tres, un mes, dos... y por más que lo extrañaba, no me atrevía a buscarlo o hablarle, lo ultimo que supe de el fue después de la primera semana de clases cuando Koichi fue a recoger a Bella, una vez que nuestros abuelos convencieron a nuestros padres de dejarnos tener a nuestras mascotas en casa.

No pude evitarlo, sentía melancolía y muchas veces estuve a punto de ir a buscarlo, pero temía que Takuya se hubiera olvidado de mi o actuara fríamente, o que le fuera indiferente verme. Koichi fue muchas veces a la biblioteca durante ese tiempo, pero nunca mencionó haberlo visto (además de que casi no me hablaba porque el muy ridículo aun estaba enfadado conmigo por trabajar con su novio).

Pero tenía que quitarme algo de esta melancolía, ¿y qué es lo que hice? comencé a leer los libros en la estantería de mi casa (empezando con los que recordaba que Takuya había señalado la primera vez que vino).

Hasta que en la primera semana del tercer mes, me armé de valor para preguntarle a mi hermano por Takuya ya que el había ido a la biblioteca ese día. Traté de sonar casual, aunque en realidad me estaba comiendo los nervios por dentro, cuando le preguntaba "¿lo has visto últimamente?"

Koichi me miró confundido "Takuya ya no trabaja en la biblioteca" los nervios ganaron más terreno al escuchar eso y agaché la cabeza "¿no lo sabías?"

* * * fin capitulo 15 * * *

__

Con el conocimiento previo de que ustedes debieron odiar este capítulo, LA MOSCA presenta el siguiente dialogo:

LINNDA: linchémosla!!

DARLA: queeeeé?

KEN OHKI: si! vamos a quemarla!! Nos hizo esperar un mes por esto!!

ELI-CHAN: se merece que la ahorquemos!!

NANAKA: está alucinando mucho, hay que calmarla!!

DARLA: no es para tanto...

NAKURU TSUKISHIRO: propongo que la ahoguemos

DARLA: eso no sirve, yo se nadar

VRAG: ¬_¬ presumida, yo voto por quemarla

KORY Y HORO2: calma, calma, que la joven debe tener alguna excusa...

DARLA: La tengo!! En serio!! y es una buen, es porque la-

MERLE-CHAN: la escuela, las tareas, los trabajos ¬_¬

HARUKO HARUHARA: ya invéntate otra excusa, si vas a mentir, pues se más creativa

DARLA: ;_; es la verdad!

KIRI-CHAN: pues la vez pasada si fuiste más creativa, usaste la excusa de la perrita

DARLA: es también es verdad, no pudimos encontrarla, y este fin de semana casi volvemos a llorar

CRYSTAL KETCHUM: ok, bueno... de todas formas, yo voto por quemarla.

LINNDA: ya sé!! _* extendiendo una cuerda *_ quien la atrape decide como torturarla!!

DARLA: ahh!! Auxilio!!!

__

* Autores corren de tras de la pobre autora que se ha transformado en insecto *

  


**COMERCIAL y/o ANUNCIO:**

- Si les gusta Gundam Wing, Heero y Duo o 1x2 (que para el caso es lo mismo) les pido por favor que lean el fic en la siguiente pagina. Este no ha sido publicado en ffnet por razones que explico al final del fic, titulado UNWELL, luego me dicen q' opinan.   
http :// groups.yahoo.com/ group/ egocentrismo/ files/fanfics/propuestas/UNWELL.htm   
(solo peguen los espacios separados)   
  
- Les recomiendo que vayan y se inscriban a mi nuevo grupo de yahoo Egocentrismo ya que la pagina, fue un fracaso (no exactamente, lo que pasa es que el disco duro donde guarde todo lo que tenía p' la pagina se dañó) 

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 

****


	13. Capitulo 16, y todavía no queda bien!

**Sobre el fic:**

_(Alterne Universe)_Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

**Anuncio:**

Penúltimo capítulo!!! Que tal?? Solo queda uno más y ya pueden olvidarse de que existe en la faz de la tierra un fic tan problemático que tardaba mucho en actualizar ^_^

  


  


  


  


**CAPITULO 16: HOLA Y ADIÓS**

_**~ * TAKUYA * ~**_

¿Conocen la Ley de Murphy?

_~ Todo lo que puede salir mal, saldrá mal. ~_

_        Siempre puede_

_                   Siempre sale._

_                               En el peor momento._

_                               En el peor lugar._

Reiterando, siempre.

Y que tal la Ley de la espiral hacia abajo de las cosas que salen mal. Esta dicta que cuando piensas que ya no puede empeorar la situación, se vuelve más desastrosa.

Mi vida estaba a punto de entrar en una de esas espirales, pero en ese momento solo alcanzaba a ver la punta del Iceberg.

Imagínate llegar a un lugar y que te reciban con una mala cara permanentes mientras sigas ahí, ¿lo detestarías verdad?

Personalmente lo odiaba, y de no haber sido por lo que hablé con mi tío y la presencia de Kouji, me habría largado de esa biblioteca mucho antes. Para ejemplo pondré el día en que Kouji regresó de sus vacaciones. Lo único que me hizo soportar la peor mañana de mi vida era saber que Kouji vendría por la tarde, y su presencia haría más brillante este humor (aunque también podría ser porque en las tardes Zoe y Jumpei no regresaban a la biblioteca).

'Está decidido, en cuanto llegue voy a pedir – rogarle si es necesario que venga al servicio por las mañanas'

Menos mal que no necesité rogarle... mucho, para que el accediera, y saben algo ¡En verdad lo hizo! Llegó a la biblioteca un poco después de las 9!

"¡Hola Kouji!"

"Hey" - _'no es la mejor conversación... pero al menos no estoy solo.'_

Kouji fue a guardar sus cosas en el cubículo mientras yo ordenaba unos libros, cuando regresó me miraba algo desconcertado.

"¿Qué pasa Kouji?"

"¿No tienes la impresión de que algo hace falta aquí?"

"Yo diría que algo está de más..." le dije mirando de reojo a la rubia que nos vigilaba en la otra esquina de la biblioteca _'y ella jura que está escondida, que tonta'_

"¿Por qué este lugar... no. Eres tú, por qué estás tan callado?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Este lugar está muy callado sin tu voz." – _'¡Wow! Habló más de lo normal! Pero ahora ¿por qué tiene la cara roja?'_

"Bueno, si tanto la extrañas..." – _'¿más rojo? Fue algo que dije'_

En ese momento el anciano–jefe pasó cerca de nosotros y nos miró como si en verdad estuviéramos haciendo algo muy reprochable y nos pidió que guardáramos silencio. "¿qué fue eso?" preguntó Kouji supongo que impresionado por la hostilidad del viejo.

Yo volví a ver si la molestia, perdón quise decir Zoe seguía vigilando, _'sip, sigue en posición' no pude evitar sacudir mi cabeza un poco para que se me quitara la pesadez de su mirada en mi espalda. "Este lugar ya no es como antes," dejé escapar un suspiro mientras Kouji y yo comenzábamos a acomodar los libros en su sitio, "el único ruido que se escucha por aquí ahora es... _* rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * * rhiii * _(Nota: se supone que es el rechinar de las ruedas de un carrito que se usa para cargar libros)_

*****

"¿y se te queda viendo todo el día?"

_* rhiii * * rhiii *_

"Sí"

_* rhiii * * rhiii *_

"Entiendo."

_* rhiii * * rhiii *_

Seguíamos acomodando libros cuando ella se acercó a –según ella a saludar pero en realidad solo podía– molestarnos. La muy atrevida se fue directo sobre Kouji y le dijo que no le convenía juntarse conmigo! _'Maldita bruja loca!'_. ¿Y que creen que le dijo Kouji? Nada! La ignoró de la misma forma que ella me ignoraba a mí (cuando no me estaba espiando, claro.) Muy contrario a seguir el consejo de Zoe, Kouji puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y lo usó para sacarme del pasillo lleno de libros de administración, sin soltarme hasta que estabamos dentro del cubículo.

"Dime Takuya, ¿tienes alguna idea de porque te trata así?"

"Ughh..." – _'no, en realidad no tengo la menor idea'_

"Que novedad... lo que pasa es que le gustas y está celosa de cualquier otro ser vivo se acerque a ti."

"¿QUEEEEÉ?"

"¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¿Pues entonces que crees que causó ese tic nervioso que le salió en el ojo? Apareció justo cuando te toqué."

"Pero se supone que tu no la estabas viendo..."

"Hm, no pude resistirme."

Gracias a Kouji tuve una mañana maravillosa y fue una lástima que no pudiera quedarse por la tarde "voy a participar en un proyecto escolar junto con Izumi Koushiro err, ... ¿sabes quien es, verdad?"

"¡Claro que se quien es!! Porque lo preguntas?"

"¿En serio?"

"Ese tipo salió en las noticias hace dos semanas junto con Ichijouji."

"Hm... Izumi me contó que Ichijouji Ken también trabajará con nosotros."

"Ah."

"Pero no el día de hoy, tiene otros asuntos que atender..." – _'que no me importan...' – "En cuanto lo vea, le voy a pedir su autógrafo, ¿tu no quieres uno, Takuya?"_

"No, gracias." – _'Ahhh!!! No! Yuck! Guacala! No vale la pena echar a perder un pedazo de papel.'_

Así que Kouji se fue un poco antes de las 4, y yo un poco después de las 5 ya que decidí salir de la biblioteca un poco más temprano (en otras palabras, ya no aguantaba estar ahí y por eso me fui.)

Cuando llegué a la casa, Bella me saludó, o al menos eso creo que eran sus ladridos, "¡Hola a ti también! Qué tienes?" la pequeña cocker spaniel estaba excesivamente enérgica "¡Hey! quieres ir al parque? así aprovechas para hacer tus necesidades fuera de mi cocina..." le puse su correa rosa (no me miren a mí, así me la entregaron) y la llevé al mismo parque donde fui con Kouji y Koichi el domingo pasado.

* * * * *

"¡Bella! Bella!" la miniatura se había escapado de la correa, y como se imaginan tuve que perseguirla por todo el parque.

_* guaf * * guaf * me respondió el animalito pero siguió corriendo. Mientras iba de tras de ella tratando de lazarla, me dio un poco de vergüenza las miradas que estaba atrayendo _'sacar a pasear a un perro no debería ser tan difícil ni embarazoso, sin embargo...'__

Repasando lo que dice la espiral de las cosas que salen mal:

~ cuando haces algo vergonzoso no quieres que nadie te vea y sin embargo, todos tienen la oportunidad de verte ~

~ cuando no quieres ser el centro de atención, te conviertes en uno ~

y cuando no quieres que nadie te reconozca, vas y te estrellas con la única persona ruidosa que va a gritar en cuanto te vea.

"¡Takuya!!" un joven de cabello desordenado y gogles apareció frente a mi y miró a la perra que había acabado de hacer sus gracias junto a una banca. "¿Es tuya?"

"No, es de un amigo." Davis me dio una mirada de incredulidad que casi hablaba: _'¿Amigo? __Correa rosa? Cocker spaniel? _No te parece extraño?'__

"..."

"¿Tu amigo está contigo?"

"No, ¿y tu que haces aquí? Vienes con alguien?"

"Estoy esperando a Ken."

"¿En serio?" – '_pero yo me enteré que tenía otros asuntos... hm'_

"Si, quedamos de vernos aquí."

"¿Piensan ir a otro lugar?" El me respondió ojos que brillaban más de lo normal que irían al cine, después de una semana sin verse. Estaba por preguntarle la causa de que no pudieran verse (después de todo son vacaciones) pero entonces apareció Ken.

No pude evitar mostrarme hostil con el. Peor aun, en un momento que de por si ya me sentía humillado, verlo solo me hacía tener malos recuerdos, en especial: _'si no me hubieran corrido de mi antiguo trabajo, ahora no tendría que lidiar con Zoe'_ olvidándome por completo del pro que era haber conocido a Kouji.

Así que después de su llegada, Davis y yo nos despedimos, le di una última mirada de contención a Ichijouji y los dos se fueron caminando...

. . . tomados de la mano!!!

Entonces me puse de todos colores: pálido de horror, azul de coraje, verde de envidia y rojo de vergüenza.

* * * * *

'¿por qué me da envidia verlos juntos?'

me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras cargaba a bella en los brazos (para que no se volviera a escapar en el camino) de vuelta a casa.

"Davis es un hipócrita, mirándome raro mientras que el único raro es el... y Ken. ¡Gaahh! quisiera no haber visto eso nunca!" le dije a bella (pues a quién más) ya que estabamos de vuelta en mi casa y preparándonos para dormir, ok preparándome, los perros no se lavan los dientes ni se cambian de ropa para ir a dormir.

Pero dormir no fue lo único que hice esa noche, tuve un sueño de lo más interesantes aunque en ese entonces lo creía un poco aterrador.

Soñé que estaba de vuelta en el parque pero no había sacado a pasear a Bella,  sino que estaba esperado a alguien, me podía ver a mi mismo esperando, esperando, esperando... y por un momento pensé que me quedaría esperando toda la vida cuando alguien apareció a lo lejos _'¿será esa la persona que espero?'_

Esta persona seguía caminando hacia mi, pero yo no podía distinguirla, ya que en lugar de hacerse más visible, estaba desapareciendo. Me di cuenta entonces de que no podía ver nada porque había neblina. Luego sentí que mi mano se unió a la de alguien más y comenzó a empujarme en una dirección. Yo dejé que me guiaran fuera de la neblina.

Pude ver entonces la salida del parque y la persona a mi lado se detuvo, fue hasta entonces que tuve curiosidad por saber quien era.

_                                      'cabello negro'_

_                                                                          'ojos azules'_

_                                                                                                                  'pañoleta rayada'_

"¿Kouji?" el volteó para quedar justo frente a mi y me preguntó que quería.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" el solo sonrió, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando fuera del parque, empujándome de la mano que aun seguía sosteniendo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"a ver una película" me respondió. De ahí creo que fue mi cabeza la que se nubló porque no recuerdo nada más...

A la mañana siguiente desperté algo confundido por aquel sueño, pero conforme se me fue quitando lo adormilado, empecé a olvidarme de el hasta que al final terminé convenciéndome de que había soñado semejante cosa solo porque había visto a Davis e Ichijouji el día anterior.

Pero mi convencimiento se desvaneció cuando vi Kouji en el cubículo, por un momento no pude evitar recordar el sueño y que la temperatura de mi rostro aumentara un poco, eso hasta que me di cuenta del comportamiento inusual de Kouji, el se veía cansado pero feliz, y por primera vez en su vida me dirigió la palabra sin que yo le hablara primero...

"¡Hola Takuya!"

"Ho-hola... err, ¿Kouji?" – _'¿qué está haciendo con su boca?'_

"¿Dime?" – _'¿está silbando?'_

"¿Te sientes bien?" – _'¿está tarareando?'_

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – _'porque estás tarareando'_

"err... porque tu, umm... te ves, diferente..." – _'o son mis nervios...'_

"¡Ah! Pues porque estoy de muy buen humor"

"¿Por qué?" – _'pero que pregunta más tonta' _– y sin embargo Kouji se dignó a responderme, lo que debe ser buen indicador de cuan contento estaba.

"En primera, porque Koichi sigue en shock, _jeje, aun no asimila que las cosas no salieron como el las había planeado..." – pausa para recuperarse de ese sentimiento de satisfacción que le traía el ver como sufría su hermano, luego – "En segunda, porque estoy trabajando con una de las personas que más admiro, así que ¿porque no habría de estarlo?"_

"¿con una de las personas q' más admiras, te refieres a-"

"Izumi-san, claro." – _'fiuu, menos mal'_ – "o quise decir dos, Ichijouji-san, también es excepcional!"

"errr, seguro..." – _'Noooooo!!!'_

"¡No tienes idea de lo increíble que es trabajar con ellos!"

"Me imagino." – _'a pesar de que no quiero'_

"No, es que no puedes imaginártelo, mira Ichijouji-san lo hace todo así..." – _'Auxilio!! No!... no quiero saber como trabaja en realidad no quiero saber nada sobre el!!'_ y desde entonces, hablar con Kouji fue sinónimo de escuchar a Kouji hablando maravillas sobre una de las personas por las que menos aprecio sentía en el mundo... horror de horrores.

'Las cosas no pueden ponerse peor.'

Eso creía yo, sin saber que mi optimismo solo atraía destinos más desastrosos, que me iban quitando poco a poco las cosas que me daban consuelo. Yo pensaba que mientras Kouji siguiera a mi lado, sin importar que se la pasara alabando a Ichijouji y compañía, podría soportar al resto del personal de la biblioteca y todo estaría bien. Además, perder a Kouji en ese momento era lo que menos esperaba. Kouji se había convertido en algo permanente y su presencia en mi vida en algo indispensable, al igual que en mis sueños. Iluso yo, cuando creí que mi pequeña racha de tormentas había terminado (o al menos se había calmado), resultó que solo estaba recuperando fuerzas para el viernes desatar un tornado y no, no soy dramático.

Kouji decidió que ya no quería estar más en la biblioteca y prefirió irse a trabajar con sus ídolos. No me lo dijo así con esas palabras, él dijo algo como:

"ahora que lo mencionas, Koushiro me dijo que el proyecto podía contar como servicio y, había estado pensando en... seguir yendo"

¿Y que podía decir yo a eso? ¿Qué no lo hiciera? ¿Qué no se fuera? Por supuesto que no!! Esa fue su decisión y sin importar cuanto lo lamentaba, no iba a decir nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión porque aun tenía la tonta esperanza de que las cosas se arreglarían para mí aun si él faltara.

¿Pues qué creen? Me equivoqué.

Con la ausencia de Kouji, la biblioteca volvió a ser zona de aislamiento, la escuela (junto con Álgebra II) empezó la semana siguiente, mucho más difícil que antes. Una semana después, Koichi me llamó para decirme que iría a recoger a Bella (el único consuelo que me quedaba). Koichi me dijo que iría a la casa el fin de semana, entonces tuve la pequeña esperanza de que Kouji vendría con él, pero tuve una desilusión muy grande cuando llegó el solo. Aguantándome la decepción y las ganas de preguntar _'¿por qué no vino Kouji?'_, escuché la explicación/queja de Koichi:

"Ese par de idiotas están tan metidos en sus códigos y programas que ahora trabajan hasta en domingos... ¿y sabes por que? Porque dicen que la escuela, socializar, e incluso dormir les roba tiempo!! Qué ridículos..."

Desde ese día los sueños se volvieron pesadillas en las que Kouji me decía que yo era un tonto y que solo le hice perder su tiempo. Un sueño recurrente en ese entonces fue la pelea que Ichijouji meses atrás, pero, en lugar de Ken era Kouji quien me decía que era un idiota y yo en lugar de golpearlo comenzaba a llorar. Poco a poco todo lo anterior se fue acumulando y guardándose dentro de mi, hasta que llegué al límite y estallé nuevamente, ¿donde más? Pues en la biblioteca. Volví a gritarle a Zoe y me peleé con Jumpei, lo que resultó en un ojo morado y que me corrieran de mi segundo lugar de trabajo.

Mi familia tardó una semana en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo y cuando lo descubrieron, mandaron a mi tío como mediador. El tranquilamente me preguntó que había pasado conmigo últimamente y yo le repetí la historia de Zoe y como es que las cosas empeoraron desde ese momento, como después de haber reprobado la mayoría de mis materias en la primera evaluación había decidido abandonar la escuela y trabajar tiempo completo, como varios meses de frustraciones me habían hecho explotar y terminé sin trabajo. Le hablé de todo menos de Kouji y las pesadillas, porque eran demasiado personales y porque no eran en sí la fuente de mis problemas inmediatos.

"Si quieres mi sugerencia, yo te recomiendo que te disculpes con Ichijouji." me dijo mi tío y yo me quedé mirándolo con ojos de incredulidad, - _'¿qué no me estaba escuchando? ¿entonces de donde rayos saca que disculparme con Ken es la solución?'_

"Si logras una conciliación y prometen no volver a pelear, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar algo para que vuelvas a la biblioteca." – _'se refiere a...' – cuando por fin entendí el significado de sus palabras, brinqué de sorpresa y de la emoción salí corriendo de la casa a buscar a Ken, pero entonces recordé que no sabía dónde vivía, luego recordé que Davis debía saber, después recordé que no sabía como localizar a Davis y entonces recordé que mi tío podría saber y volví a entrar corriendo a la casa.___

"¡TÍO!!"

Mi tío me dio el número de teléfono de Davis, al cual le pedí que intercediera por mí frente a Ichijouji y él aceptó diciendo:

"¡Seguro! Con tal de que Ken ya no me pida que le acarree sus tontos libros..." así que la mañana siguiente, Ken y yo nos encontrábamos dándonos la mano enfrente de todo el personal de la biblioteca.

También así fue como volví a trabajar en la otra biblioteca.

*********

Me hubiera gustado terminar la historia ahí, pero entonces los dejaría con una gran incógnita, la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué fue de Kouji?

Ahí les va, no supe de el durante los siguientes dos meses la vida estuvo llena de  una satisfacción incompleta, siempre sentía que me faltaba algo, aunque para todos los que me conocían yo seguía actuando tan normal como siempre.

¿Pueden creer que en ese lapso de tiempo, me convertí en un amigo cercano de Davis y Ken? Bueno Davis no es mucha sorpresa, si hubieran visto como nos la pasábamos platicando en la biblioteca, pero Ken? No se como justificarlo aparte de que Davis y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos e incluso se quedaba a dormir en mi casa varias veces(menos mal que a el no le dio un ataque de celos) porque claro que su noviecito siempre se aparecía por mi casa esos días y hacían sus cochinadas en mi casa... (ughh... creo que fue por eso que nos hicimos amigos err... o algo por el estilo, como podrán ver aun estoy algo sentido con el.)

¿Qué si por qué les toleré que fueran a _'divertirse'_ en mi casa? Pues porque a cambio Ichijouji me ayudó a estudiar para mis exámenes semi–globales, gracias a los cuales pude volver a la escuela (aunque no estoy seguro de si eso es algo bueno o malo). Lo que también me hizo recordar cuando Kouji me ayudó a estudiar para mi examen de álgebra – aunque claro que Kouji fue mucho más paciente que Ichijouji – ojos azules e inteligentes y cabello oscuro _'¿cómo es que siempre termino con el mismo tipo de gente?'_.

En la biblioteca, intenté hacer que Davis leyera un libro pero me resultó imposible porque al momento en que miraba letras, sus ojos se entrecerraban y terminaba babeando _*suspiro*_ y eso también me recordaba a Kouji.

La verdad es que podía ver en todos una característica de Kouji (o me estaba obsesionando, como ustedes prefieran) y aún así no me atrevía a buscarlo, pensando que a el le daría igual verme, o que el estaría muy ocupado, o la que más me molestaba: se avergonzaría de conocerme ahora que se relacionaba con "mentes mucho más brillantes" como la del Ichijouji y compañía.

No fue sino hasta la segunda semana del tercer mes, que cierta persona se apareció en mi puerta para darme razones de su existencia... "¿Kouji?"

"¿Estás seguro?" me respondió la persona en la entrada de mi casa.

* * * fin capitulo 16 * * *

**Ohayoo!!!**

Estoy en clases pero no podía entregar esto sin responder a sus reviews!!! 

****

**Haruko Haruhara****: **XD jeje, mejor ya no digo nada, a mi se me hacen muy largos porque no me gusta escribir tanto (o más bien que se extienda tanto) pero como estoy apresurando todo esto, pues por eso se me hace que es largo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^_^-

**Kiri Miyamoto: **lo se! y lo siento! tendrás que esperarte hasta el capítulo final p' saber q' va a pasar con esos dos.

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:**XD pronto? naah... lo siento mucho!

**Nanaka: Oi!! ~_~ muchas gracias!! espero que no te moleste mucho la tardanza.**

**Kory Asakura:**menos mal que no lloraste ^_^. Ah y otra cosa!! me engañaste!! En tu fic de Shaman king que era RenxHoro, T_T yo esperaba verlos juntos y resulta que ni se siguen el rollo... y eso que son novios, buaaaa!!

**Ken Ohki:**T_T me odias?? por que me tardo mucho en escribir? o por lo que hice en la historia o porque... ¿porqué?

**Eli-chan1:**^_^ sorry, aun no están juntos, pero ya llegaré a eso...

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:**~_~;; no entendí... pero si te digo que no quiero que me maten XD

**Vrag: quemarme?? ¬_¬ que cruel eres!! Nyaaa y sorry porque en este capítulo tampoco doy razones de cómo se solucionan las cosas.**

**Merle-chan:**Nyaaa!! y ahora te hice esperar más, pero no desesperes, el final ya está cerca (es el próximo capítulo XD)

**Jessica Kyoyama: Bueno chica, espero que este capítulo también te complazca y si no, pues ya sabes que yo recibo igualmente bien las quejas y las felicitaciones ^_^ (y mándame tus fics para que pueda leer algo yo también)**

**SaKura_KaWaii: waiiii!! gracias eres una monada!! y gracias por leer mis demás fics (en especial 'El verdadero Vacío' v_v que por el momento lo he abandonado)**

**Y por último mis clásicos comerciales:**

- Si intentaron leer el fic **Unwell**, probablemente no hayan podido hacerlo porque está dentro del grupo de Yahoo, y tienes que inscribirte para poder leerlo, por lo que les ofrezco dos soluciones:

    ~ Únanse a mi grupo y vayan a la sección de propuestas de fics y vean lo que ahí por allí!!

    ~ o si de plano no quieren unirse pero quieren saber de que se trata el mentado fic, pues mándenme un correo y yo se los envío como archivo adjunto.

¿Quieren la dirección del grupo?

 - **groups.yahoo.com/group/egocentrismo**

¿Quieren mi correo?

 -** i_luv_flames@yahoo.com**

¿Quieren leer mi diario? (recomendado también, mínimo se van a reír)

  - Patética excusa de vida: **mosca-tete.diaryland.com**

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

_"Los quiero a todos... pero __de__ amar solo a mi."   _

mypage.org/egocentrismo 


	14. Capítulo 17, regalo de navidad! una sorp...

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

Nota de la autora:

Hola!!! Resulta que el final ha quedado algo largo (para mis gustos, porque ya aprendí que nada es suficientemente largo para ustedes.) así que será divido en 2 partes (que ya están listas):

Como regalo de Navidad tienen lo siguiente:

__

EPÍLOGO I: "EL MEJOR REGALO 1"

CAPITULO 17: "LA PARTE QUE DISFRUTO MÁS"

EPÍLOGO II: "LA HISTORIA DE KOICHI"

Y el Día de Reyes, el regalo será:

__

EPÍLOGO II: "LA HISTORIA DE KOICHI" (continuación)

CAPÍTULO 18: "SUNNY & GLOOMY"

EPÍLOGO III: "EL MEJOR REGALO 2"

Por adelantado me disculpo por la tardanza!! A todas ustedes lindas personas que ya saben quienes son (pero de todas formas voy a mencionar) **Merle-chan Kanasuki**(ya que mencionaste telarañas... te olvidaste de mi fic!! T_T que pasó con "UN VIAJE" continúalo por please!)**, Jessica Kyoyama**(Hola!! Jeje, ya vez que se te hizo, al menos va a tener un capítulo más)**, Vrag**(te entiendo lo que dices, pero como ya salimos de vacaciones ya no tenemos excusa, aparte de "Oh! Pobrecita reprobaste una materia" o "Oh! Como se te fue a ocurrir empezar el servicio durante las vacaciones" T_T que tristeza)**, Nakuru Tsukishiro**(Le atinaste!! Fueron dos meses! ¬_¬ que pena, gracias por la paciencia)**, Eli-chan**(quieres que terminen juntos? Jajajajaja _*le dan un zape* _sorry, claro que van a terminar juntos _*risa burlona*_)**, Kory Asakura**(Nooo!! No me gusta HaoHoro!! Me gusta más LenxHoro!! o LenxCualquiera si alguien tiene uno de esos por ahí porfis avísenme)**, Crystal Ketchum Darklight**(soy mala!! Lo se muaahahahahahaha _*La vuelven a zapear*_ sorry, no lo puedo evitar, muahahahahahahaha...)**, Kiri Miyamoto**(le atinó!! Acertó!! Pero tendrás que esperarte hasta el próximo capítulo para celebrar)**, yake**(gomen!! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, te agradezco mucho tus comentarios sobre el fic, aunque creo que exageraste, no es tan bueno, lo volví a leer desde el inicio hace poco y no podía evitar pensar _'¿yo? ¿a que hora escribí eso? ¡que pena!'_)**, Kurara Shikaze**(me alegra que te hayas divertido leyendo esta cosa ~_~-)**, yy**(ya no esperes más!! ^_~)**, Asil Black**(bueno pues muchas gracias por el cumplido... creo XD).

Quiero desearles que pasen una Blanca Navidad!! Disfruten su presente!!

****

EPÍLOGO I: EL MEJOR REGALO

Kouji entró a la casa de Takuya sin hacer mucho ruido, caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo hacia la sala (donde imaginaba que estaría el otro joven) y al asomarse un poco, porque no quería ser encontrado aun, descubrió que estaba en lo cierto.

Takuya estaba sentado en la esquina de un sillón alargado que estaba justo frente al televisor (el cual a pesar de estar encendido, no recibía mucha atención), con los pies estirados pasando por debajo de la pequeña mesa de centro, con su mirada clavada en una pequeña libreta sobre la cual escribía.

Kouji pensó en sus opciones:

Podría anunciar su presencia ahora y mirar el rostro sorprendido de su _'divino'_

Podría acercase más y más a Takuya hasta que el otro lo sintiera y se sorprendiera de verlo ahí.

Podría realizar un ataque rápido, como empujar a Takuya fuera del sillón, o...

... podría quitarle esa libreta y por fin saber de que se trata tanto misterio. Todo dependía si quería saber o no el contenido de la dichosa libreta y Kouji ya sabía lo que quería.

Pero había un pequeño detalle, Takuya era muy sensible cuando se trataba de su libreta, por lo tanto, si se la quitaba y la veía sin su consentimiento, era muy probable que el dueño se enfadaría y Kouji definitivamente no quería eso. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro al llegar a la conclusión de que no valía la pena el agravio, se conformaría con sorprender a Takuya y más tarde se ocuparía por descubrir que escribía en la famosa libreta (que el suponía, era un diario).

En eso, la televisión se apagó automáticamente y Takuya levantó la vista hacia el televisor, lo miró pensativo por un segundo y decidió volver a encenderlo. En la pantalla apareció el comercial de una película de terror que ambientaba con una música de suspenso.

Kouji decidió salir de su escondite entonces. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar justo detrás de Takuya, había decidido sacarlo del sillón de un empujón cuando...

"ni se te ocurra" murmuró Takuya al mismo tiempo que cerró su diario "te vi en el reflejo de la televisión" Takuya le explicó a Kouji quien dio la vuelta alrededor del sillón, y se dejó caer en el a un lado de Takuya, decepcionado porque no había podido sorprender al otro joven.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí." le informó Kouji. Últimamente, entre ellos había una especie de competencia por saber quien conocía mejor al otro y a la fecha tenían un empate.

"Y yo sabía que ibas a llegar temprano, por eso me levanté antes."

"Hn, yo sabía que ibas a estar viendo televisión a pesar de todo lo demás que tienes que hacer." Kouji pasó un brazo sobre la espalda de Takuya, de este modo logró acercarse un poco más a el.

"¿Cuál todo? solo tengo que limpiar la casa, hacer la comida, lavar la ropa, hacer mi tarea y..." y agachando la cabeza agregó algo en voz muy baja al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del otro joven, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Entonces Kouji le preguntó "¿qué dijiste?"

Takuya se alejó un poco de Kouji y volvió su atención al televisor. "err... no. Nada"

"¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso?"

"¡No estoy nervioso!"

"Aja! Te conozco Takuya, y se que estás nervioso." exclamó Kouji. Takuya no respondió en lugar de eso se levantó del sillón, libreta en mano y fue a hacer algo en su habitación (no me pregunten que, yo tampoco sé) Kouji guardó silencio mientras hacía eso.

Cuando regresó a su lugar en el sillón, volvió a abrazar a Kouji de la cintura y recargó su cabeza en su hombro y se dispuso a ver la televisión que ahora mostraba un robot retardado comiendo burritos como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Por otro lado, Kouji seguía sin saber "¿Es por los exámenes?"

"¡NO!!"

* * * * *

Habían pasado varias horas y entre los dos jóvenes habían logrado terminar todas las tareas de la casa, Kouji hizo de comer Mole con Arroz (porque últimamente se habían convertido en fanáticos de la comida mexicana), mientras Takuya hizo la limpieza y puso ropa en la lavadora.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón de nuevo, con la Tv encendida pero ignorándola en favor de ponerse atención uno al otro "¿Te hace falta algo más?" pregunta Kouji, interrumpiendo así la silenciosa observación que el otro joven estaba haciendo "estás muy callado"

"... Kouji?"

"Dime."

"yo..." Takuya hizo una pausa larga antes de alzar la vista y continuar "¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de Álgebra?"

"eso no es lo que ibas a decir"

"¿pero me ayudas? por favor?"

"Seguro." Takuya entonces vuelve a dejar a Kouji solo en el sillón mientras va a su habitación por cuadernos y libros de la escuela.

Cuando Takuya volvió a la habitación, dejó los cuadernos en la mesa y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Kouji y empezaron a estudiar.

Habían pasado más o menos 15 minutos cuando Kouji se dio cuenta que el otro joven no estaba resolviendo los problemas de su cuaderno, peor aun, la hoja seguía en blanco "¡TAKUYA!!"

"..."

"¡Hey! Takuya!"

El otro joven volteó a verlo entonces y le hizo una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con las ecuaciones que Kouji había estado tratando de explicarle "¿Qué quieres que te regale en tu cumpleaños?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tu cumpleaños es en una semana y yo no–"

"Takuya..." dijo Kouji con tono aburrido y como si estuviera repitiendo sus palabras "Ya no te preocupes por eso, puedes regalarme el libro que gustes en cuanto tengas el dinero, no tiene que ser exactamente en mi cumpleaños."

Al escuchar eso, Takuya no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por varias razones, pero solo vocalizó una:

"¿No crees que puedo regalarte algo más?"

Kouji dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿por qué su divino siempre tenía que ponerse tan sensible cuando se trataba de regalos? Que no se suponía que esas cosas debían ser motivos de alegrías? "Takuya, ¿cuantas tengo que repetirlo? Tu eres mi mejor regalo!"

* * * fin epílogo 1 * * *

****

CAPITULO 17: LA PARTE QUE DISFRUTO MÁS

**__**

~ * KOUJI * ~

__

El es como un fragmento de sol, cálido y luminoso...

... también es un divino de ojos cafés, cabello enchocolatado que suele estar cubierto por un gorro que a su vez sostiene unos gogles. Takuya es un año menor y asiste a la misma escuela que yo pero en un grupo y grado diferente. Alegre, encantador, gentil, hace amigos con facilidad, puede ser un poco ingenuo, le encanta leer libros (pero no los de la escuela), las matemáticas avanzadas definitivamente no son su fuerte, tampoco lo es entender a las mujeres, le tiene fobia a los gatos(como mi hermano), le gusta ser el centro de atención, reír... y golpear (haciéndolo parecer un accidente), pero muy especialmente el cree en el destino y que el destino es quien une a dos personas...

Lo vi por primera vez en la biblioteca cargando una pila de libros que por alguna razón terminaron en el suelo y lo llamé torpe por eso. Desde entonces, Takuya se convirtió en el motivo de mi alegría por un semestre, durante el cual nos ignoramos por un tiempo antes de por fin convertirnos en los mejores amigos. Pero muy pronto, el tiempo y las circunstancias nos distanciaran.

Eso ha sido un muy breve resumen de no se cuantas páginas de cursilerías que llevo escritas sobre el. Ya se que usualmente se describe a la persona de la que vas a hablar antes de iniciar un relato acerca de ella, pero me pareció más adecuado dejarlo para el final porque si hubiera comenzado alabando a Takuya antes de que pudieran conocerlo a través de mis ojos, no sería tan claro entender porque pienso y siento eso sobre el.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vi y cuando por fin me armé de valor para preguntarle a mi hermano por el, las respuestas no fueron lo que esperaba...

__

"¿no lo sabías? ..." – _'No.'_

esta vez, Koichi no estaba mintiendo

__

"... Takuya ya no trabaja en la biblioteca..." – _'¿Qué?'_

y como me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

Al día siguiente fui corriendo a la biblioteca y la encontré... muy silenciosa. Supongo que sin Takuya ahí, el lugar que me fue tan familiar y tan agradable por un tiempo, había vuelto a ser el sitio aburrido de antes, había perdido su encanto.

El ambiente de la biblioteca había cambiado por completo, el viejo se había retirado, la encargada había sido promovida a otro puesto, Zoe y Jumpei habían dejado de hacer el servicio ahí (no tengo idea de porque) y ahora había un nuevo grupo de jóvenes con caras aburridas estaban sentados fuera del cubículo viendo pasar la vida sin hacer nada, no leían, no estudiaban, ni siquiera acomodaban los libros que se casi se desbordaban en las mesas de preacomodo.

__

'con Takuya nunca fue así...'

Salí de la biblioteca decidido a encontrar a Takuya y convencerlo de que tenía que volver a la biblioteca. Pero en ese momento, mis dudas saltaron y se convirtieron en gigantescas barreras que me hicieron olvidarme de la idea de ir a buscarlo.

__

'¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?'

'no lo has visto en siglos... meses en realidad, pero aun así es demasiado tiempo!'

'si el hubiera querido verte, te habría buscado'

'pero en lugar de eso el solo abandonó la biblioteca sin decirte nada'

'¿qué es muy difícil de entender? es obvio que el no quiere verte...'

Cabizbajo y deprimido volví a casa con esos pensamientos revoloteando en mi cabeza "El no quiere verme..."

"¿quién no quiere verte?" – _'Koichi'_

"Hola Koichi." le respondí con una voz no muy animada.

"Hola–" que debió desconcertarlo porque volteó a verme con preocupación. "¿Kouji? te sientes bien?" creo que me siguió hasta la sala y estoy seguro que me hizo más preguntas, pero en realidad no las recuerdo, ya que opté por ignorarlo y seguí mi camino hacia mi cuarto arrastrando mi pesada nube de depresión.

Me encerré ahí pensando en (ya saben quien), obsesionándome por querer verlo. Pero a la vez deteniéndome por las mismas ideas pesimistas que se oponían a mi terquedad. Si en ese momento me hubiera podido partir en dos, mi lado izquierdo habría salido corriendo a la casa de Takuya para verlo, mientras que la otra mitad se hubiera quedado cruzado de brazos dentro de la habitación toda la tarde. En cambio, lo que yo hice fue sacar el libro que llevaba leído a la mitad, prendí la radio a toda la volumen, la televisión en silencio, la computadora (por costumbre), el Dvd con la película "Buscando a Nemo" (que Tommy rentó y vio en mi cuarto durante su última visita) y me puse a leer.

¿Por qué a leer? No se, supongo que porque era una actividad que me hacía pensar en el, lo que significa que en verdad no estaba leyendo sino que miraba la misma página por horas mientras mi mente viajaba y no dejaba de pensar en... ya saben quien.

__

'Todo lo que quiero es verlo'

'¿y quien me lo está impidiendo? Puedo buscarlo en la escuela, solo necesito saber en donde le dan clases o cual es su grupo para conocer su horario y entonces...'

'¿entonces que? ¿qué voy a hacer cuando lo vea?'

'Podría decirle...'

Encontrarlo sería muy fácil, la preparatoria a la que asistimos es algo pequeña y no había muchos lugares en los que pudiera encontrarse, además de su salón de clases, solo queda la cafetería, el centro de cómputo(si como no), las canchas de deportes, los talleres, la biblioteca de la escuela– _'¡la biblioteca!' _

Al día siguiente corrí hacia aquel lugar donde estaba casi seguro que lo encontraría, con la cabeza agachada sobre un libro que no tenía nada que ver con los temas de la escuela. Pero cuando llegué y lo vi justamente en la posición que había imaginado(solo que de espaldas a la puerta), me quedé parado en la entrada, no me acerqué a el, ni le hablé ni hice ninguna de las cosas que había planeado por horas en mi cuarto, en lugar de eso solo me quedé viéndolo de lejos por un momento más, luego salí de ahí y volví al centro de cómputo (donde se suponía que debía estar).

__

'torpe, torpe, torpe...'

no importaba como me llamara, cada vez que lo veía, yo seguí haciendo lo mismo durante una semana y media, lo veía llegar a la escuela, sentado en la cafetería con sus amigos, en la librería acompañado de un libro, salir de la escuela con prisa... pero siempre de lejos, y cuando el volteaba en la dirección que me hallaba no me quedaba de otra más que esconderme, donde fuera (pero esa es otra tragedia).

Y de todos los lugares y de todas las oportunidades que tuvo para descubrirme, no lo hizo hasta que nos topamos por casualidad en el baño.

Entonces ni siquiera lo estaba siguiendo, así que verlo frente a mi fue una gran sorpresa. Y fue una gran sorpresa para el también, pero eso no le quitó las ganas de hablar:

"¡Kouji!"

a diferencia de mí, que del susto se me había espantado la voz y las ganas de hacer (ajem, ya saben, lo que uno hace en el baño):

"..."

"err... hola?" – _'¿Hoooola hay alguien ahí? Responde Kouji!!'_

"¿Uh? Oh! Si, hola Takuya..." – _'Wow, ¿con que sigues vivo?'_

Pero después de eso ninguno se hizo voluntario para hablar primero, hasta que mi boca habló sin pensar, y sin consultar a mi sarcástica conciencia:

"Dejaste la biblioteca." – _'¿Que rayos– te pasa - KOUJI?'_

"¿Eh?... Ah! si, hace como un mes..." _– 'Oh?'_

"Si..." _'¿porque?'_

"Sabes Kouji, tengo algo de prisa, voy a tener un examen la siguiente hora y quiero estudiar un poco más" _'¿oh?'_

"¿Eh? si bueno, hasta luego."

"Adiós..." _'adiós, Takuya.'_

* * * * *

"¿Y ahora que tienes?"

"¿eh?"

"No me gusta ver que mi precisos rostro se vea tan triste."

"..."

"en serio, dime que tienes?"

"vi a Takuya"

"Ah? ¿sigues, con eso? Kouji un día de estos–"

"y hablamos!"

"¡Oh! Por fin te descubrió!"

"NO! nos encontramos por casualidad..."

"Ajá! Te creo..."

"¡En el baño!"

"¿No lo estabas espiando?"

"No!"

"Y luego, que pasó?"

"Luego el..." entonces me di cuenta de con quien estaba hablando "¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti?" le dije y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación.

"¿Entonces que pasó?!! Kouji Minamoto sal de ahí y háblame por una vez en–"_ – 'blah, blah'_ prendí la radio a todo volumen para bloquear sus exclamaciones y me dejé caer en el escritorio frente a la computadora.

Cuando salí a cenar, Koichi apareció detrás de mi y me siguió por todo el camino a la cocina con su molesta voz (Si, mi propia voz era molesta entonces!) repitiendo "dime, dime, dime, dime..."

Pero me mantuve tranquilo, hasta que el se puso estratégico y me dijo que si yo no le decía le iba a hablar a la otra persona que podía decirle. "NO!"

"Entonces dime!"

"..."

"Voy a marcar–"

"¡Está bien! Bien! Te voy a decir..."

Terminé explicándole de fin a principio lo que había ocurrido, primero lo del baño, porque lo estaba espiando, porque tenía miedo de hablarle, porque no había vuelto a la biblioteca en el mes, porque había decidido irme de la biblioteca en primer lugar y al final me di cuenta de que había visto lento.

"y mucho, muy lento!" confirmó Koichi.

"Si..."

"Al menos ya sabes que le vas a decir cuando lo veas, pero esta vez comienzas desde el principio"

"¿Desde el principio? Pero no–"

"¿Pero no qué?"

"¡Pero el ya no quiere hablar conmigo! "

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¡La ultima vez que lo vi! No parecía muy feliz de verme!" al escucharme decir eso, Kouji dejó escapar una risa burlona "¿de que te ríes?"

"Eres terrible para contar historias..." 

"¿Ah?"

"Ahora pon atención, te voy a contar una historia que tal vez no conozcas..."

* * * fin capitulo 17 * * *

****

EPÍLOGO II: LA HISTORIA DE KOICHI

¿Cómo se debe empezar una historia? Estoy preguntando en serio. No tengo idea por donde comenzar... ustedes dirán 'pues por el principio', ¿pero el principio de que? desde que nací? que aburrido, además de que no puedo recordarlo ¿Entonces debo empezar desde lo que puedo recordar? ¿O mis más recientes "aventuras"? desde que comenzó lo emocionante? es decir, desde que entré en la preparatoria...

Ese es un buen comienzo porque antes de que empezáramos nuestra educación superior, Kouji y yo siempre estuvimos juntos desde la guardería hasta que terminó la enseñanza básica, no que fuera aburrido entonces, pero solo éramos niños y no veíamos nada claro, todo era color de rosa porque nuestros padres tomaban las decisiones por nosotros y dábamos por hecho cualquier cosa que ellos nos dijeran y hubiéramos continuado así de no ser porque, como le pasa a toda la humanidad, crecimos y comenzamos a tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Entonces las diferencias entre nosotros se hicieron más notorias, y todo esto ocurrió justamente antes de entrar a la preparatoria. De pronto Kouji y yo descubrimos que teníamos metas e ideales muy diferentes: a el le interesaba la computación y a mi me fascinaba la química(o las reacciones químicas); y cuando llegó la hora de escoger, el seleccionó Físico–Matemático como su área de especialización, mientras que yo preferí Químico–Biólogo.

Para empeorar la situación, nos inscribimos a escuelas diferentes. Jamás en nuestra vida habíamos estado tan separados y no soportaba la idea de estar tan distanciado de mi hermano. Así que todos los días, iba a su escuela y lo esperaba en la puerta para irnos juntos a casa. Con esa noble idea comenzó todo, pero después las cosas cambiaron, conocí a alguien en su escuela y bueno, creo que perdí la cabeza por el y fui tan tonto como para decir que sí cuando el me preguntó que si yo era Kouji Minamoto. Empecé a seguir a esta persona a todos lados, pero el chico no estaba interesado y en lugar de desairarme le dijo a su hermano mayor que se encargara de mí. Desafortunadamente yo no me enteré de nada hasta un día que llegué a la escuela y vi la cara sorprendida de mi "amorcito" que exclamó: "Si tu estás aquí, entonces a quien..."

"Kouji!" mi hermano había sido golpeado por su hermano mayor y otro amigo suyo. "Perdóname! perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname..."

No fue, sino hasta nuestro siguiente cumpleaños, cuando le regalé un set de espionaje (al cual le doy más uso que el) con mis ahorros y el no me regaló nada, entonces el me explicó que ese par de jóvenes lo habían estado siguiendo durante todo el semestre, el rumor sobre el que había iniciado Motomiya, y la pelea que tuvo con el un día antes de que lo golpeara.

Desde entonces el ha estado un poco– no, MUY resentido conmigo. Por consecuencia yo me sentía culpable así que decidí que el siguiente año me cambiaría de escuela para volver a estar con el como antes. Pero el primer día me di cuenta que la reputación de mi hermano estaba por los suelos así que decidí dar una fiesta con un pretexto tan cursi como "vuelta a clases" y me sorprendió que fuera un éxito a pesar de lo poco planeado que estaba. Lo malo fue que mi hermano se la perdió porque se quedó toda la tarde en la escuela castigado porque lo atraparon creyendo que era yo (quien fue la persona que entró sin autorización al centro de cómputo.) por lo tanto, todos en la escuela siguieron creyendo que el era una persona problemática y yo... uh... ascendí a la cima de la popularidad.

Durante la primera parte del semestre, Kouji no intentó hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo y yo no me di cuenta de que se estaba aislando de todos. Estaba tan ocupado con adaptarme a los cambios de esta escuela, y asumí que el estaba haciendo lo mismo(o simplemente no pensé mucho al respecto). Fue hasta a mediados del curso, durante el receso cuando quise comprar algo para comer y había olvidado mi dinero en la casa, así que fui a buscarlo para pedirle prestado, entonces lo encontré comiendo solo en una banca vacía (a excepción de el) cerca del centro de computación. Entonces le pregunté que estaba haciendo ahí y el me respondió que si no lo estaba viendo. "¿Pero no comes aquí todo el tiempo verdad?" el no me respondió y en lugar de eso me preguntó que necesitaba. Le pedí entonces el dinero y que me acompañara a comer, tuve que decirle una mentira sobre mis amigos, le dije que no podía encontrarlos y que no me gusta comer solo (lo cual es cierto). Pero en cuanto entramos a la cafetería mis amigos empezaron a hacerme señas y el me dijo que ya no estaría solo y se dio la vuelta para salir, yo no quería que el comiera solo así que se lo dije y el me dijo que estaba esperando a alguien ahí. Entonces lo dejé ir, pero la curiosidad por saber a quien vería no me dejó más opción que ir a espiar a Kouji.

Yo siempre he sido, como todo buen hermano menor debe ser (aunque sea solo por 5 minutos) el consentido de sus padres y el más grande dolor de cabeza para el mayor. Pero es algo que el no debe saber, imagina que tu hermano se entera de que todas las veces que lo molestas es porque lo quieres y es tu manera de demostrarlo? Cual es el chiste en saber la verdad? Descubrir las mentiras y los secretos es mucho más interesante. Así que me propuse descubrir a la persona con la que Kouji se encontraba en secreto.

¿Qué si porque digo _'en secreto'_? pues digamos que conozco a mi hermano lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando está siendo casual y cuando está 'actuando' casual, y cuando el dijo:

"Quedé de verme con alguien" tal vez para el resto eso se escucha normal, pero oh! Yo se y se los digo, este chico ocultaba algo, y específicamente lo ocultaba de mi. Descubrir a esta persona misteriosa fue un reto que acepté sin dudar.

Pero no pude hacer nada al respecto por el resto de la semana por que tuvimos examen tras examen y si no eres inteligente, entonces no te queda tiempo para nada que no sea estudiar. Así que tuve que esperar hasta la siguiente semana para comenzar a investigar. Primero intenté permanecer a su lado en la banca hasta que apareciera esta misteriosa persona con el pretexto de que había salido terrible en Álgebra II, el semestre anterior me había ayudado con el primer curso y gracias a el terminé mejor de lo que esperaba (es decir que no reprobé). Pero el me dijo que sería mejor si estudiábamos en la casa y después de eso me corrió de ahí, me tiró piedras y toda la cosa y no se detuvo hasta que me fui. Después fue el acercamiento a distancia; ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿y qué es eso? pues sencillo: un par de binoculares (del set de espionaje). Lo observé desde el tercer piso de la escuela (en el techo) y me dispuse a observar durante todo el receso, que son solo 20 minutos, el se puso a escribir algo en su cuaderno y lo levantó hacia arriba en mi dirección _'¿Qué crees que haces?'_ yo leí sorprendido preguntándome como supo que estaba ahí, pero no me moví de mi lugar y seguí vigilándolo, el volvió a escribir _'¿cómo crees que te descubrí?'_ luego le dio vuelta a la hoja y la alzó para mostrarme _'sacaste los binoculares de mi cajón'_ me reí entonces y seguí espiándolo, pero el no había terminado _'Bájate de ahí, o si no...'_ decía la hoja que ahora me estaba enseñando "¿o si no que?" murmuré yo, encontrando su amenaza divertida en lugar de... amenazadora.

"¿Qué haces aquí arriba?!" – _'eepp!'_ el vigilante, que usualmente permanece en la puerta de la escuela, estaba entonces justo detrás de mi.

Me dieron un reporte por, ¿cómo lo llamaron? faltar a un código de seguridad... como sea, me castigaron y me hicieron la vida miserable por el resto de la semana. A Kouji no le hizo mucha gracia que me confiscaran sus binoculares, mi consuelo fue que al menos no estaba sufriendo yo solo.

Mi tercer plan consistía en pasar casualmente, como quien no quiere y esperar ver a alguien de casualidad. Llevé a dos de mis amigos conmigo para que me sirvieran de escondite en caso de que me viera. Los convencí de dar varias vueltas conmigo, durante 3 días pero siempre lo vi solo. Comiendo, escuchando música, haciendo alguna tarea, jugando con su nueva computadora portátil... fue entonces que entendí que no había nadie, la verdad es que el no estaba esperando a alguien. Lo había dicho solo para desviar mi atención. Así que al tercer día fui y me senté a un lado de el en la banca y le pregunté que hacía "revisando mi correo"

"uh? algo interesante?"

"no lo creo... es de la escuela" me asomé sobre su hombro a ver el mensaje y leí 'Servicio Social. Urgente...' pero el borró en ese momento.

"¿y que decía?"

"no lo leí."

"ah..."

"... que?"

"Nada, err... ¿quieres ir a comer?" el me miró con cuidado, tratando de descubrir que estaba tramando.

"¿qué quieres?"

"Nada! es que te vi aquí solo y pensé que te gustaría comer conmigo"

"estoy ocupado."

"Kouji, ¿siempre estás solo?"

* * * continuará * * *

****

Preguntas:

- ¿Qué opinan del vídeo de _White Flag_ de Dido?

- Si descubren de que personaje animado saqué el título del capítulo 17 _"La parte que disfruto más"_, se van a ganar una mención especial en el próximo capítulo (yo que sé, una aparición breve dentro del fic en una escena). Pistas: 1. Es de una película de Disney, 2. NO ES de _"Buscando a Nemo"_ para que no se vayan con la finta porque la mencioné en esta parte. 3. Si conocen mis películas favoritas, de seguro saben donde buscar.

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 

****

**mypage.org/egocentrismo**


	15. Capitulo 18, fin finito final solito XP

****

Sobre el fic:

AU _(Alterne Universe)_. Shonen Ai. Takouji. Relato contado desde el punto de vista de Takuya Kanbara y Kouji Minamoto.

****

EPÍLOGO II: LA HISTORIA DE KOICHI (Continuación...)

__

"¿qué quieres?"

"Nada! es que te vi aquí solo y pensé que te gustaría comer conmigo"

"estoy ocupado."

"Kouji, ¿siempre estás solo?"

Mi hermano se congeló al escuchar eso. El no tomó muy bien que le hubiera preguntado eso y por un momento pensé que me daría un golpe... o una paliza, en lugar de eso, el se quedó mirándome con apariencia de perro rabioso por un rato y al final cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejó escapar un suspiro, apagó su computadora, y se fue caminando de ahí sin decir nada. Ustedes pensarán que fue algo bueno que no reaccionara en forma violenta, gritándome o negándolo.

Pues no.

Al haberse marchado así, en silencio, no solo me hacía saber que era cierto, significaba además que el no planeaba hacer nada al respecto. Interpretación: alguien más tendría que hacerlo y claro que ese alguien iba a ser yo.

Se que a Kouji no le gusta creer en el destino, pero a diferencia de el, yo creo que algunas veces hay demasiadas coincidencias como para dejarlas pasar por simples casualidades. Aunque también puedo ver su punto de vista, ver la vida como un juego de azar tiene lógica. Por mi parte, prefiero creer que las circunstancias, que aparentan no poder ser controladas, son en realidad el reflejo de las decisiones o sucesos que propician otros sujetos. Ningún ser humano es libre por completo, ni toma sus propias decisiones, sino que se decide en base a las circunstancias que ofrece el medio en que se desenvuelve y este mismo medio es el resultado de decisiones individuales, que algunas veces no parecen estar conectadas al gran esquema de la vida y sin embargo, terminan siendo el punto de partida que desencadena una ola de factores nuevos que llevan a otro sujeto a tomar una decisión en lugar de otra.

Yo sabía que mis decisiones afectaban la vida de mi hermano, algunas veces para bien, muchas otras para mal, pero era mi influencia en el así como el tiene una influencia en mi. Siempre he admirado a Kouji. Cuando se lo digo el lo toma en broma, pero es cierto. Al verlo a el, alguien tan similar a mi, alguien que muchos podrían confundir conmigo por nuestra apariencia, veo lo que yo pude ser, lo que pudo ser de mi: alguien inteligente, pensativo, sereno, una persona agradable, con un comportamiento maduro para su edad. Pero yo no soy así, el sí.

Aunque claro el también tiene sus defectos, uno de los cuales puede ser su falta de capacidad para socializar. Entonces mi misión sería ponerlo en contacto con el resto de la humanidad y sonreí al pensar que tendría entonces que jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos: fingir que era Kouji.

Lo primero que hice fue presentarme en la oficina de tutorías de la escuela, mi plan era sencillo, apuntar a Kouji en la lista de voluntarios para convertirse en tutor de alumno de grados inferiores.

No me sorprendí cuando después de la primera semana de parciales Kouji recibió una llamada por parte de la persona que administraba ese asunto de los tutores para preguntarle si aun estaba interesado en trabajar. Lo que si me sorprendió fue que Kouji le dijera que lo pensaría por un tiempo ya que acababa de recibir otra oferta y claro que no me podía quedar con la duda e inmediatamente fui a preguntarle. Resultó que nuestro padre acababa de preguntarle si quería trabajar en el centro de computo de la empresa llamada 'M', por Minamoto y asociados.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero con lo de las pequeñas decisiones de otras personas afectando las decisiones de los demás? Tal vez si Kouji no hubiera tenido esa opción, el hubiera aceptado el puesto como tutor, y tal vez si alguien de la empresa de mi padre no hubiera dejado de trabajar, el no le habría ofrecido el trabajo a Kouji, o tal vez... tal vez, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Una semana después, cuando me enteré que Kouji había rechazado el empleo que le ofrecían en la compañía, asumí que el había aceptado entonces el puesto de tutor. Sin embargo, Kouji me dio otra gran sorpresa cuando me enteré que se había decidido por empezar a hacer el servicio social (y todo por tantos correos electrónicos que le enviaron de la escuela, por fin una vez abrió el dichoso mensaje y se enteró que debía cumplir con 500 horas como requisito para terminar la preparatoria) y así fue como terminó ayudando en la biblioteca.

¡La biblioteca!! El peor lugar en el que pudo haber caído– desde mi punto de vista, ya que muy pocas personas asisten a ese lugar y no es propicio para la conversación ni para hacer las amistades que esperaba que Kouji tuviera siendo tutor. Quería que saliera de ahí, ¿y entonces qué hice? pues comencé a buscar otros lugares donde Kouji podría hacer el servicio.

Así fue como conocí a Koushiro Izumi, con mis buenas intenciones, me presenté esta vez en el centro de cómputo de la escuela y el estaba ahí y yo me acerqué, sin voltear a verme me preguntó que quería y yo le dije que hacer el servicio, el me respondió que no necesitaban a nadie por el momento y que volvería a haber puestos vacantes hasta el siguiente semestre y que podía anotarme en una lista de espera solo tenía que darle mi nombre, "Kouji Minamoto" dije yo y entonces el levantó la vista y sonrió diciendo que ya me había visto por ahí y yo le respondí que era muy probable... jeje, me estoy saliendo del tema, lo único que deben saber al respecto es que de ahí en adelante hice muchas más visitas al área de computación de la escuela y no precisamente para hacer tareas.

Eso también trajo como consecuencia que descuidará a Kouji, que durante el resto del semestre se quedó estancado en la biblioteca haciéndose amigo de alguien sin que yo me enterara y no fue sino hasta la semana de exámenes finales cuando trajo a casa a su "Divino" Takuya. En ese momento estaba pensando en el castigo que me esperaría si no aprobaba todas las materias (tendría que ir a la escuela en el verano), y Kouji llega con su amiguito cuando ya me había dicho que iba a ayudarme en mi trabajo final de Mate 3 (ya no sabía si era álgebra o ecuaciones lo que estaba viendo). Cuando vi a Takuya pensé que había venido para pedir a Kouji que le prestara algo, un trabajo escolar o un examen. Muchos alumnos que en mi vida había visto se acercan a mi para pedirme que le diga a mi hermano que presente la materia por el, o que les consiga exámenes de las materias que Kouji ya pasó y es algo de lo que yo me hago cargo sin que Kouji lo sepa. Entonces cuando vi a ese chico, de un grado menor, al lado de mi hermano no se me podía ocurrir que quisiera nada más que aprovecharse de Kouji. Pero el...

__

"Yo vengo a estudiar. Tengo un examen de álgebra y Kouji se ofreció a ayudarme."

"¿en serio?"

"Si."

Voltee a ver a Kouji, aun sin creer lo que Takuya decía, mi hermano solo asintió. Entonces miré nuevamente a Takuya, el chico estaba sonriendo. Aun no estaba convencido.

Aproveché el tiempo que tardó a mi hermano en cenar, para acorralar a Takuya y cuestionarlo pero sin hacerle saber que estaba haciendo "¿me pareces familiar?" "¿no te había visto antes?" "¿en la biblioteca eh? con razón..." al estar platicando con el, recordé el dilema que mi hermano tenía en la escuela, los últimos meses me había enfocado en evitar a mi hermano porque no quería que Koushi o Kouji me descubrieran, pero también me di cuenta de que a pesar de que yo no había previsto este resultado, Kouji se había hecho de un amigo. Uno muy platicador por cierto, pero tal vez no muy perceptivo.

__

"¡Ya recuerdo!! Eres Takuya... de la biblioteca... como pude olvidarlo? Si mi hermano habla mucho de ti."

"en serio?, perdón. No es que no te crea, pero es que en la biblioteca casi no habla –es muy raro cuando lo hace– y por eso se me dificulta imaginármelo hablando MUCHO como tu dices..." 

**__**

*TOC* *TOC*

Puedo estar 99.99% seguro de Kouji estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y que decidió interrumpir mi platica con Takuya cuando no le gustó lo que escuchó, ¿o por qué otra razón habría tocado la puerta antes de entrar en **su** habitación? La mirada de Kouji parecía echar chispas y yo sabía que mis ojos también brillaban con la misma intensidad, solo que por diferentes razones el estaba fúrico (o celoso) y yo me estaba divirtiendo. Cuando llegó la hora de que su invitado se marchara, Kouji lo acompañó a la parada de autobús y regresó de ahí con una expresión de felicidad que terminó por confirmar la infatuación de mi hermano. Intentó entonces ayudarme con mi trabajo de mate, pero simplemente no tenía la cabeza en este mundo sino en Takuyalandia.

Decidí entonces volver al caso de mi hermano, pero esta vez le ayudaría a acercarse al chico más despistado en la faz de la tierra. Fue por eso que leí el presente que Takuya le había hecho a mi hermano _"Libros Selectos"_ en menos de una semana, esperando que Kouji lo tomara como un reto y se animara a leerlo. Me sentía tan orgulloso por eso, que hice que mi hermano me pagara "el favor" que no sabía que le estaba haciendo, comprometiéndolo a ir solo al recital de flauta de nuestro primo. Gran error. ¿pero como iba a saber yo que Takuya iría a visitar a Kouji ese mismo día? En mi defensa puedo decir que lo entretuve en la casa lo más posible, pero aun así, se marchó una hora antes de que llegara Kouji quien luego se enfadó conmigo (por eso y porque el despistado de Takuya lo llamó "Koichi" accidentalmente.)

A pesar de las amenazas que recibí de Kouji, me aparecí por la biblioteca un buen día, para _saludar_ a mi hermano pero con la intención de investigar a Takuya. Tardé muy poco antes de descubrir lo que le interesaba más al chico y eso era: libros. Entonces me preocupé un poco, ya que sabía que Kouji no era precisamente fan de la literatura. Pero el me sorprendió nuevamente cuando en las vacaciones, en lugar de llevar su preciada Laptop a casa de nuestros abuelos, llevó consigo varios libros (recomendaciones que le había hecho Takuya) y leyó 3 de ellos.

Al regresar, nuevamente, se presentó una oportunidad de esas que solo se dan bajo circunstancias especiales –como padres poco tolerantes a las mascotas de sus hijos- lo que nos obligó a Kouji y a mi a formar una pequeña rebelión para conservar a Bella y Siam. Inmediatamente aproveché para sugerir a Takuya para que cuidara a mi linda perrita y a su extraño gato.

Estoy seguro que no es el destino, sino una maldición que dicta que cada vez que quiero ayudar a mi hermano, solo termino perjudicándolo o las cosas simplemente no salen como las planeo. Esta vez fue que Takuya era alérgico a los gatos y, por lo tanto, no podría cuidar a Siam. Entonces se me ocurrió recurrir a mi (para entonces ya) noviecito, para que me hiciera el favor de cuidar al gato. Segundo error del día. Porque una vez que le entregamos Siam a Koushi, Kouji quiso saber porque no lo presenté con el y estoy seguro que me agarró en mis 5 minutos del día porque le dije la verdad y no le pareció divertido.

Así terminé arruinando el humor de Kouji antes de que se volviera a reunir con su "Divino" y creo que también agoté la paciencia de Koushi que esperaba que algún día le dijera voluntariamente la verdad. Pues que pena, no lo hice, y terminé regándola otra vez, cuando recordé que había apuntado el nombre de Kouji en la lista de espera del servicio en la sala de computación. Pero obviamente mi koi no lo olvidó, y le habló a Kouji al respecto.

¿y que creen que hizo el otro? Pues aceptó hacer trabajar en la sala de computación!!

y desde entonces todo se fue al demonio...

Me imagino lo que deben pensar sobre mi, debería dejar mis intentos de ayudar a mi hermano porque siempre terminan en desastre para el pobre de Kouji. Fue alrededor del tiempo en que Kouji estaba deprimido y no se atrevía a buscar a Takuya, que se me ocurrió que la maldición podría funcionar de forma opuesta, tal vez si hacía algo con mala intención(como mentirle al ingenuo de Takuya) entonces las cosas terminarían bien

... torcidas.

__

"¿Y ahora que tienes?" - "vi a Takuya"

"¿No lo estabas espiando?" - "No!" ...

"Y luego, que pasó?" - "¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti?"

"Al menos ya sabes que le vas a decir cuando lo veas, pero esta vez comienzas desde el principio" - "¡Pero el ya no quiere hablar conmigo!"

"Ahora pon atención, te voy a contar una historia que tal vez no conozcas..."

Lo curioso es que la historia que le conté no decía nada de lo anterior – y antes de que salten a las conclusiones, no le dije mentiras!! – le dije la verdad... pero la verdad de lo que pasó una vez que me enteré que no había visto a Takuya desde que volvieron a iniciar las clases.

Y como ya lo han de suponer, el no estuvo muy contento cuando supo de las mentiras que le dije a su Takuya...

* * * fin epílogo 2 * * *

****

CAPITULO 18: SUNNY & GLOOMY

**__**

~ * TAKUYA * ~

__

El es como rayo de luna, hermoso y lleno de misterios...

también es un singular individuo(nótese el sarcasmo) de ojos azules, cabello oscuro sobre el cual usa una pañoleta para distinguirse de sus demás clones. Es un año mayor que yo, lo que significa que tiene un grado superior y va a la misma escuela que yo. Inteligente, serio, amable y solo un poco gruñón, fanático de los felinos, su pasatiempo favorito es la computadora(y el Internet), es un as en las matemáticas y en cualquier otra cosa de la escuela, no acostumbraba leer ni aunque le pagaran pero eso ya cambió, la primera impresión que una persona se lleva es que le gusta estar solo y que no le gusta que lo moleste, pero lo que más lo caracteriza es su creencia de que no hay tal cosa como el destino y que tanto el bien como el malestar del individuo es mérito personal... que aburrido, ¿no?.

Lo vi por primera vez en la biblioteca, muy tontamente lo confundí con alguien de mi pasado y terminé arrojando los libros al suelo frente a el. Una semana después, el volvió al mismo lugar a hacerme compañía durante un semestre, a lo largo del cual me inspiró temor(al principio), curiosidad, desconcierto y felicidad cuando por fin nos hicimos amigos(aunque nunca fue dicho con palabras, era algo que los dos sabíamos). Fue entonces, cuando todo iba tan bien que terminó mal, dejamos de vernos casi al mismo tiempo que descubrí que sentía algo más por el que simple amistad.

Ahora me doy cuenta que antes no me había tomado el tiempo para escribir sobre el, que extraño...

"¿Kouji?" – "¿estás seguro?"

Antes de que pudiera disimular, la decepción se hizo visible en mi rostro, pero no por mucho tiempo, con solo ver a Koichi sonreír causaba una sensación de alegría que me hacía seguir su ejemplo.

"¿que estás haciendo aquí?" - _'Torpe'_ – en ese entonces pensaba que era el mejor adjetivo calificativo para mí por haber confundido a Koichi con su hermano, o haber dicho su nombre solo porque era la persona que en verdad quería ver en mi puerta.

Pero no fue del todo mi culpa, al _estúpido_ gemelo se le ocurrió usar una pañoleta en el cabello y recogerlo de forma en la que Kouji usualmente lo hace. Claro que al final me di cuenta que no era Kouji por su actitud, mientras que el se infla de coraje, a Koichi le divierte la confusión y responde con humor que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, lo cual tampoco hizo y me pareció extraño... pero no tanto como la falta del enojo de Kouji, así decidí que debía tratarse de Koichi.

"¿qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?" - ¿o tal vez me equivoque? Porque no suena muy amistoso que digamos...

"sabes algo Takuya, pensé que te gustaba mi hermano!!"

"¿queeé?"

"¿Y sabes que más creí? Que yo te caía bien!!"

"¿uh?"

"¡pero no! tu nunca te dignaste a ayudarme!!"

"¿perdón? de que estás hablando?"

"De Kouji!! ¿que no me estás poniendo atención? o ya no te importa??"

"No entiendo, de que estás hablando..."

"Obviamente ese es el problema!!"

"¿eh? Koichi, no tengo idea de que me–"

"–de que te estoy hablando?? eh? de Kouji y Koushi!!! De quien más??"

"¿Kouji y Koushiro? Que hay de–"

"¡Ellos!! Juntos!! Ni me los menciones!!"

"¿sigues celoso de ellos?"

"¡Ah! pero ahora si tengo motivos para estarlo ¿sabía que recientemente Koushi me dejó por mi hermano?" _- ¿qué rayos?_

Al principio no lo creí, pero como Koichi no dejara de repetirlo, terminé por creer que era cierto... porque ¿qué ganaría Koichi con decir tal mentira? Entonces tenía que ser verdad...

__

Es verdad que le da igual si vuelve o no a verme, que si lo busco solo le estorbaría y que no era lo suficientemente listo o interesante para el...

Fue por eso que cuando me encontré a Kouji (en el baño, que mejor?) me comporté un poco... cortante. Fui yo el de las monosílabas y el que salió corriendo de ahí al final. Saliendo de ahí no fui a estudiar como le había dicho a Kouji, sino que falté al resto de las clases y fui a esconderme en mi casa.

Y lloré.

No estoy muy seguro de porque, pero sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba, igual que estar solo, igual que no ser interrumpido, igual que ignorar el teléfono, igual que detenerme antes de contestarlo, igual que no ponerlo en mi oído, igual que no decir hola, igual que no tener esperanza de que fuera Kouji, igual que no sentirme decepcionado cuando supe que era Koichi, igual que...

"... entonces, ¿vienes?"

"¿a dónde?"

"a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!"

"pero... y Kouji?"

"¿qué con Kouji?"

"no quiero verlo" – "¿por qué?" – "me da pena"

"bueno... ni te preocupes por el, probablemente no esté en la fiesta"

"¿por qué no?"

"porque últimamente llega muy tarde a la casa, ese proyecto de la escuela está por terminar y quieren terminar lo más pronto posible, no se toman ni los fines de semana libres, así que no tienes de que preocuparte."

"..." – "entonces ¿vienes?" – "¿por qué quieres que vaya?"

cuando Koichi se lo propone puede ser muy molesto, no dejó de repetir _"¿vienes? ¿vienes? ¿vienes?_ hasta que por fin acepté ir a su fiesta, que sería en su casa – y la casa de Kouji –. Pocos días después, me hallaba en la entrada de la antes mencionada casa. Fue Koichi quien me abrió, me invitó a pasar e inmediatamente se aseguró de presentarme con todos los presentes, amigos y familiares suyos (que más podrían ser los mocosos que corrían tras Bella y Siam), y estuvo a mi lado hasta que tomé un poco de confianza y me sentía bien con ellos, antes de dejarme por mi cuenta y desaparecerse para hablar por teléfono (luego me enteré que le había hablado a su hermano para decirle que se apresurara en volver, grrr).

Kouji llegó una hora después de mí, pero para ese momento yo había entrado en pánico. No crean que me puse nervioso porque volvería a verlo, sino porque Siam se había acercado a mi y al principio había estado frotando sus cuerpo peludo con la tela de mi pantalón, pero cuando le pedí a Koichi que me lo quitara el solo se hizo para atrás diciendo que no le gustaban los gatos. Una de sus amigas intentó tomarlo en brazos y de hecho lo consiguió, pero entonces llegó uno de los primos de Koichi –Tommy– que dijo que quería cargar en brazos al _lindo gatito_ también, pero lo trató tan mal que el animal optó por atacar al niño y volver a restregarse en mis pantalones. Entonces fue cuando comencé a hiperventilar porque cuando la misma joven intentó alejar nuevamente a Siam de mi, el gato le enseñó sus dientes gruñendo de forma poco amigable.

Entonces llegó Kouji.

El dueño de la bestia –digo gato– miró mis ojos llorosos y el obvio pavor reflejado en ellos, y llamó al gatito con un simple... "prrr, prrr, Siam ven aquí"

En cuanto el mini-tigre se dio cuenta que su dueño lo estaba llamando, corrió para alcanzar a Kouji que ya iba camino a la cocina.

No fue hasta que el gato había dejado la habitación, cuando dejé escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio. Entonces pude darme cuenta también de que todos me estaban viendo y me puse rojo de vergüenza. "¿Takuya? Que haces aquí?" - _'¿uh? Davis?'_

"Errr..." resulta que Kouji no había llegado solo. Junto con el llegaron el equipo que hace el servicio con el- y Davis. "... ¿tu que haces aquí?"

"¡Pero yo pregunté primero!" dijo el.

"Koichi me invitó. Ahora dime que haces aquí?" le insistí.

Davis me miró confundido y había comenzado a decir: "Pero yo pensé que Kou–" cuando Ken le tapó la boca y respondió por el: "Vino conmigo."

Yo me quedé mirando a Davis y a Ken algo extraño pero pronto lo dejé pasar. Kouji había vuelta a la habitación, con el monstruo dormido en sus brazos _'¿Lo habrá golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente?' _viendo como Kouji acariciaba a la bestia me aseguraba que no había sido así.

Escuché nuevamente la voz de Davis protestando por algo, pero mi vista estaba clavada en el chico por el cual sentía ahora una extraña sensación en mi estómago- ¿nervios? - "Ken! No lo entiendo, que no fue Kouji quien..." entonces si no pude evitar voltear a ver al par pensando _'no sabía que Davis y Kouji se conocieran' _- Ken había vuelto a cubrir la boca de Davis mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación _'¿De que se trata todo eso?'_

Cuando aquel par salió del cuarto, volví mi cabeza, planeando buscar a Kouji, pero me encontré con que estaba justo frente a mi mirándome algo nervioso y yo me volví a poner rojo sin motivo aparente. "Perdón por lo de Siam, de haber sabido que vendrías lo hubiera sacado de la casa antes."

"¿Uh? Oh! No eso hubiera sido cruel, esta es su casa después de todo."

"¿Pero y tu alergia?"

"¿Mi qué?"

"¿Me dijiste que eras alérgico a los gatos, no recuerdas?"

"¿Eh?... oh, si! Eso, errr... no es alergia exactamente, es más bien fobia..."

Entonces comencé otra vez a sentirme incómodo. No me parecía correcto estar platicando así con el, porque me hacía sentir como antes.

__

'Pero no es como antes, porque Kouji y Koushiro...' – después de pensar eso, decidí que lo mejor era irme en ese momento, antes de que me tocara ver algo de _KouKou_ que definitivamente me haría daño. Con la vista, comencé a buscar a Koichi en toda la habitación pero no podía verlo por ningún lado, entonces decidí que solo me despediría de Kouji, rápidamente, solo-

"Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir." – dijo alguien más, alguien me había ganado las palabras y ese alguien era Koushiro.

... y del brazo de Koushiro estaba Koichi.

"entonces te acompaño hasta el carro..." – _'¿qué rayos?'_

Sin decir nada, me acerqué hacia donde ellos estaban y luego corrí a una ventana. Los vi salir juntos de la casa, vi a Koushiro subir a una camioneta azul y vi como Koichi se inclinaba para darle un beso entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Kouji me preguntó que está viendo pero no esperó a que le respondiera, el también se asomó por la ventana y vio al par que muy descaradamente seguía haciendo sus inmoralidades a la vista del público.

Kouji sonrió al ver esto y volvió a ver.

Entonces entendí que había caído en otra de las mentiras de Koichi y me puse morado de vergüenza. Muy apenado le dije a Kouji: "Es que, yo creí... que tu..."

Kouji me estaba mirando con una expresión tan seria entonces que no puede evitar reírme, de nervios, pero me estaba riendo "tu y Koushiro nunca han..." y para explicarle a que me refería volví a ver al par de afuera.

"No." el me respondió muy serio. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, para volver a reírme de nervios.

"Dime algo Kouji ¿en verdad hoy es tu cumpleaños?" entonces abrí los ojos para verlo en caso de que me respondiera con señas, pero el día de hoy parecía que había comido alpiste.

"No, es en dos semanas."

"¿en serio?" agaché la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar esas ganas tan tremendas de llorar, gritar y reírme que sentía dentro. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue quedarme con la sonrisa en el rostro por el resto del día. "debería estar enojado con el, pero no lo estoy." dije en voz baja, no pensé que Kouji me hubiera escuchado

"¿por que no?" y por su tono de voz, el parecía interesado por saber la respuesta.

"Porque estoy viendo todo esto por el lado bueno, así ya no me siento tan mal por no haberles dado regalos hoy" Kouji sonrió al escuchar eso.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé platicando con Kouji y no volví a saber de Davis y Ken (lo cual no me parece tan sospechoso como debería). Koichi sin embargo, tuvo el descaro de acercarse a mi con una sonrisa como bandera rendición, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que – a pesar de lo que le dije a Kouji – quería matarlo con la mirada, rápidamente se alejó de nosotros con la excusa de ir a buscar más de comer.

Me quedé en su casa el mayor tiempo posible, pero de alguna forma parecía estar pasando más aprisa y pronto llegó la hora en que tenía que irme y Kouji me acompañó a la parada del camión, e inmediatamente pensé que eso era el equivalente a lo que Koichi hizo acompañando a Koushiro a su carro y me puse rojo de nuevo.

Mientras esperábamos seguimos platicando un poco más, pero pronto la conversación cesó. Imagino que los dos estabamos pensativos por el momento, al menos yo lo estaba, muchas veces volteé a ver a Kouji en ese entonces, pero cada vez que lo veía, su mirada parecía fija en otro punto, muy distante del aquí y el ahora. Yo quería decir algo entonces... pero terminé sin decir nada.

Y cuando Kouji dijo mi nombre, las luces del autobús nos iluminaron y solo dijo "...hasta luego."

* * * fin capitulo 18 * * *

****

EPÍLOGO III: EL MEJOR REGALO 2

**__**

~ * KOUJI * ~

"Las cosas más importantes son las más difíciles de decir." – leí eso en alguna parte...

... cuando llegó la hora en que Takuya debía volver a su casa, decidí acompañarlo hasta la parada de autobús y como la primera vez, el iba platicando sobre mi hermano, cuanto le molestaba, y como no se lo iba a perdonar... tan pronto.

__

Pobre, me pregunto que haría si supiera que todo esto fue planeado por mi. Si supiera que fui yo quien le llamó y se hizo pasar por Koichi. Ahora creo que entiendo porque mi hermano no deja de hacerlo, es que si hay algo divertido en saber que las personas te confundan con alguien más, aunque sea con un molesto hermano gemelo.

Pero pronto dejó de hablar y yo de responderle, entonces me puse a pensar en lo siguiente que debía hacer... lo había querido decirle durante todo el día. Aunque cada vez que volteaba a verlo, el tenía su atención en la calle (de donde viene el autobús) o en el suelo. Hubo un momento, mientras seguía viendo al suelo, en que sus labios se abrieron y yo lo miré con algo de impaciencia... pero no dijo nada.

Fue entonces que me decidí a hablar "Takuya –" pero me detuve cuando las luces del autobús nos iluminaron y terminé diciendo "... hasta luego."

****

* * * * *

Kouji se había pasado toda la noche pensando lo que debió haber hecho o dicho pero que no hizo, al final, terminó escribiéndolo todo en un montón de hojas, en las que hablaba sobre Takuya.

Al día siguiente, el joven llamó a Takuya y le preguntó que si podría ir a su casa. Pero Takuya parecía algo indispuesto, al escuchar eso Kouji no pudo evitar que su decepción se notara en su tono, y cuando el chico con gogles lo escuchó, le explicó que tenía que ir de compras (por provisiones) al centro comercial y si podían verse ahí.

"preferiría que fuera en privado"

Entonces Koichi (que estaba en otro de los teléfonos de la casa de Kouji) les dijo que mejor porque no se veían en el centro y de ahí volvían a la casa de Takuya todos y se iban a ver películas. Después de que se autoinvitó, les colgó disculpándose porque tenía que hablar con _Koushi_ para avisarle y los otros dos, perplejos como estaban no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más.

Cuando Takuya llegó a la plaza, se encontró con Kouji y los demás en la entrada, con _demás_ nos referimos a Koichi y Koushiro que no tardaron en desaparecer, dejando a los otros dos tipos solos y nerviosos. Entonces Takuya y Kouji se van a comprar las provisiones, luego pasan por tiendas de discos, música, ropa, de videos (donde rentan una película cada uno) dejando lo mejor para lo último.

Acababan de comprar un helado de chocolate cada uno, cuando pasaron por enfrente de una librería y Takuya recordó que tenía que recoger algo de ahí. Los dos se apresuraron a acabarse sus respectivos dulces antes de entrar. Inmediatamente, una joven saludó a Takuya y le entregó un paquete, Kouji ya la había empezado a mirar feo cuando Takuya le explicó que ella era Merle y que lo conocía porque era un cliente regular de ahí. Kouji no lo dudó ni por un momento. La joven le preguntó si no lo quería envuelto para regalo y Takuya lo pensó un poco, hasta que ella le explicó que la envoltura era gratis (entonces el tacaño aceptó).

Kouji tenía algo de curiosidad, pero se resistió a preguntarle que había en el paquete. Takuya, a pesar de no ser muy perceptivo, pudo darse cuenta de la obvia curiosidad de su amigo y, cediendo al hecho de que el también estaba muy nervioso y emocionado por conocer su reacción, no pudo aguantar hasta llegar a su casa y le entregó el paquete a Kouji.

Mientras que el otro le quitaba rápidamente la envoltura, que la pobre Merle se había esforzado tanto en hacer lo más linda posible, le explicó que en cuanto se enteró de su cumpleaños, el había llamado a la tienda y le pidió de favor a su amiga que le consiguiera el regalo para Kouji.

Cuando Kouji pudo sacar su regalo de las envolturas, descubrió que ¡oh sorpresa! no era un libro, sino una colección de libros en cd. El había visto como a lo largo del día, durante todas sus compras Takuya había sido muy cuidadoso de llevar solo lo necesario (aunque se detuviera a mirar otras cosas), e incluso se mostró inseguro de envolver el regalo hasta que supo que esto no le costaría nada, Kouji pensaba que eso se debía a que Takuya había perdido el trabajo en la biblioteca y no contaba con mucho dinero, entonces le preguntó como pudo pagar por todo eso. Takuya sonreía mientras le explicaba que había vuelto a trabajar en la biblioteca que estaba cerca de su casa.

Kouji bajó la vista entonces, una de las cosas que había pensado pedirle a Takuya era que volviera a la antigua biblioteca y que el volvería también. Pero Takuya interpretó eso como que a Kouji no le había gustado su regalo, y le dijo justamente eso, que si no le gustaba el regalo, podría pasárselo a su hermano y el pensaría en algo más para regalarle.

Pero Kouji le dice que no, que su regalo si le había gustado y que si porque pensaba lo contrario. Takuya le dice que se había quedado muy serio después de abrirlo y si le hubiera gustado lo habría demostrado con palabras o con la expresión en su rostro. Kouji le dice que tal con esto, y abraza a Takuya. El otro joven devuelve el gesto pasando sus brazos alrededor de Kouji y un rato después lo suelta, pero Kouji no.

Y cuando Takuya quiso moverse o alejarse se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Kouji siguen alrededor suyo y voltea a ver a Kouji que le dice que en verdad su mejor regalo ha sido el.

****

* * * * *

Kouji observaba a su novio que nuevamente estaba sentado en su sillón favorito... escribiendo, pero esta vez con más prisa en _esa condenada libreta_ como la llamaba Kouji. No pudo evitar intentar ver su contenido y se acercó a Takuya haciendo el menor ruido posible para acercarse a ver sobre su hombro, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner sus ojos sobre las líneas, chocó con la parte de abajo del sillón, dándose un buen golpe en la pierna.

Takuya volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de lo que encontró tras el: Kouji bailando sobre un pie mientras sobaba el otro. Rápidamente cerró su diario y dio la vuelta al sillón para ayudar a Kouji a sentarse.

Kouji se sentó en un lado del sillón aun sobándose la rodilla, mientras Takuya iba a guardar su libreta y buscaba un ungüento para la pierna de Kouji.

**__**

* En el siguiente cumpleaños de Kouji *

El joven abrió su presente y se encontró con un libro muy peculiar, titulado **_"Destino o... ¿qué se yo?"_** y aunque el titulo podía parecer algo común, lo que lo hacía tan especial es que aunque la portada se veía profesional, el nombre del autor parecía irreal...

"¿Takuya Kanbara?"

Y cuando lo abrió, pudo comprobar algo más, estaba dedicado a el, era un único ejemplar, y el contenido, era algo- demasiado personal.

Kouji agradeció a su novio con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Takuya le explicó que había estado nervioso, porque no sabía si iba a gustarle y que técnicamente aun no lo sabía porque había la posibilidad de que no pudiera gustarle una vez que lo leyera, entonces Kouji le planto otro beso, esta vez en la boca para poder silenciarlo y murmuró "Gracias."

Esa misma noche se desveló para leer su contenido.

Kouji sonrió al ver como iniciaba la primera página _'El es como rayo de luna, hermoso y lleno de misterios...'_, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en algunos partes, reírse en otras, ponerse algo rojo de la pena (tanto por la suya como la ajena), hasta llorar cuando se acercaba al final.

Y cuando terminó, no pudo evitar pensar en su propio escrito, el que había hecho el día de su _'no cumpleaños'_, pensó entonces que no sería mala idea mostrarle el mismo cuentito pero desde su propio punto de vista.

* * * finikito por fin * * *

****

E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 

****

**mypage.org/egocentrismo**


	16. Opcional, donde escribí Canción, quise d...

****

ACLARACIONES:

  
Darla: *ojos soñadores* me gustaría hacer un Takouji...   
Linnda: ¬_¬ que crees que has estado haciendo estos últimos meses??   
Darla: un Taito? no... HeeroxDuo? no... un Takouji??   
Linnda: ¬_¬ síguele...   
Darla: ok, ok, tengo una terrible memoria... pero y que??   
Linnda: eso sí. 

Ya se me hacía que este fic no tenía para cuando acabarse, aun se me ocurren tantas cosas que podría hacer con estos dos, pero a la vez ya no me parece correcto alargar esto ¿saben? este fic se suponía que serían solo 4 o 5 capítulos y bye bye, mientras se me esfumaba el gran bloqueo que tuve desde las vacaciones de semana santa el año pasado, pero luego se convirtió en un monstruo XD.

  
Darla: Es cuestión de Karma.   
Linnda: probablemente.   
Darla: ¿como dice el dicho?   
Linnda: ...   
Darla: *suspira* no es justo, ¬_¬ es tu culpa   
Linnda: ya sabes que tienes esa suerte, cuando dices que vas a hacer algo, fuerzas superiores se ponen a trabajar para que no lo puedas cumplir   
Darla: ahora que lo dices así me parece algo exagerado.   
Linnda: ¿pero es lo que crees o no?   
Darla: pues sí ¿como iba yo a saber que mi familia tenía planeado un viaje para año nuevo cuando acabábamos de hacer uno antes de Navidad?   
Linnda: si verdad? nomás no cuentes la vez que... 

Jeje, me siento tan apenada. No solo con ustedes sino con mi ahijada, le había prometido un regalo para el día de reyes (porque su familia no festeja la Navidad), pero mi familia salió de viaje después de Año Nuevo a visitar a una tía que vive sola y estaba enferma (y claro que en la bola iba yo también). Pensé que haríamos una visita rápida y volveríamos para antes del 6 de enero, pero obviamente no. Resulta que mis tías quisieron quedarse el resto de las vacaciones ahí y allá pasé el día de Reyes lejos de mi computadora y de mi ahijada. Para acabarla ni comimos rosca _. En cuanto llegué, bueno pues me quedé dormida, pero al día siguiente me fui a pasar el día con mi ahijada y hasta hoy les entrego su presente con los mismos días de retraso que el regalo de Andrea.

****

BASADO EN:

****

~ HISTORIA REAL ~

En la escuela donde estoy, hay un chico y una chica (que no se conocen entre sí), por un tiempo no tuve una relación muy buena con ellos que digamos, ahora los dos son... amigos míos?? Aun no estoy segura.

A ella la hice en la faz de la tierra hace un año y medio; y a el lo conocí a principios del 2003 mientras hacía el servicio en la biblioteca.

La situación con esta joven, a la que llamaré **_Lunapia _**(XD), es que el semestre que la conocí, mis mejores amigas hablaron mal de ella. Usualmente no estoy predispuesta al conocer nuevas personas (porque casi nunca participo en conversaciones donde se critica a terceros) pero Lunapia tuvo la mala fortuna de que yo haya escuchado a mis amigas decir cosas sobre ella, así que cuando al siguiente semestre, por algún motivo Lunapia intenta hablarme y ser amistosa conmigo, yo me cerré completamente y le corté el rollo.

Pero Lunapia, en lugar de captar esto y dejarme en paz, siguió insistiendo. Una de mis mejores amigas (de las que habló mal de ella, la llamaré **_Karie_**) llevaba las mismas clases que Lunapia y yo llevábamos juntas. Karie y yo nos la pasábamos platicando y muchas veces sentía que estaba viéndonos, y cuando volteaba a ver (disimuladamente) a Lunapia, ella estaba mirándonos y eso me ponía nerviosa. Poco después me preguntó por que me podía llevar TAN BIEN con unas personas y no con ella (o algo por el estilo, pero igual de directo) yo me quedé boquiabierta y recuerdo que tartamudeé al momento de responderle que era porque a estas personas las conocía por más tiempo y que a ella relativamente no la conocía y que, por lo tanto, no podía confiar en ella (luego me puse roja por la pena que me dio que se me quedara mirando y después me dijera que tenía razón). Otro día también me dijo que se daba cuenta de que casi no hablaba y yo le respondí negando con la cabeza, luego me preguntó porque y la boca se me secó, había algo definitivamente raro con ella (no me gustaba que me hiciera esa clase de preguntas, me parecían algo imprudentes) yo le respondí que si no tenía nada que decir, entonces era mejor quedarme callada. Ella volvió a quedarse mirándome hasta que yo me salí corriendo del salón. Hay otra cosa que se me pasaba mencionar, y es que siempre me hablaba cuando estábamos solas (cuando las 2 coincidíamos en llegar temprano a clase).

Un semestre después, accedí a su invitación de huir de la biblioteca(donde estabamos estudiando en grupo) y nos fuimos a platicar en la cafetería de la escuela. Entonces como por arte de magia (o más bien, como algo con lo que te obsesionas y una vez que lo tienes ya no te llama la atención) me dejó en paz.

Pero durante el tiempo que pasó entre las primeras preguntas incómodas y el día en la cafetería, ella aprendió a leer mis expresiones, lo sé porque me preguntó porque me veía tan seria el día que se murió mi prima, aunque yo le dije que no tenía nada. Pero cuando llegó el fin de semana, ella y otra muchacha me invitaron a una fiesta porque dijeron que me veían muy deprimida, entonces les dije lo que tenía y me fui a mi casa. Yo supongo que ahora somos un poco más que conocidas... pero no exactamente amigas, o sí?

Ahora pasemos con el joven, que llamaré **_Tenores_**. A el lo conocí cuando se me ocurrió comenzar a hacer el servicio a mitad del semestre pasado, había ido a la biblioteca varias veces antes de entrar a trabajar ahí y siempre me llamaba la atención verlo por su altura(poco más de 2mts) y los ojos tan pequeños que tiene.

Más tarde, cuando comencé a hacer el servicio no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el, pero Tenores comenzó a hacerme preguntas tontas y a platicar conmigo (aunque yo solo me reía y me desaparecía con el pretexto de seguir acomodando libros). Fue igual durante todo el semestre, y cuando nos veíamos en la escuela el me saludaba y me acompañaba a donde fuera (me ponía algo nerviosa) y cuando terminó el semestre yo decidí que continuaría trabajando en las vacaciones (al menos hasta julio) mientras que el decidió que no volvería a la biblioteca hasta septiembre.

También se me ocurrió llevar una materia en el verano(~_~), pero cuando este terminó decidí que no quería seguir haciendo el servicio ahí y en septiembre ya no me aparecí más por la biblioteca y esto nos lleva al semestre que acabo de terminar (septiembre-diciembre). Me la he pasado sentada frente a una computadora más de lo que he dormido, comido, ido a la escuela o cualquier otra cosa. Dos de mis materias requirieron un proyecto de diseño de un programa para empresas tanto por Internet como para una computadora aislada (si han leído la entrada **_pedv0017_** de mi diario pueden decidir por ustedes mismos si soy una llorona o si me quejo con razón).

Así que mis oportunidades de verlo (después de las vacaciones cuando me largué a la playa por una semana y volví para enterarme que Bella había desaparecido de la casa de mis abuelos) fueron reducidas a topármelo una vez cada caída de casa, cuando los dos coincidíamos en ir a trabajar en las salas de computación. Solo hablé con el una 6 veces máximo durante todo el semestre y la última vez que lo vi fue el día 12 (día de la virgen de Guadalupe). Como no abrieron la empresa donde ahora estoy haciendo el servicio, que consiste en diseñar un programa de captura de información de ventas, decidí que entonces podría ir a recoger mi boleta (aunque ya sabía como había salido: un solo nueve y el resto son 10 ^_^).

Acababa de formarme en la más corta de las cuatro filas que había cuando lo vi llegar por el lado opuesto y me volteé para que no se diera cuenta que lo había visto y me puse a espiarlo por el reflejo de una ventana, eso hasta que lo tenía por un lado y no tenía caso seguir viéndolo así y me volteé para saludarlo, le pregunté que estaba haciendo ahí y me explicó que andaba buscando a un profesor para pedirle que le aplicara un examen extraordinario (sinónimo de que reprobó) y como el me acompañó en la cola, me dio pena decirle "bueno nos vemos después" y mejor lo acompañé a buscar a su profe con el pretexto de que yo también buscaba a alguien (afortunadamente quien le dije que estaba buscando no estaba en su cubículo) pero su maestro tampoco entonces salimos del edificio y nos sentamos a platicar (o algo por el estilo) hasta que le dije que me iba y me acompañó al carro y se quedó por un lado hasta que me despedí de el unas veinte veces y por fin se fue.

¿notan las semejanzas entre este relato y el fic? ^_^

****

CREDITOS:

- Digimon Frontier (Duhh!!) y 02.

- Canciones: "That great love sound" de _The Raveonettes_, "Growing into you" de _Soul Asylum_, "Unwell" de _Matchbox20_, "White Flag" de _Dido_, "Re-offender" de _Travis_, "Maps" de _Yeah Yeah Yeahs_, y "God put a smile upon your face" de _Coldplay_.

- "Libros Selectos" ~ Reader Digest (lo que tenía a la mano entonces), Harry Potter: CoS y GoF de J.K. Rowling y "Different Seasons" de Stephen King.

- Mascotas: Bella, Sisi, Chiquis, Rojo y Lila.

- Personas reales: Lunapia y Tenores, mi hermana y hermano, mis primas Alex y Luz, mi ahijada Andrea, mi antiguo jefe en la biblioteca y Rocío(una chava con la que competía en el servicio por quien acomodaba más libros).

- Programas de televisión y otras caricaturas: _Archivos del FBI_(no pregunten como, les va a dar miedo), _El misterio de la Isla de Pascua_ (si alguien más vio este programa díganme que les pareció? a mi me dejó la piel chinita.), _La historia vs Hollywood ~ El diario de Ana Frank_, _As told by Ginger, Invasor Zim y Hércules._

- ¡Sus reviews!! Fueron una parte muy importante.

****

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

A todos los que han leído el fic _*abachooo*_, especialmente a **Merle-chan**, y **Kory** por ser tan lindos ^_^ y lo saben.

Eli-chan1 ~ A mi también me encanta como escribo _* Linnda: y a mi me encanta que sea tan modesta ¬_¬ *_ Feliz Año!!

****

Crystal Ketchum Darklight ~ la espera no fue tan larga o sí??? Feliz Año!!! ^_^

****

Merle-chan Kanasuki ~ Wiiii!!! linda Merle-chan acertó!!! Me encanta la parte donde Hades dice: "por fin, la parte que disfruto más... la muerte súbdita."

****

Kiri Miyamoto ~ Hola!! Feliz Año!! Espero que todas tus dudas sobre el fic se hayan resuelto, pero de no ser así escríbelas en tu review o por correo, y sobre SSO, es el siguiente fic que tengo planeado actualizar ya que terminé con este.

****

Vrag ~ espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas, pero en caso de que te haya quedado alguna O_o por please dime cuales en tu review o mándame un correo.

****

Kory Asakura ~ como que por fin?? Lo siento, Toy Story es una buena película pero nunca me aprendí sus diálogos aparte de "Al infinito y más allá!" XD.

****

Nakuru Tsukishiro ~ Ohayoo!! Ya se acabó la espera!! Por fin ne?? Oye, creo que... si eras tu, la que tiene un blog muy lindo verdad?? Me topé con el la otra vez...

****

Rally ~ me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que no hayas llorado mucho(porque nunca fue mi intención causar tristeza XD)

****

Ken Ohki ~ hola!! Feliz año!! Me alegra saber eso, ahora podrías mandarme la dirección de tu página? Por favor? Prometo darle publicidad. ^_^

****

lizett ~ muchas gracias por tus comentarios respecto al fic (en verdad lo leíste 3 veces? ^_^')

...

Wiiiii!! Esto ya se acabó!!!

Nos leemos en otro fic!!

Ja ne!!

Darla La mosca Tete, 12 de enero de 2004.


End file.
